Need for Speed
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Kurt H. moves from CA to Lima after his dad loses their repair shop. Kurt leaves his performing arts school, along with all his chances of going to NYADA. His only other joy in life is custom tuning cars, but Burt doesn't approve. He joins the Dalton Crew to make money, but how will things change when he meets the leader of the McKinley Crew, Blaine A.? Inspired by Fast&Furious.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt sat cross legged on his bed, head in his hands. He felt like crying, and not just a calm, rejuvenating sob, but an all out, throw yourself on the floor tantrum. He looked around at the boxes piled high in his room: clothes, books, misc., all waiting patiently to be unpacked. But Kurt wanted none of it. Only a week since they moved to Ohio from California, and he didn't want to be here.

"Give it a chance," his dad had pleaded, "I'm sure everything will work out."

Kurt couldn't really blame his dad - not for his heart attack, or for the recession which started to drag them under. But in the end, because his dad's unwillingness to franchise out, they had lost the shop and had to move to Lima, of all places. What kind of name was Lima for a city, anyway? Lima was a type of bean - a curled, sickly pale, ugly bean that most normal and rational people pushed to the side of their plate and forgot about long after their steak was gone.

That's what Kurt's life in California had been. Steak. Rich and flavorful, and so extremely fulfilling. Even for a boy who didn't believe in a God, he had felt blessed. He had a good life in California. He had friends. He had a future. He was on his way.

Now, here he sat, calculator in hand, trying to figure out how he was ever going to make it out to New York and his dream school NYADA when he was making ten dollars an hour at his dad's new shop. His dad had already dropped the bomb that with the move and expenses he would most likely not be able to help Kurt afford the college of his dreams.

Kurt's only dream.

Kurt tossed the calculator to the floor, the horrid 1960s green shag carpet mocking him by shielding the tiny machine from shattering into a thousand satisfying pieces.

Kurt felt trapped; trapped like some animal that's meant to be free, too big for its cage and longing to roam. Kurt hated feeling trapped. It almost felt lilke not living at all.

Two weeks before school and here Kurt sat, on a metal stool in his dad's shop, begging silently for business to pick up. He'd better get used to it, Kurt thought. With his dad's poor health, Kurt would be spending most of his free time before and after school right here. On this stool. Because Kurt had taken mostly accelerated classes at his last school, he managed to swing getting first period off. Besides Kurt and his dad, Burt, had only one other employee - Mark.

Mark was a friend of Kurt's parents from back in the day, when Burt and Kurt's mother Elizabeth had lived in Lima. Mark had been the person to suggest that his dad move back to Lima, had found them the shop, and helped negotiate the move. Mark had even found his dad a house they could afford. Yup, Mark was a good guy.

Kurt hated Mark. Hated him with a burning passion. And Mark seemed to know it because he stayed to the far corner of the shop, and barely said anything other than hi and bye to Kurt.

It's not that Kurt didn't like working in his dad's shop. He actually quite enjoyed it. He wasn't very fond of getting dirty, but he liked working on cars. If his dreams of New York and NYADA didn't work out, being a custom tuner wouldn't be so bad. His dad disagreed. Burt Hummel definitely did not appreciate the street racing culture the way Kurt did. Far from it. It had been mortifying back home when dad would turn away boy racers, especially in California where custom tuners made all the money, and little shops like Hummel Tires and Lube were steadily going out of business.

Kurt had built his own car almost from scratch, and as much as his father hated the thing, Kurt had spent his own money on it, and his dad couldn't really complain much about it. Besides, Kurt didn't really race. He just liked cars...and the guys who drove the cars.

_Ding, ding._

Kurt looked up, a little surprised by what was rolling into the shop. Four boys, about his age, in tank tops and jeans, pushed a silver 300ZX through the bay doors. Kurt smiled. '_Now that's what I'm talking about_,' Kurt thought. Hot guys and a hot car. Maybe today wouldn't suck so hardcore after all.

Kurt quickly made his way over to the group.

"Hello, and welcome to Hummel Tires and Lube," Kurt said cheerfully.

'_Ugh_,' Kurt thought. '_That sounded lame, even to his own ears_.' His father demanded that he greet every customer the same way. Personally, Kurt didn't know what was wrong with just saying, '_Hello_,' or maybe, '_How may I help you?_'

"Hello," a tall Asian boy said, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "I wonder if you could help us."

"Okay," Kurt said, eyeing each of the boys in turn. They all smiled warmly at him.

"We've been trying to get this guy up and running for the last month or so," a blond boy said, patting the hood of the silver car with his hand. "I've got big plans for her."

"Yeah," a slightly shorter, dark haired boy agreed, "but the problem is it's making some strange noises, and it doesn't seem to have the pick up it should."

Kurt nodded his head thoughtfully as he took in the information, trying to appear calm and professional, and praying that his dad didn't come back from his break before Kurt had the chance to get this baby on the lift and put his hands on it.

"Just out of curiosity," Kurt said, looking the car up and down, "why did you stop in here? I mean, we're not really a custom car shop."

"Well," the last boy spoke up, "our regular mechanic sort of bugged out on us, and we saw the Eclipse out front..." The boy motioned over his shoulder to Kurt's own 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse. Kurt had forgotten to bring the cover he normally kept on it, so it sat outside in the shade. Parked next to his dad's pick up, it kind of stood out with its crystal blue paint job and silver lightning graphics down the side. "...we thought someone in here might be able to help us."

"Yup," Kurt said with a nod. "That's my baby. Took close to a year to get her up and running."

"That's hot," said the tall Asian boy. "Are you rolling NOS?"

Kurt smirked.

"Not if my dad's asking."

"Gotcha," the dark haired boy said with a smile.

"So, can you help us?" the blond boy said hopefully.

"This is a '96, right?" Kurt said, and the boys nodded. "Well, you're variable cam timing's probably dropped, so that's most likely where you're losing horsepower. And the ZX always makes a lot of interesting noises. I'd have to take it around the block to see..."

The sound of a door slamming shut, and heavy shuffling footsteps caused Kurt's mouth to go dry and his heart to sink.

"Hey, dad," Kurt called, already defeated.

"Hey, kiddo," Burt said, walking over slowly. "What's going on here?"

"I'm with a customer," Kurt said, turning and fixing his father with a tense smile, willing him with his eyes to turn around and walk back into the office so Kurt could fix this car. His dad didn't seem to take the hint. Burt circled the car and the group of kids slowly, examining them almost uncomfortably.

"300ZX?" his dad said thoughtfully. "What's the problem?"

"Possible cam timing problem, and a couple of odd noises," Kurt rushed out. "I was just about to take her around the block to make sure."

His dad nodded. He didn't look overly concerned. Kurt might just be in the clear.

"Is that an aftermarket silver flake?"

_Oh crap..._

Kurt sighed and dropped down onto the nearest stool. He knew where this was going...right out the door with the rest of his hopes and the possibility of a social life.

"So, you kids running NOS?" Burt asked, looking the car over. Three of the boys looked at each other nervously, but the tall Asian boy seemed to be the leader, and he didn't seem intimidated by Kurt's dad.

"Yeah," the Asian boy said, still smiling politely.

"You guys racing street around here?"

"Yes, sir. And may I say, sir, that your boy here seems to really know his stuff. We were kind of hoping he could help us out. We have quite a few cars, and we're in the market for a new mechanic."

Kurt perked up immediately. Did this guy just compliment him? And he was offering to bring them business? His dad couldn't say no to that, right? Kurt eyed his father shrewdly. He knew how his dad felt about street racing. He also knew that these kids could give them business, good steady business. Kurt sat straight as a rod, bouncing slightly, pleading in his head. Here it was, Kurt going to New York and living the dream, as long as his dad made the right decision.

"I'm sorry boys, but I don't think we can help you."

"Dad..." Kurt hissed.

"No, Kurt, now you know how I feel about racing." Burt turned to the boys with the car. "It's dangerous, and I will not promote it here in my shop. Besides, I don't think we offer the kind of services you guys are going to be needing anyhow."

"But, dad!"

"No, Kurt. Now I've said my piece. Why don't you gentlemen run along."

The blond boy deflated almost as much as Kurt. The Asian man nodded to his crew and they started to push their car back out of the garage. Kurt shot daggers at his dad as the man turned and headed back to his office. There it went; another opportunity rolling its way right out the door. Another time his dad could have made things right for them, but let his stubbornness and inability to change get in the way. If his dad thought they were going to get anywhere just doing tune-ups and oil changes for the rest of their lives, he was mistaken. Kurt decided then and there he was sick of watching his future be decided without him even getting to say a word. Kurt watched as his dad rounded to the back of the shop, then turned and ran after the boys.

"Hey!" Kurt called.

The Asian boy turned around, a smirk on his face.

"What's up?"

"I can do it." Kurt looked over his shoulder to make sure his dad didn't notice his absence. "I can fix your car, and any other one you want to toss my way."

"Really?" The man looked him up and down. "And what about pops?"

"Let me worry about him." Kurt felt guilty about disrespecting his dad. "Can you come back later? Maybe after we close?"

The four boys looked at each other, and after a silent moment, they nodded.

"Just bring it by tonight. I can have it done for you in an hour. Two tops."

"I'll bring it by at around 7. The races start at 10. And if I like the job you do, you can come with me and my crew. You can be our mechanic."

"Great," Kurt said, trying not to look too overjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys came back to the shop right at 7.

Kurt had been spot on with his assessment of the problem. He hustled with the ZX, and after replacing a belt and making a few minor adjustments to the camber to keep it from pulling, the car was ready to go. The blond boy, Jeff, was so overjoyed, that he grabbed Kurt up in a fierce hug, spun him around, and kissed him on the cheek, which didn't seem to go over too well with the dark haired boy, Nick.

"Well, Jeff seems to like you," Wes, the tall Asian boy, said with a smile. "I guess that means you're in. Nick, Jeff and I are going to head to the race. You can follow David. He's got the yellow Acura Integra. Nice to have you on the team, Porcelain."

Kurt took his offered hand and shook it, smiling.

Kurt hadn't had the opportunity to explore much of Lima since the move. Most of his time he spent at home or the shop. He had stopped by the local high school to fill out some paperwork, and did a drive by the hospital to see how fast he could make it from his house there, just in case. Other than that, he hadn't gone anywhere.

A little thrill of excitement shot through Kurt as he followed David down back roads and surface streets to the unincorporated section of Lima. It was a nice change opening up his Eclipse as he traveled down the deserted streets and into the business park. Even in California, he didn't have much of an opportunity to see what his car could do. He reminisced fondly on the few times he got to take her out to the desert, speeding along winding roads and over abandoned dirt paths; feeling happy and young and free.

All too soon the ride ended, but a new thrill had just begun. At the end of a dark and quiet street, bright lights glowed in every conceivable color. Bass boomed until the concrete vibrated with it. A cacophony of laughing and yelling and discordant music filled the humid air. The air pulsed with energy.

David's Integra led Kurt slowly through the crowd, streets lined with rows of cars, different crews clustered, tuning their cars or shooting the shit; some even placing bets.

Kurt smiled. He breathed. He felt a little more at home.

David and Kurt took the street to the end. Kurt already recognized Jeff's 300ZX and Wes's blue and orange Toyota Supra. Kurt and David pulled alongside and parked. Kurt could feel eyes on him as he stepped from his car and approached the group. Wes put a heavy hand on Kurt's shoulder and led him over to seven cars, lined up side by side. Most of the boys were engaged in animated conversation, but two boys in particular saw them approach, and immediately walked over. Kurt felt a little out of his element around them. Every member of Wes's crew, with the exception of Jeff, dressed in designer clothes, and Kurt still wore his overalls from work, but more than that he was wary of the hungry look in these two boys' eyes - eyes trained on him like laser sights.

Wes gestured to them. "This is Dave Karofsky," Wes said indicating the larger, burly boy, "but he goes by Monster. And this is Sebastian Smythe." The taller boy with the perfectly coifed hair smiled, showing all of his perfect, white teeth. Dave nodded with a small grunt in Kurt's direction, his mouth set in a thin line. Sebastian cut in front of Dave swiftly and took Kurt by the elbow. Kurt saw Dave stiffen.

"Well, hello gorgeous," Sebastian said, leaning forward to quickly peck Kurt on the cheek. Despite himself, Kurt blushed. "Thank God you're here. I need to you take a look at my car."

"Shouldn't I ask around first?" Kurt was eager to make some space between himself and Sebastian.

"I don't see why." Sebastian seemed unable or unwilling to sense Kurt's discomfort with his close proximity. "Those other cars are good, but mine is really the flagship of the crew. So you can start with mine and work your way down from there."

Sebastian quickly led Kurt away before he could object any futher, and walked Kurt over to the most beautiful sight Kurt had ever seen. Sitting strategically underneath a street light to emphasize all its glory, Sebastian had parked his blue and red Nissan GT-R.

"Oh my God," Kurt breathed, breaking away from Sebastian's grip on his elbow to walk over to the car. Sebastian hummed appreciatively as his eyes followed Kurt's lithe form. Kurt walked the length of the car, taking in every line, every curve, every detail.

'_Custom wheels, of course,'_ Kurt appraised. '_Carbon fiber rear spoiler, and that has to be an aftermarket paint job_.' Kurt peeked through the passenger window, unaware that his mouth had dropped open. _'God_,' Kurt thought, and he was afraid he had almost moaned out loud, '_look at those gorgeous leather seats. I bet you those smell fantastic. And everything's so clean. Does he even drive it?...asshole...'_

"You want to take a peek under the hood?" Sebastian preened proudly.

"Please," Kurt said. Sebastian raised the hood and this time Kurt did moan. Sebastian's eyes flashed at the sound, and his wicked grin curled even higher towards his piercing eyes. Sebastian leaned casually close to Kurt as he could. Kurt bent low over the engine well. Sebastian watched him closely, letting his mind wander over the tight fit of Kurt's overalls. Sebastian took in a sharp breath.

Kurt wished Sebastian would go somewhere else for a moment and leave Kurt alone with this exceptional car. Kurt tried to block out the presence that was Sebastian Smythe, but the CK cologne he bathed in made it a little difficult.

Kurt could feel Sebastian inch closer, and tried as subtly as possible to move away.

"What's up, baby?" Sebastian purred, leaning closer to Kurt's shoulder. "Am I making you nervous?"

"Uh..." Kurt looked up to see Sebastian's green eyes a little too close for comfort, "I just...your cologne...it's coming on a little strong."

"I'm sorry you don't like it, baby." Sebastian stuck out his lip, pretending to pout. "I use it to mask the smell of the motor oil around here."

"And what's wrong with the smell of motor oil?" Kurt sounded more defensive than he intended. "It's the smell of an honest day's work."

'_Yikes_,' Kurt thought for a second. '_I sound like my dad_.'

"I never said I didn't like it." Sebastian inhaled along the column of Kurt's neck as he spoke. "Actually, it's kinda hot."

Kurt stood up quickly. He felt the need to move on.

"Was there somthing you wanted me to look at?" Kurt asked.

"Why, yes, actually," Sebastian said with a too wide grin. Kurt closed his eyes and breathed out quickly in frustration.

"I meant the car, Sebastian."

"Nope," Sebastian said smugly. "I just brought you over here to enjoy the view."

Kurt sighed and looked down at the amazing piece of machinery he had his hands on...and then up at the piece of work in front of him.

'_Another time, beautiful_,' Kurt thought mournfully as he took a last fleeting glance at the pristine Nissan laid open for him.

"I should be moving on then," Kurt said. "It looks like Monster's been glaring over here for the last five minutes, so I better see what he needs."

Sebastian made to reach for Kurt's hand, but Kurt managed to slink out of his grasp.

"It was nice meeting you," Kurt said with an obvious side-long look at the car, then turned and hurried away to where Dave stood next to his Dodge Charger, looking a little unnervingly at Kurt.

"Blaine!" a blond girl squealed, running at him and leaping into his arms. "You're back! You're really back!"

"Yeah, Brittany," he said, placing a light kiss to the top of her head, "I'm definitely back."

A tall boy in a red letterman's jacket and a mohawk came up and offered Blaine a hand, which Blaine took.

"Look who's back, rolling with the McKinley Crew," the boy crowed enthusiastically, pulling Blaine in for a hug.

"Hey, Puck." Blaine embraced the other boy briefly.

"That's a bum deal about your dad," Puck said, eyeing Blaine sympathetically.

"No worries, man." Blaine patted Puck lightly on the arm. "So, is the whole crew here?"

"Yup," Puck said. "Finn and Sam are already at the starting line, shooting the shit with some Crawford Country Day girls..." Puck pointed to where two boys in similar red letterman jackets sat with their cars chatting up some girls in obscenely short skirts.

"You saw Britt."

"Yeah," Blaine said with a grin. "But where's Tana?"

"Oh, Santana's ripping some guy a new one for offfering Britt a ride." Almost on cue Blaine could hear an angry Latina cursing in fluent Spanish at some poor guy she had pinned against a vile green Honda Civic, looking for all intents and purposes like he'd rather melt into the floor and die.

"Annnnnd Mike and Tina." Puck gestured vaguely at a purple Mazda RX-7, rocking fairly steadily where it was parked in a far, dark corner.

"Gotcha," Blaine responded with a nod and a wink.

"Yup," Puck said, "all present and accounted for, just waiting for their benevolent dictator to reclaim his throne."

"Oh, no, Puck," Blaine said, shaking his head sincerely, "I can't do that to you. I've been gone for months. This is your crew now."

"Hecks no, brother." Puck laughed, shaking his own head emphatically. "I was just keeping the seat warm for you, if you will. Truth be told, the perks of leadership are not all their cracked up to be. Besides, nothing was the same without you around."

Blaine put an arm around his friend.

"Only if you're sure."

"Positive," Puck said.

"I assume Wes and his boys have made an appearance." Blaine glanced over the cars quickly.

"Don't you know it."

The McKinley Crew converged as Blaine and Puck made the rounds, each leaning in to welcome their leader with a hug or a clap on the back. They fell back into the comfortable routine of joking, catching up, and enjoying each other's company.

As the rest of the crew laughed and talked, Blaine let his eyes wander. There was an excellent turn out. Rows and rows of cars lined the streets, some with their hoods open. A lot of the drivers Blaine knew, a couple he didn't. He sought out and found Dalton's Crew. Wes, their crew chief, had his arms draped over two Crawford Country Day girls. Blaine wondered for a moment how his girlfriend felt about that. Past the cars and the tight cluster of drivers jawing loudly, he saw a sight that made him stop, stare, and certain parts of his body take notice. Bent deep over the engine of a familiar blood red Dodge Charger was a pair of gun metal grey overalls stretched over the most amazing ass Blaine had ever seen. Even at this distance, Blaine could hear the boy's voice as he muttered angrily, pale hands emerging every once in a while to wipe themselves on a ratty old rag hanging over the frame.

The boy in the overalls stood slightly, and Blaine caught a peek of his stunning silhouette. Skin so pale it glowed and a head of perfectly styled chestnut colored hair, this boy looked far from real, and way too delicate to be covered in grease. Regardless, it suited him. His high cheek bones were a perfect frame for what appeared to be a carefully chiseled nose. His eyes flashed in the HIDs of passing cars, the white lights reflecting their color - the most complex combination of blue-green Blaine had ever seen. Blaine smiled. He had to meet this guy.

Blaine walked over to the boy, chuckling internally with the argument he was having almost with himself, as the car's owner stood confounded.

"Now, why would you do that?" the mechanic lamented. "Did you even look at the specs or did you just decide to stick plugs into holes?" The man looking over the boy's shoulder grunted, fists balled tight at his side.

"Take it easy, Monster," Blaine said, pushing the lurking man away with a hand to the chest, "I'm sure he meant that in the best possible way."

At the sound of the new voice, Kurt stood up.

"No," Kurt said, wiping the back of one hand across his brow, "I meant it exactly the way it sounded."

Kurt lowered the hood of the car, and turned the full fire of his gaze on the hulking boy to his right.

"Now drive her around the block a couple of times and if nothing blows up I'm sure you'll be fine."

Kurt turned on his heel and headed away, barely paying any attention to Blaine. Blaine looked momentarily back at Monster, who wore a strange and unreadable expression as he watched the mechanic saunter away, before getting in his car and driving off down the street.

Blaine turned back to the boy in the overalls as he hurried off to another car. Blaine ran to catch up.

"And what do you need?" Kurt asked, not even turning his head to acknowledge Blaine as he followed Kurt.

"I need you, actually." Blaine reached out to grab Kurt's arm and stop his forward momentum. Kurt's heart fluttered a bit at the touch of this boy's hand and the seductive sound of his voice. Kurt took a moment to look up and down this boy's body. Dark blue jeans hugged his legs, leaving little to the imagination, bu neither did his tight red polo shirt. Then there was the cliche leather jacket, but Kurt had to admit, he wore it well.

Kurt happened to be a sucker for a bad boy.

Kurt's eyes returned to the boy's smug grin. He had definitely noticed Kurt giving him a once over. Kurt swallowed. He locked eyes with Blaine and blushed prettily.

"What?" Kurt responded almost breathlessly.

"You are the mechanic, right?" Blaine asked, eyebrows raised, "for the Dalton Crew?"

"Yes," Kurt said abruptly, coming back to himself, "yes, I most definitely am."

"I need you to take a look at my baby." Blaine smirked, motioning vaguely over his shoulder. "I think I have an issue with my NOS. It's giving me problems."

Kurt let out the breath he was holding, letting his eyes drift momentarily over Blaine's shoulders at a large black car in the distance.

"I'll take a look." Kurt sprang forward, tossing his rag over a shoulder.

Kurt approached the black 2007 Mustang GT and raised his eyebrows. Blaine nodded.

"So, you're rolling American Muscle." Kurt looked over the car. "Doesn't that put you at a disadvantage with these little boy cars?"

"What I lack in acceleration, I make up for in power." Blaine lowered his voice a bit, and the suggestion wasn't lost on Kurt. "At least I didn't opt for a Miata."

"At least," Kurt chuckled. Kurt turned at the driver's side door and Blaine was suddenly there behind him, crowding him. '_Jeez_,' Kurt thought, '_don't these guys know about personal space?_'

"Well," Kurt said, looking at Blaine expectantly, "show me where you keep it."

Blaine's eyebrows shot straight to his hairline. Kurt rolled his eyes with a smirk of his own.

"Your NOS," he clarified. Blaine opened the door to his car and gestured inside.

Kurt bent over to peer into the car, and Blaine's breath hitched in his throat. There it was again - that gorgeous ass that summoned him from across the parking lot. Blaine's hands twitched at his sides, itching to grab this boy's hips and pull him towards him, to feel him against him. Maybe this year would be interesting after all, Blaine thought. Kurt rummaged inside Blaine's car, every adjustment and movement of Kurt's hips driving Blaine insane.

"Who put this in?" Kurt called over his shoulder, and Blaine had to take a deep breath to steady himself before he could even think of answering Kurt's question.

"I did," Blaine replied darkly, not moving his eyes from the curves of Kurt's ass.

"Well," Kurt said, standing up slightly, "there's your first problem."

"Hey," Blaine said indignantly. Kurt giggled, and the slight tinkling sound set Blaine nearly ablaze with desire for this beautiful boy, already bent over in his car. The overall image was almost too much.

"Well," Kurt said, standing, "I think you probably have a kink in your line."

Blaine came up close, cornering Kurt between his body and the car.

"And what do you know about the condition of my line?" Blaine whispered. Blaine's warm breath over the skin of Kurt's neck sent shivers throughout his whole body.

Kurt's reaction to Blaine's advances confused him a little. Why was standing this close to Blaine different than being leered at by Sebastian? Kurt should have the same reaction to this arrogant jasckass as he did when Sebastian made his suggestive comments. Something about Blaine felt warm and alluring, even if he did seem to think he was God's gift. Getting involved with Sebastian just seemed empty and dangerous.

Then there were Kurt's own traitorous thoughts. Oh, the things he could imagine Blaine doing to him on the hood of this beautiful car.

"Well," Kurt started, trying to sound like his whole body wasn't about to spontaneously burst into flame. "You press that little button, you wait a bit, then it pulls hard? You get black smoke?"

"Aha," Blaine said, his eyes heavy lidded, closing the space between them, and why did everything Kurt just said suddenly sound really dirty?

Kurt took in a breath sharply as he felt Blaine's leg wedge itself gently between Kurt's. Kurt was trapped; there was nowhere for him to go, and for the first time in his life, Kurt didn't mind at all. Kurt could feel Blaine's lips ghost over his skin, could feel goosebumps forming. Kurt swallowed hard, lifting a hand and settling it on the hard plains of Blaine's chest...and pushed him firmly away.

When Kurt looked back up into Blaine's eyes, they were wide with surprise, but his lips were curled in a devilish grin.

Blaine loved a challenge.

"You're running a 150 shot," Kurt continued, clearing his throat. "I would recommend replacing it with a 75 shot until you have the kinks fixed, and get her a blanket. I don't think she's getting hot enough."

"I don't know," Blaine said, his eyes traveling shamelessly down Kurt's body. "I think he's getting plenty hot." Kurt looked away, thankful for the dark night covering the crimson flush he knew colored his cheeks. But the darkness did nothing to hide the very obvious bulge that was forming in the front of his overalls. Kurt knew from the smirk on Blaine's lips that he noticed it, too.

"Well," Kurt said, ducking underneath Blaine's arm and walking around to the front of the car. "There's nothing I can do for you now, but if you come by the shop I can definitely help you out."

"I'll do that," Blaine said thickly, stalking Kurt slowly as Kurt popped Blaine's hood to check out the engine. "I'll stop by and you can help me, you know, work out the kinks."

Kurt stood quickly, almost slamming his head on the metal hood.

"And what do we have here, Kurt?" Wes walked up to them, looking less than amused. "Fraternizing with the enemy?"

"What?" Kurt sputtered, looking between Blaine and Wes.

"Hello, Wes," Blaine said, his smile plastered stiffly to his face. "Nice to see you again."

"Blaine." Wes acknowledged the shorter man with a curt nod.

"I'm sorry, Wes," Kurt said, a slightly frantic look on his face that made Blaine frown. "He said he was with your crew."

"Technically, I asked if you were the mechanic for Dalton's Crew," Blaine clarified with a smirk. "I never said I was with them."

Kurt's eyes were ablaze again, focused on Blaine and set to kill. His features were rigid and set, his warm smile gone, and Blaine felt guilty.

"Come along, Kurt." Wes secured a hand to Kurt's shoulder, turning him away. "Hunter needs you to take a look at his brakes."

Without so much as a good bye, Kurt walked off with Wes. Blaine couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Kurt seemed in Wes's presence, or any of the Dalton's Crew's presence for that matter. Blaine's heart went out to him. Wes used to be an easy going guy, but now he had grown into an unforgiving man.

Blaine shook his head sadly as he climbed into his car. He closed the door and took a breath, ready to drive back over to his crew, until he caught a hint of something that wasn't there before. It settled in the air around him - on the steering wheel where Kurt had brushed it with his hip, on the leather of the seats where Kurt had put his hands, and on the front of Blaine's jacket where Kurt had pressed up against him, hard and wanting. He had breathed it in when he had gotten so close to Kurt he could see the tiny freckles sprinkled across his nose and the subtle flecks of grey in his blue-green eyes. It was the smell of vanilla, somehow managing to overwhelm the smell of motor oil around him. Blaine closed his eyes and breathed in, trying to recall the look in Kurt's eyes from moments before, the soft glow of heat that shimmered beneath their depths - when Kurt didn't hate him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where'd you go, gorgeous?" Sebastian purred into Kurt's ear as Kurt ran his eyes along the brakes of Hunter Clarington's obnoxious gold Silvia. "Wes tells us you wandered into enemy territory."

Kurt sighed. He saw the way it was going to be. He turned on his own charm as he looked back at Sebastian. Sebastian bent at the waist to talk to him, apparently not willing to dirty his faux distressed Abercrombie jeans by kneeling down to actually talk to Kurt on the level.

"Seems like I did," Kurt said, standing. "But luckily I made it back without a scratch."

"And virtue intact, I hope."

Kurt felt all the color drain from his face. He turned from Sebastian quickly, looking over the roof of the car to where Hunter stood fiddling with his iPhone.

"They're fine for now, but I need to get this on the lift and look a little more."

Hunter barely looked up as he nodded in Kurt's direction, and Kurt hurried off to his own car for a moment, ears burning from Sebastian's words, needing a moment of peace.

He wasn't so lucky. Sebastian stalked after him.

"I saw you chatting up Blaine Anderson..." Sebastian's words followed him as Kurt focused on his car, "and FYI, that boy's okay for a good time, but don't get too attached."

"Why not?" Kurt found himself asking as he opened his car door and sat in the driver's seat.

"Because, Blaine's not really the boyfriend type. He's more the love 'em and leave 'em kind."

"And how do you know that?" Kurt asked, surprised that he even cared.

"I get my intel from a reliable source," Sebastian said vaguely. "Anyway, best to stick with me, beautiful. I'm _all_ about commitment."

Kurt wouldn't look up into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian let his words hang for a moment before tapping on the roof of Kurt's car, and then turned to walk away.

"See you at the starting line," Sebastian called out. "I want to see your pretty mouth cheering me on."

Sebastian walked smoothly away, and Kurt took a shuddering breath, feeling altogether tired and disgusted. He just wanted to go back to California. He wanted to go home.

Kurt never made his way back to the starting line. He drove off a short distance, trying to be a little more unaccessible. Six races total took place, but no major wagers were made. More time was spent bad mouthing other drivers than actually driving. Kurt could see the Dalton boys look over at him from time to time, especially Sebastian and bizarrely enough Dave. Kurt had a suspicion that Dave might be homophobic. There was no mistaking that something about Dave was off, and that he didn't seem to like Kurt, so Kurt would have to remember to watch his back.

Kurt noticed that Blaine didn't race at all, probably because of the issue with his NOS line. Kurt wanted to believe that he noticed a few fleeting glances from Blaine's honey colored eyes as well, but from the distance he sat Kurt couldn't be sure. Besides, a boy that gorgeous had to be attached. Blaine had probably been messing around by flirting with Kurt. He knew Kurt was there with Dalton. Blaine had admitted it. He was prbably just trying to throw Wes off his game, and cop a feel to boot.

Great. Now Kurt felt tired, frustrated, and played.

But tired was winning. He sent Wes a text asking if they still needed him, and Wes said that he could head home if he wanted. He also thanked him for all his hard work.

Well, there was that.

Kurt stood and stretched, hearing the satisfying pop and crack of his spine as he twisted his back left and right.

"You can't just do that," a smooth as silk voice said as it approached.

"Do what?" Kurt asked, too tired to be witty.

"Stand and stretch like that," Blaine said, coming into view from the city of lights ahead. "That image does things to people."

"Oh really?" Kurt said, deliberately bending at the waist to touch his toes, folding his thin body completely in half and grinning at the sound of Blaine's appreciative groan.

'_Take that, asswipe_,' Kurt mused vidictively. '_Three years of cheerleading_.'

Blaine walked past Kurt with a last longing look down at his bent over form and wandered over to Kurt's Eclipse.

"Nice ride." Blaine nodded approvingly. "How come you're not down there racing instead of up here...stretching?"

"Because," Kurt said, standing up straight and returning to his car, "I fix cars, I don't race."

"Why not?" Blaine asked, his flirtatious facade slipping a bit.

"Because, it's not for me. I love my car. I love driving my car. I don't want to risk losing it. It means a lot to me." Kurt couldn't understand why he was telling Blaine all of this. Did Blaine even really care? Still, Kurt didn't have anyone else to talk to. Kurt had learned recently that his supposed best friends in California were too busy with their still fabulous lives to be concerned with him. Even Chandler Kiel, an awkward little tadpole gay who had pursued Kurt like the plague for the past year and a half had quickly found someone else to obssess over. And the Dalton Crew, they didn't really seem like the warm milk and lady talk type.

But here sat Blaine, with his gorgeous hazel eyes, his sexy curls, and his open and genuine smile, asking Kurt about his life.

"What does it mean to you?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt turned and looked over at the horizon. The lights from the cars were slowly retreating, shooting away in various directions.

"It means freedom," Kurt said. "No matter what happens in my life, no matter what happens at home, no matter...what I lose...I can just get in my car and drive away."

A tense silence followed Kurt's words. Other cars started driving their way. Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was looking back at him with an almost sympathetic expression. Kurt felt a lump in his throat.

It would be so easy to fall head over heels for this boy, Kurt realized. For some reason, that thought made Kurt angry, remembering how easily Blaine had played him.

Kurt stormed over to his driver side door, hoping Blaine would take the hint and back away, but he didn't.

"Look," Kurt said, "don't you have some other newbie to mess with, or some hot guy waiting for you at home? I mean, why are you over here fucking with me?"

Blaine looked startled.

"I'm not fucking with you." Blaine moved away from where he leaned against Kurt's Eclipse and approached Kurt slowly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Look," Blaine said, "I'm sorry about before. I really am, but I wasn't trying to fuck with you. Really."

"Well," Kurt said, glaring at him, "unless you can give me a reason I might possibly believe, please do me the favor of stepping away from my car before I roll over you. FYI, my NOS actually _does_ work."

Blaine had to smirk a bit at that. Kurt shut himself inside his car, but Blaine leaned in through the open window.

"Kurt," Blaine said, lowering his voice, "I would really like the chance to get to know you, if you'd let me."

Kurt wanted to believe him. He really did. The look in Blaine's eyes was enough to melt Kurt's heart. But the cynic lurking inside Kurt reared its ugly head. Kurt turned the key in the ignition and gunned the engine. He laughed wryly.

"Yup," Kurt said shaking his head, "right."

Blaine backed away just as Kurt put his car into drive and peeled away into the flow of cars heading out of the business park. Kurt didn't look back in his rear view to see Blaine's reaction.

Blaine walked slowly away smiling. He was right. Kurt would be a challenge.

Blaine never turned his back on a challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon, Kurt was leaning over the engine of a Suzuki Esteem, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Is that Suzuki finished yet, Kurt?" Burt yelled from his office.

"Five more minutes, dad," Kurt called, stifling another yawn. "Though it would be easier if they just scrap this piece of..."

The sound of a bell caught Kurt's attention. He looked outside to see a black car rolling into the bay. Kurt stood up and looked over to see a Toyota Corolla come to a stop. Kurt glanced toward the office to see his dad come out and approach the vehicle. Kurt went back to his work.

Kurt finished vacuuming out the foot well when he heard a throat clearing behind him.

"One minute," Kurt said. He turned off the vacuum, and started to back out of the car when he heard a quiet '_damn_' from behind him in a strikingly familiar voice.

Kurt stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt snapped.

"That's no way to talk to a customer," Blaine teased. Blaine thumbed over his shoulder, motioning to the Toyota.

"You're driving a Corolla now?" Kurt scoffed. "You know, you're car choices are getting a little ridiculous."

"Oh, don't even try to front," Blaine said, closing the space between them. "I know the Mustang gets you hot."

Kurt brushed passed Blaine quickly, trying desperately to will away the sudden flush to his cheeks, and walked briskly toward the car. Blaine followed, smiling.

"Besides, word on the street is that your dad doesn't like racers. I figured I'd come here covertly."

"And _that's_ what you chose as your Trojan horse?" Kurt said with a look of disgust.

"The Corolla's my mom's. She asked me to go get an oil change."

"You know," Kurt said, not looking up from his paper work, "not that we don't appreciate the business, but there's a Jiffy Lube right down the block. In and out in less than 30 minutes."

"But I heard you're the best in town," Blaine drawled, enjoying how easily he could make Kurt's flawless complexion go from pale to red in nearly record time, "and in and out in 30 minutes doesn't interest me. I'm willing to wait if you're going to take your time."

Kurt's head snapped up, his face flushing again with obvious desire but his eyes blazing in anger.

"Then I suggest you let me get to it." Kurt tried to steady his trembling voice. Kurt put out a hand, silently asking Blaine for the car key. Blaine's face softened, his eyes melting to that sultry honey color that made Kurt a little weak at the knees. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, and brought it swiftly to his lips. He kissed Kurt's knuckles softly. Kurt watched Blaine's eyelids drift closed as he pressed his lips to Kurt's skin. It tingled where Blaine's lips touched him. Kurt was so shocked he couldn't even think to grab his hand back. Blaine began to pull away, lifting his eyes to meet Kurt's. Kurt's eyes still glowed with blue flame, but not out of anger this time.

Blaine released Kurt's hand and backed away.

"I'll be back in an hour," Blaine said, "and then maybe we can discuss working out those kinks."

Kurt was about to call after him, to remind Blaine that he had forgotten to leave the key, until the feeling in Kurt's tingling skin came back suddenly and Kurt realized Blaine had managed to slip it into his hand.

Kurt stood stunned for a moment, and then looked up to where his father stood, just inside the office door. Burt followed Blaine's figure with his eyes, then turned to look at his son. Kurt locked eyes with his father, and Burt raised a questioning eyebrow. Kurt stood, mouth slightly agape. His dad chuckled silently, shaking his head from side to side as he turned and went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt did the oil change on the Corolla, demanding that his dad sit down behind the counter and rest. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine kissing his hand. Kurt had never been properly kissed, and now he began to imagine what those soft, full lips might feel like pressed against his own. Kurt hustled to finish, then vacuumed the carpets, cleaned the windows, and checked the air pressure on the tires. Burt raised an eyebrow as he came over to examine Kurt's work.

Kurt looked up at the smirk on his father's face and grimaced.

"There's nothing wrong with going the extra mile," Kurt answered without being asked. "We need repeat customers."

"I didn't say anything," Burt said, stepping back with his hands in the air. "Just one thing?"

"What, dad?" Kurt groaned, "I'm kind of busy."

"Is he gay?"

Kurt stood up quickly and smacked his head on the steering wheel. He turned and saw his dad laughing silently. Kurt couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Yes, he's gay, but that has nothing to do with providing excellent customer service."

"Sure, kiddo," Burt said, making his way back to the counter, "whatever you say."

Blaine came back exactly an hour later, and from the moment he stepped through the bay doors, Kurt felt his heart racing inside his chest. Kurt expected Blaine to make a bee line for him, but he didn't. He glanced Kurt's way with a polite smile, and then headed straight for Burt siiting behind the counter. Kurt watched as Blaine and Burt talked. At one point Blaine said something that had Burt throwing his head back with laughter, shaking his head from side to side.

Kurt felt so conflicted it was maddening. He didn't know if he was more annoyed that Blaine seemed to be paying no attention to him, or that Blaine had gotten his father to laugh that carefree, full body laugh that Kurt hadn't seen in years.

Blaine and Burt didn't seem too eager to end their conversation, and they definitely didn't seem too concerned with Kurt, so Kurt walked to where Mark was struggling with a radiator flush and decided to offer some assistance.

As was the way of things around the shop, Mark eventually left Kurt to finish up the radiator service alone, and wandered off to the back to inventory some plugs. Kurt let his mind drift as he went through the motions of siphoning out the fluid and draining the resevoir, all the while running lyrics through his head. This hyper-infatuation he had with Blaine had to stop. He had only met him last night and already Blaine had slipped seamlessly into his daydreams.

Kurt dreamt about his audition for NYADA, and there Blaine was, sitting in the audience, watching him, eyes blown wide with awe and adoration. Kurt imagined he was leaving school after a hard day in dance class, and there was Blaine showing up to walk him home. Kurt fantasized he was in his tiny shoebox apartment, taking an early morning shower and preparing for the day, when along came Blaine, climbing in behind him, gloriously naked, sucking on Kurt's neck, his soapy hands wandering...

A hand tapped Kurt gently on the shoulder.

"Cheesus!" Kurt screeched, as he jumped like a bolt and tossed the empty plastic container of radiator flush straight into the air, sending it vaulting over the Celica he was working on and slamming into the office window. From behind him, Kurt heard Burt roar with laughter. Kurt turned slowly, small droplets of bluish liquid clinging to his hair, his cheeks so red they almost pulsated. Blaine stood a short distance away, biting his lips to stifle a grin.

"I am so sorry I startled you, Kurt," Blaine said when he finally dared to speak. "I thought for sure you heard me coming up behind you."

"No," Kurt said, nonchalantly brushing damp locks from his face, trying to sound nonplussed. "No, I didn't hear you. Was there something you needed."

"Yes, actually," Blaine said, closing the distance between them so he could whisper in Kurt's ear. "I wanted to know if you would be at the race tonight?"

"Most likely," Kurt said, his voice breathy as the stubble on Blaine's cheek tickled Kurt's neck, sending tiny jolts racing everywhere they touched.

"Great," Blaine said, pulling away with a smile.

Blaine turned and walked away, climbing into the Corolla with a final wave to Burt, which the older man enthusiastically returned. Kurt followed Blaine with his eyes as he drove away, the back of his hand tingling where it longed to be kissed.

The races were held in the same business park as the night before. When Kurt arrived, he didn't see Blaine anywhere. Sebastian wasted no time monopolizing Kurt, swearing up and down that his GT-R was making a pinging noise he had never heard before. Kurt knew it was just another excuse by Sebastian to have Kurt bent over his car, but with a beauty like Bas's GT-R, Kurt couldn't really say that he minded.

Kurt employed every trick in his arsenal to block Sebastian's presence from his mind while he futily chased a mysterious ailment that Kurt knew didn't exist. Sebastian had leaned close, watching Kurt work.

"Do you always sing while you work?" Sebastian asked. Kurt hadn't realized he had been singing.

"Not always," Kurt said, standing upright. "I'm going to check your NOS canister. This line doesn't look quite right."

Kurt walked around to the car door and let himself inside.

'_Oh God, those seats do smell fantastic_,' Kurt thought. Suddenly he remembered the leather seats in Blaine's Mustang, how cool and smooth they felt beneath his hands, and that smell...that had to have been Blaine's smell. Just thinking about it...

"Because it's really fantastic."

Kurt swallowed suddenly, and choked. He turned to look at Sebastian's face.

"Wait...what?"

"Your voice," Sebastian supplied. "I said it was really fantastic. Why don't you consider attending Dalton. We have an excellent a cappella choir. The Warblers. We're kind of like rock stars. And we could sure use a voice like yours."

"Really?" Kurt said, standing up and looking boldly into Sebastian's green eyes. "Are you really interested in my voice, or do you just have some weird fantasy that involves a prep school uniform?"

Sebastian bit his lower lip and shook his head.

Kurt returned to the NOS canister and reconnected the line.

"You might not want to keep pulling on that," Kurt said, and Sebastian's face went blank. Kurt snickered.

'_Jesus Christ_,' Kurt thought. '_Cars and sex, that's all these guys think about_.'

That's when he spotted Blaine, arms wrapped around the waist of some other man Kurt hadn't seen before. They were hugging and laughing. The other man was older, taller, and had an amazing head of hair. Kurt held his breath, waiting for them to break apart. Kurt became light headed, blowing the breath out forcefully, and they still stayed linked in each other's arms.

Kurt felt a warm breath tickle his neck as the familiar smell of CK wafted around him.

"Ouch," Sebastian said with a chuckle, following Kurt's eye line and seeing the couple embrace one more time before the tall man bent down and pressed his lips to Blaine's cheek.

Kurt cursed to himself as his eyes went misty for a moment. He turned quickly and jogged off down the line of cars just as Blaine turned his eyes, following Kurt's form as he stormed away. Kurt grabbed Monster's elbow with his slender hand, eyes firmly downcast.

"Come on, Monster," Kurt barked, pulling the giant along with him to his Charger. "Let's go see how you managed to fuck up your plugs this time."

Sometimes Kurt wished he had another vice other than cars. He always admired the drama of a spurned character finding some seedy bar where they could smoke or drink their troubles away. But he had nothing. Well, he had Bokwa and the occasional wheat grass, but he wasn't sure those qualified as vices. For five races he had avoided Blaine. Every time Blaine even looked as if he might come over to talk to Kurt, Kurt found someplace else he had to be. The first time, he jetted off to the porta potty, even though Kurt Hummel would never be caught dead using a porta potty. The second time, he had ducked down behind Monster's Charger, garnering a strange look from the massive boy. The third time he had actually resorted to hopping into Jeff's 300ZX when Jeff decided to stretch his car's legs, and they shot off down the road and around the block for about 20 minutes.

But Blaine was becoming hard to avoid.

"I have to run back to the shop," Kurt declared when he saw Blaine's eyes lock with his. "I'll be back in 30." As Blaine headed his way Kurt hopped nimbly into his Eclipse through the open window, and fired up his engine. Blaine saw the move, turned tail, and rushed to his Mustang, turning the key, throwing the car into gear, and shooting out after Kurt.

Kurt heard him before he saw him, even over the rumble of the next race about to start. Kurt's Eclipse glided swiftly over the asphalt as he veered down a street he thought for certain would take him back home. After a couple of miles, the street lamps disappeared, and the only lights around were the headlights of the two cars and the glow of the full moon overhead.

After a while Kurt noticed that Blaine was no longer trying to keep up, and he breathed a sigh of relief. That relief was short lived when Kurt realized why. Without a chance to change direction, Kurt drove into an alley between two buildings, with another building only a mile or so ahead.

"Shit shit shit!" Kurt muttered angrily to himself as he threw his car quickly into reverse. Kurt looked into his rearview mirror to see Blaine's car parked behind his, blocking Kurt's only exit. Blaine had already gotten out of his car. Kurt had no room to open his car door, so he climbed out of the window again and shimmied along the space between his car and the wall. He rushed forward to confront Blaine. Blaine walked toward him.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Kurt growled.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Blaine countered.

"I thought you said you weren't playing me."

"I'm not!" Blaine's incredulous expression angered Kurt.

"Oh, really?" Kurt shot back. "Then who's the guy with the white man's perm you were hanging all over."

Blaine's eyes shifted as he thought, and then he laughed.

"You mean Jeremiah?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

"How the hell should I know," Kurt shot back.

Blaine shook his head, smiling.

"No, he's just a friend," Blaine said, walking closer to Kurt. Kurt backed away at his approach. "He just got into Stanford. He's moving to California with his boyfriend."

California...with his boyfriend...Kurt was incredibly jealous.

Then he came to his senses, and he was mortified.

He had just laid all his cards out on the table. Now Blaine would know...

"Wait, wait, wait," Blaine said. Kurt didn't realize they had still been walking until the back of his knees hit the rear bumper of his car, and he was trapped...again.

Kurt was beginning to sense a pattern.

"No, I wasn't," Kurt said, anticipating the words before they left Blaine's mouth.

Blaine smiled.

"Whatever you're thinking right now, it's completely untrue," Kurt persisted.

Blaine leaned in close while Kurt leaned away, but there was no where left for Kurt to go.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, his voice low and sinful, "do I detect a little bit of jealousy?"

"No," Kurt said quickly. '_No, you detect a LOT of jealousy_.'

"I mean, what...what do I have to be jealous of?" Kurt eyed Blaine darkly as Blaine moved in on him slowly, pursing his lips and blowing a cool breath of air over the column of Kurt's neck. Goosebumps bloomed quickly over the expanse of Kurt's skin, delighting Blaine to no end.

"That's right," Blaine said, as he moved down Kurt's neck, inhaling as he went, searching out that elusive scent of vanilla. "What do you have to worry about?"

"I..." Kurt stammered nervously and he hated himself for it. "I'm worried that I'm mistaking flattery for affection."

Blaine stopped and looked up into Kurt's face. Kurt's eyes were closed, but his expression was almost frightened.

"I...I'm worried because I've never had a boyfriend," Kurt continued, his voice sounding broken as he spoke. "I'm worried because I've never been kissed...at least, not one that counted. I'm worried because I'm not sure I know what this is, and I don't know why a guy like you would like me when you could probably pick anyone you wanted, male or female, and at home in California, the general consensus was that I had all the sexual appeal of a baby penguin."

Blaine would have laughed if Kurt didn't look so undone. Kurt deflated slightly. Blaine leaned away, gripping Kurt's elbow and pulling him back upright.

Blaine was right. Kurt was going to be a challenge. But the challenge had changed. The new challenge was not breaking Kurt's heart.

Blaine never turned his back on a challenge.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice soothing. "Kurt, please look at me."

Kurt blinked and opened his eyes, looking down into Blaine's face.

"Kurt, I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to get to know you," Blaine said, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's arm. "And for what it's worth, I think you have much more appeal than a baby penguin."

Blaine left out the word sexual. He didn't want Kurt to get the wrong impression.

"And whatever this is," Blaine said, "I'm willing to wait for it to happen."

Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's arm, taking Kurt's hand in his. He raised Kurt's hand to his eye level. He took a moment to look at Kurt's smooth, pale skin, covered still with a light smudge of grease. Blaine pulled a handkerchief purposefully from his pocket. Kurt was impressed because he didn't know anyone who carried a handkerchief anymore. Blaine wiped at the spot on Kurt's hand with the handkerchief, staining the white fabric black, but Blaine didn't seem at all concerned. When Kurt's skin was cleaned to Blaine's satisfaction, he stuffed the cloth back into his pocket. Then he raised Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm willing to wait for you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's skin.

Blaine saw an almost pained look cloud Kurt's blue eyes. Blaine carefully dropped Kurt's hand and pulled Kurt's body into the circle of his arms, winding them around Kurt's frame and rubbing Kurt's back in soothing circles. Kurt broke a little, wrapping his arms around Blaine and holding him tight.

There they stood, bathed in moonlight, trapped between their cars, the low hum of racers in the distance a gentle lullaby in the humid air.

Blaine could feel Kurt all around him, and even though Kurt was slightly taller, they fit together like the pieces of an abstract puzzle. Blaine smiled as he perched his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

The insistent vibration of Kurt's iPhone brought him back from the comfort of Blaine's embrace.

"I have to get that," Kurt apologized. "It might be my dad."

Blaine nodded as Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket and read the text.

"It's Wes." Kurt squinted at the bright light of the screen. "He says they're packing it in early."

Kurt pocketed his phone and looked back at Blaine.

"I guess I'd better head home."

"May I drive with you?" Blaine offered. "Make sure you get home safe and all."

"You don't have to," Kurt said, hoping that Blaine would insist.

"I don't have any where better to be," Blaine said. "In fact, there's no place else I want to be."

Blaine had done the impossible. He had taken Kurt's breath away.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine showed up at the shop first thing in the morning, driving him mom's Corolla again. Kurt watched as he approached Burt, sitting behind the counter, and handed him a cup of coffee from some place called the Lima Bean.

_Lima Bean_. Ironic. Kurt almost laughed.

Blaine headed Kurt's way with another cup, and held it out to him.

"Thank you." Kurt accepted the cup. "That's very sweet."

"Consider it a bribe," Blaine said, as Kurt took a sip and sighed.

"Thanks so much," Kurt said with something close to a moan. "But for future reference I'm more of a non-fat mocha person."

"Noted." Blaine winked.

"Still driving under cover, I see," Kurt said, referring to the black Toyota.

"That I am." Blaine pulled up a metal stool and sat to watch Kurt enjoy the rest of the coffee.

"And may I ask why the bribe?"

Blaine looked over to where Burt was drinking his own coffee.

Blaine leaned forward in his seat, beckoning Kurt to come nearer.

"When are you going to help me with my NOS?" Blaine whispered.

"Did I say I was going to help you?" Kurt smirked. "I don't recall agreeing to any such thing."

"Please, Kurt," Blaine begged, tailing close behind as Kurt started to work at one of the other stations.

"Doesn't your crew have their own mechanic?" Kurt asked, keeping his back to Blaine as he spoke.

"Not really," Blaine said. "Doesn't matter, though, because I want you."

There it was again. Those words that were going to kill him.

"How do you know I'm even any good?"

"Oh, come on." Blaine rounded on Kurt as he cleaned a windshield, trying to talk to Kurt face-to-face. "Wes wouldn't want you for his crew if you weren't the best."

"Shhh!" Kurt peeked over the cars at his dad, who had moved into the office. Kurt motioned for Blaine to follow him back out to his Corolla.

"Why do you want me to work on your car so badly?" Kurt hissed. "Honestly, there must be a grip of guys who can help you."

"Because, you're intriguing, Kurt." Blaine looked boldly into Kurt's questioning eyes. "You're witty and smart, and might I add damn sexy..."

Kurt looked away, trying to hide the small smile that he couldn't help.

"And you can tell all of that after, what, three days is it?" Kurt bit his lip.

"Yup. I happen to be an excellent judge of character."

Kurt giggled.

"But mostly, I want to get to know you, Kurt." Blaine put a finger underneath Kurt's chin, and turned his face towards his so he could look into Kurt's eyes again. "And having you work on my car would be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Kurt sighed.

"When do you need it done?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I would like it done tonight so I can race this week," Blaine said, a ridiculous smile on his face, his eyes wide and hopeful.

Kurt couldn't help laughing.

"Let me think about it."

"That's better than no," Blaine said.

"Here," Kurt handed Blaine his phone. "Give me your number so I can text you later. Let you know my decision." Blaine took Kurt's phone and entered in his information, then handed it back to Kurt. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it quickly. Kurt watched Blaine climb into his car and drive away. Then the feeling returned; the cold creep that filled his chest recently when he saw Blaine leave.

On his first break of the morning, Kurt could feel his phone vibrating. Kurt looked at the screen in confusion. The number didn't look at all familiar. Kurt contemplated not answering but he was just too curious. Part of him hoped it was Blaine, but it couldn't be. Blaine didn't have Kurt's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Uh, Sebastian?" Kurt sighed, annoyed. "How did you get my number?"

"I swiped your phone while you were fixing my car, and called my own phone." Sebastian sounded all too proud of himself.

"What do you need, Bas." Kurt rested his head against the counter, wishing this conversation would just end. "I need to get back to work."

"Okay, okay." Sebastian chuckled. "I'll make it quick. I just wanted to invite you to a get together Wes is having tonight."

"You guys are having a party at the dorms?" Kurt asked skeptically. "How are you getting away with that?"

"Oh, we could if we wanted to," Sebastian said. "But we're having it at Wes's place. His folks won't be home and the place is basically a mansion...lots of rooms..."

Kurt's rolled eyes were wasted on the smug voice over the phone. At first blush, Kurt really didn't want to go. Westerville was quite a drive, and Wes's crew was still a little less than inviting where he was concerned. Except for Jeff. He could become really good friends with Jeff. But more than likely Sebastian would spend every minute dogging him.

Kurt wanted a social life, but he didn't want Sebastian.

Then there was Wes. Wes seemed to expect Kurt to spend all of his free time with the crew. Kurt had bowed out a couple of times already, but what if not attending cost him his job? After all, Wes did throw a lot of money his way.

And then there was Blaine.

When Kurt thought about spending the night alone in the garage with Blaine, his entire body tingled, as if the kiss from his hand was traveling throughout his body at the mere idea of the sultry, sexy man who liked to tease Kurt.

Kurt found that he enjoyed being teased.

"Kurt?" The smug voice broke him from his daydreaming.

"Let me think about it, Sebastian." Kurt sighed. "I'll text you later if I decide to come by."

"Okay." Sebastian sounded disappointed. "I'll be waiting."

"Don't worry." Kurt kicked the counter absently with his heavy boots. "I won't make you wait long."

Kurt hung up the phone without a good-bye.

He hadn't lied. Sebastian didn't have to wait long.

_(5:15 P.M.) From: Kurt_

_About tonight...Sorry, but I won't be able to make it._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _I make a nod to another amazing story 'Ride' by Nellie. Read it and you'll see the reference. ;)_

_(5:16 P.M.) From Kurt_

_Bring it by tonight after we close. And keep it on the down low. No one needs to know but us._

Blaine sat on a stool, trying to look anywhere else. He looked up at the ceiling lights. Then he looked at the safety posters on the walls. He memorized all the services Hummel Tires and Lube offered, and all their prices. Then he mentally tried to calculate the tax. Anything to keep his eyes off of Kurt's lithe body as Kurt moved swiftly around, dipping in and out of Blaine's car, under the hood, connecting and reconnecting lines, until Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He got up to pace like an expectant father.

"Don't worry, Blaine," Kurt said with a giggle. "Your baby's in good hands."

"Ugh," Blaine moaned at the comment, rubbing his face roughly with his fingertips.

Kurt stood up and looked at Blaine.

"Or am I taking too long?" Kurt said in a teasing tone. "If I remember correctly, you don't mind waiting."

Blaine looked at Kurt over his fingertips. Kurt smiled.

"No, no," Blaine said, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, "you're not taking too long. It's just, uh..."

"You're just trying to keep from looking at my ass?" Kurt smirked at the look of surprise in Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry," Kurt said. "I'm getting used to it." Kurt came back around to the driver side door. "Around the Dalton Crew, I'm like the shiny new toy. Sebastian gets that same look on his face when I'm working on his lines."

Blaine dropped his hands, his eyes suddenly cold. He didn't like the idea of being compared to that pompous prick. But more than that, he didn't like the idea of Sebastian staring at Kurt's body.

"Is it worth it?" Blaine asked softly.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked offhandedly.

"Putting up with that, just for money?"

Kurt stood, and looked at Blaine. Then he looked at his feet and smiled, but the look in his eyes was bitter, humorless.

"I have this dream," Kurt confessed. "and it's the only dream I've had since I was little. That's to be on Broadway."

Kurt looked up and caught Blaine's gaze - warm and expectant - so he continued.

"Out in California, I was on my way. I was going to Pace..."

"The performing arts high school?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah." Kurt huffed. "Had to audition to get in. I was scared to death, but I did it."

"So, what do you do. Dance?" Blaine subconsciously flicked his eyes quickly over Kurt's body and Kurt smirked.

"I sing," Kurt looked down at his boots and bobbed his head.

_Wow_, Blaine thought. _That must sound amazing_.

"Anyway," Kurt said, looking away and busying himself collecting up tools and wiping them down, "my dad had a heart attack...and then his shop went under. He had an opportunity out here so he took it. I had to leave. Heard some BMX biker's boyfriend got my spot."

Blaine's eyes almost popped open, and a slow smile bloomed on his face.

"Wait, wait, wait," Blaine said, "you're _that_ Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt turned on him with angry eyes.

"No, I'm not," Kurt muttered in frustration, "and I don't want to talk about it."

"Good," Blaine laughed a little, "because I don't know how I'd feel about falling for someone who's name was tattooed on some other guy's chest."

Even from where Kurt stood, he could see the color rise to Kurt's cheeks. A small smile curved at the corner of his lips.

"Have you ever thought of selling your Eclipse?" Blaine looked over at Kurt's car. "You don't really race it, and I know a couple of guys in the market for a fine car like yours."

Kurt spun on his heels and scowled. Blaine threw up his arms defensively, still smiling.

"Okay, okay, kitty. Back down. I get it," Blaine laughed.

Kurt's body warmed at the nickname.

"No." Kurt smiled again. "It's not like that. I probably could get good money for it, but...I don't know. Pride? Vanity? I put that car together on my own. It's the only thing I started that I really finished. It represents me? Sort of?"

Kurt looked to Blaine and saw him eying the car, nodding his head as if he understood.

"I'd do it as a last resort. But it would take a lot...something really important for me to part with that car. And I'm beginning to think..." Kurt shut the drawer on his tool cabinet, and looked over at Blaine, tears shimmering in his eyes. Blaine stood and walked over to Kurt slowly.

"Think what?" Blaine asked softly.

"That my dreams are bigger than I am." Kurt's voice broke, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Blaine caught it on his thumb. Kurt watched as Blaine brought the tear to his mouth and kissed it. Blaine brought a hand up to Kurt's cheek, running his fingertips gently down the soft skin. When the next tear fell, Blaine moved slowly, deliberately, bringing his lips to Kurt's cheek and kissing the tracks of his tears. Kurt closed his eyes, soaking in the feel of Blaine's lips against his skin; the light raspberry smell of his gel, lightly holding Blaine's curls in place.

When Kurt didn't object, Blaine's lips became bolder. He trailed kisses down Kurt's cheek to his jawline. Blaine's hand moved down the skin of Kurt's face to his neck, and then over his chest stopping above his heart.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's skin at the wild racing of his heart.

"Is this okay?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt couldn't move. He couldn't think to answer. The sensation of Blaine's breath on his skin was suddenly making his entire body shiver. Kurt nodded, barely, afraid of deterring this beautiful boy.

Kurt felt Blaine's free arm slip around his waist, his hand resting on the small of Kurt's back, as Blaine's mouth found Kurt's pulse point below his jaw on his neck, and pressed soft kisses to it. Then he sucked on the same spot, very lightly, experimentally.

Kurt breathed in quickly, sharply, as Blaine's tongue circled the area soothingly.

Sebastian's voice crept into Kurt's thoughts, like an ill-forgotten friend whispering in his ear.

'_Blaine's not really the boyfriend type. He's more the move 'em and leave 'em kind.'_

Kurt didn't think that Sebastian was all that credible, and Kurt knew that he had his own interests at heart. Blaine had never shown Kurt that he was much of a heart breaker, but what did he know? Sebastian might be a bastard, but that didn't mean he wasn't telling the truth. Highly unlikely, but still...

Kurt was confused. He wanted his first kiss, and he wanted it to be with Blaine. Oh God, he wanted it to be with Blaine. But he also knew that he didn't want to be a notch on anyone's anything, and this was moving a little too fast for him to think straight.

When he felt Blaine's lips come around slowly to his, Kurt opened his eyes and pulled away, breaking the spell. As soon as he left the circle of Blaine's arms, all of his warmth seemed to leave, especially the soothing blanket that had wound itself around his heart.

"Um," Kurt started, trying to regain his composure, even with Blaine's smoldering eyes still gazing longingly at him, "I think that's it for your baby. It should work fine now."

"You want to take her for a spin?" Blaine asked, his voice low, alluring, and a little bit breathless, drawing Kurt back in. But Kurt somehow found the strength to stand his ground. He looked down at the floor to center himself, wiping the remaining tears from his cheek with the sleeve of his overalls. Then he looked back up at Blaine, whose own eyes had started to cool back to their normal honey color.

"Catch me next time?" Kurt asked with a hopeful smile, nodding his head. "It's getting really late, and I have to be back early in the morning."

Blaine nodded slowly, pulling away. The hand that held Kurt's back disappeared, and Kurt slumped slightly, cursing himself internally for not just launching himself at this gorgeous man who obviously wanted to kiss him.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, rubbing his thumb across Kurt's knuckles, sending sparks across his skin with every touch. He looked into Kurt's eyes with a genuine smile. He raised Kurt's hand to his lips and softly brushed them against his skin.

Kurt's brow furrowed slightly at the gesture.

"Wh-why do you keep doing that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled.

"Because I'm a gentleman," he said softly, "and you're a gentleman. And I want to treat you like one."

Blaine slipped his hand out of Kurt's grasp reluctantly, and stepped into his car. Kurt watched Blaine back out. He followed him out of the car bay as Blaine manuvered his car around. Blaine waved before pulling out onto the main road and driving away. Kurt watched him until he could no longer see the glow of Blaine's tail lights.

Kurt continued to watch a little longer, willing Blaine to somehow turn around and come back, the touch of his lips still sparking beneath Kurt's skin.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine showed up at the shop everyday after that. He would arrive in the morning with coffee and donuts for Kurt, Mark, and Burt. He would sit on the metal stool near Kurt's work space and talk, or read, or sometimes just watch quietly as Kurt fixed cars. He would leave only briefly to bring back lunch, and he would help Kurt wipe down his tools so Kurt could take a break to eat.

Kurt, began to realize that this routine they had developed, this quiet friendship of simply being around each other and comfortable in each other's company, was becoming important to Kurt. He relied on it. He looked forward to Blaine stopping by the shop.

Blaine always stayed into the evening after the shop closed, and rode in his Mustang beside Kurt's Eclipse when Kurt left for the races. Since the summer races would soon come to an end, the Dalton Crew always kept Kurt busy. They drove their cars way too hard, and took advice from no one.

It killed Blaine to watch Sebastian especially. He always found some way for Kurt to linger at his GT-R, always invaded his personal space, always tried to touch him. The most infuriating part was that Sebastian seemed to know when Blaine would be watching. Then Sebastian would make some lewd gesture behind Kurt's back. Once, he even tried to run his hand over Kurt's ass. Blaine was prepared to storm over and handle this once and for all, but Kurt moved swiftly out of Sebastian's reach, and Sebastian was left momentarily carressing thin air.

Blaine stayed until Kurt decided to leave, and then he would meet up with Kurt's Eclipse and drive beside him home. Blaine walked Kurt to his door, and with a quiet good night, he would kiss Kurt's hand, and leave for home.

Kurt went to work before the shop opened to file some paperwork. His dad had a doctor's appointment that afternoon, and Kurt wanted to get caught up before then. He opened the bay doors in hopes of airing out the work area. To his surprise he heard a car approaching. He bounced a little on the balls of his feet, expecting to see Blaine's Mustang pulling up. Instead, he saw the signature blue and red paint job of Sebastian's GT-R.

'_Ugh_," Kurt thought as he threw open the metal bay doors and secured the locks.

"Hello, gorgeous," Sebastian crooned as he stepped out of his car.

"Hello, Sebastian," Kurt said. "Why are you here so early this morning? Hear another pinging noise? Or have you been disabling your NOS system again?"

"Far from it." Sebastian smirked. "I heard this is the place where admirers can come and watch you work, so I thought I would get here early and snag a good seat." Sebastian grabbed the metal stool in Kurt's work space, _Blaine's_ metal stool, and sat, looking at Kurt with a satisfied grin on his face.

Kurt looked over Sebastian, trying to hide his revulsion.

"Yeah, well, my other admirers at least bring donuts."

"I see." Sebastian watched as Kurt moved around, wiping down work spaces, and laying out tools.

"Bas, I have some work to do in the office, so if you don't mind..."

"Not at all." Sebastian got up to follow. Kurt put up a hand to stop Sebastian. Sebastian took the gesture as an invitation to take Kurt's hand and trap it against his chest.

"Actually," Sebastian said, "I wanted to invite you to a party the Dalton Crew's having tomorrow night. It's to celebrate the last summer race before the start of school."

"But, I don't even go to Dalton." Kurt tried to tug his hand away, but Sebastian held it firm, rubbing a thumb over Kurt's knuckles.

No electricity. No sparks.

"It's not for the school, just the crew," Sebastian said.

"So, I should go because I'm a part of the Dalton Crew?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"You could." Sebastian lowered his voice. "But I was kind of hoping that you would go as my plus one."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but Sebastian seemed not to notice.

"But, you know, that wouldn't be a bad idea."

Kurt looked Sebastian over.

"What idea?"

"You should attend Dalton Academy. And then the whole crew could be together. You could join the Warblers."

Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, right. My dad can't afford that. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here." Kurt managed to pull his hand free to wave emphatically around the garage.

"You could apply for a scholarship. Jeff is there on scholarship. With the money we pay you, I'm sure you can afford the rest of it yourself."

"Nah," Kurt said, moving past Sebastian, abandoning his plans of working in the office in order to put some space between him and the other boy, "I've got other plans."

"Plans that include public school?" Sebastian sneered derisively. "Who has those kinds of plans? Or, is this about Anderson?" Sebastian followed Kurt, talking to his back. "You remember what I said, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Kurt said, turning, getting a little annoyed with Sebastian. Sebastian didn't know anything about Kurt and his feelings for Blaine...or Blaine's feelings for him. Kurt narrowed his eyes at the boy. "If I asked him, what would Blaine say about you?"

Sebastian's grin became impossibly wide, and the glint in his eyes hard and cold. He sauntered smoothly up to Kurt, grabbing his arms firmly and capturing Kurt's gaze.

"That I'm good in bed," Sebastian whispered. "Probably the best."

Kurt froze, literally froze. From head to toe he became solid stone, and some small part inside of him wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. He couldn't even picture it. Gorgeous, beautiful, romantic Blaine in bed with this heinous, boarish, arrogant...

"Didn't expect that, did you, sweetheart?" Sebastian chuckled. Sebastian came up behind Kurt and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, squeezing a little too hard. "Look, don't be so frigid. I'm not saying Anderson's a bad guy. He's fine for a good lay..."

Sebastian swept in low to Kurt's ear and whispered, "That boy's got stamina for days." Sebastian turned to look at Kurt, satisfied with the pale and forlorn look on Kurt's face.

"So, if you're looking for a good time, by all means tap that. But those little heart eyes you make every time you look at him tells me you want something more. And more is me."

Kurt's brain whirled like a carnival ride. Everything around him was a blur. Words and sentences flew through his head: _'I'm not playing you'...'not the boyfriend kind'...'I really want to get to know you'...'I'm a gentleman'..._

Kurt's rational brain surged to the rescue. Whatever Blaine did before Kurt was the past. Kurt needed to look forward to the future. If his future included love, than he wanted that future to include Blaine, because he was beginning to...

Sebastian tried to take Kurt's hand but Kurt pulled it away. He didn't turn to look at him.

"Get out," Kurt said, the sound of his voice heavy and sinister. Sebastian took a step back. This was not how he expected things to go. At the least he figured that little slip of information would earn Sebastian a revenge fuck.

Kurt's heart hurt, his entire body felt like it was sinking. He didn't need this. He didn't want Sebastian here. He didn't want to have this truth hanging over his head.

"Fine." Sebastian turned away, mumbling under his breath. He seemed to make to his car and drive away in one swift motion.

There Kurt stood. Alone. With this image in his head. Not the image that kept slipping into his dreams, of him and Blaine, alone in bed, bodies entwined, worshipping each other, mumbling sentiments of love against each others' skin. This one was of Blaine and Sebastian. Those soft lips that had touched Kurt's skin and made him melt touching Sebastian. That hand that always brought his hand to Blaine's perfect mouth running along Sebastian's body.

The thought made him sick. Without realizing it, he had his face in a nearby trash can, emptying the contents of his stomach.

After a moment of hot tears and painful retching, Kurt registered the feeling of a firm but gentle hand rubbing up and down his back, a soft voice murmuring soothing words. A paper towel was pressed into his hand, and Kurt wiped his mouth.

"Kurt? Baby?"

Blaine. Blaine had been there every day for the past several days, and he was there now. Except Kurt didn't know what to think. He didn't know how he felt. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hit him. He wanted to demand an explanation.

When Kurt found the strength, he stood up straight. He knew he was a mess. He didn't even need to see his reflection to know his nose and eyes were red, his head was a mass of stray hairs everywhere, and his mouth was twisted in a horrible grimace.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt barked, his voice hoarse from crying.

Blaine didn't flinch. He carded his fingers through Kurt's messy coif in an attempt to tame the usually perfectly styled locks.

"You said you were coming in early to get ready for you father's appointment. I didn't want to miss you. I thought you might need a friend."

And there it was. The Blaine he knew. The Blaine who treated him like a gentleman.

The Blaine he was starting to love.

He did the only thing he could think to do.

He threw himself into Blaine's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

In the end, he had lied to Blaine. He told hiim that it was nervousness over his dad's appointment that had him retching in the garbage can.

Kurt had gone to every single one of his dad's doctor's appointments. He even had a little notebook he used to write down usual pieces of information: doctor's names, medications, therapies, websites. The book had 180 pages. As of his dad's heart attack last year, Kurt had filled 165 of them.

Why do perfectly intelligent parents become completely unreliable when they have to go to the doctor?

Kurt usually didn't have a problem going to his dad's appointments. He held his dad's hands, asked all the right questions, got the doctor to agree with him when his dad tried to convince every one that bacon was a vegetable.

But this time around, Kurt felt like an intruder. The doctor had come in, ordered blood work, and had gone, requesting that his nurse take his dad's vitals. That's where the appointment had gone weird. Kurt sat in a chair, with his notebook, pen poised at the ready, while his dad flirted with the nurse, Carole.

Carole's sweet and bubbly personality was a nice change to all of the straight laced, stuck in the mud nurses Kurt and his dad had met in the past. She had a genuine smile, and she smelled like Clinique's 'Happy', a retro scent that Kurt could get behind, instead of like rubbing alcohol. When they had entered the exam room, she made a point of shaking Kurt's hand and introducing herself. A lot of nurses usually ignored him.  
"Are you attending McKinley in the fall?" she had asked while she drawing blood from his father's arm with practiced ease. "I have a boy at McKinley? His name is Finn. Have you met him yet?"

Kurt was amazed. She barely took a breath.

Now, Kurt's head bounced back and forth between Carole and his dad. When Carole tried to take Burt's blood pressure, he made a lame joke - a really lame joke. Carole laughed like she was watching Comedy Central. Kurt's eyes were sore from rolling. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Kurt wrote down information as she rattled it off - blood pressure 138/90, temperature 97.5, blood sugar 101. They talked about labetalol and insulin, and changes to his diet, and that's when his dad did it.

He asked Carole out.

Kurt dropped his pen.

Burt looked over at his son with a half smile.

"Kurt, why don't you head out? I've seen you look at that clock about nine times in the last two minutes."

Kurt picked up his pen, swallowing his guilt.

"No, that's okay." Kurt folded his pen in his tiny notebook. "Besides, how are you going to get back to the shop?"

"It's not that far. Besides, the exercise will be good for me." Burt looked to Carole for some affirmation that what he had just said was true.

"That's right." Carole smiled warmly at Kurt. "Besides..." She turned to Burt. "I'm off in about ten minutes if you want to go for lunch."

Burt's own smile grew wider.

"It's a date."

They continued to look at each other shyly.

That's when Kurt realized he had effectively disappeared.

"Okay." Kurt surrendered his notebook and pen to his dad, looking at him pointedly. "Write everything the doctor says about your new medication. I want that back."

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Kurt hugged his father.

"And try to write clearly," Kurt called over his shoulder as he headed for the door. "Last time you took notes it looked like you wrote them in Sanscrit."

Carole chuckled and Burt ducked his head as he laughed.

"Go." Burt's command was authoritative, but his eyes were shining and happy.

"Alright, alright." Kurt let the door closed, and tried to listen at the door, but he couldn't make anything out. He sighed, and headed for the elevator.

Kurt hated hospitals if for no other reason then there was never just one elevator that went straight down to the lobby. He starte on the seventh floor, and rode down to the fourth. He got out, crossed a hallway, took another elevator to the third. That's where the elevators disappeared. Kurt muttered. They had gotten up there, hadn't they? How come he couldn't remember the path they had taken.

"Should have left frickin' bread crumbs," he muttered as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Kurt stopped by the wall and fished his iPhone from his pocket.  
_  
(2:17 P.M.)_

From: Blaine

How are things?

Kurt smiled.

(2:19 P.M.)

From: Kurt

Great, if I could actually find my way out of the hospital.

(2:22 P.M.)

From: Blaine

Meet me at the Lima Bean?

(2:23 P.M.)

From: Kurt

Heading your way. If I'm not there in 30 minutes, send a search party...

(2:25 P.M.)

From: Blaine

:)

"Ugh, Blaine. Emoticons?" Kurt smirked as he shoved his phone back in his pocket and headed for the first stairwell he could find. "And I had so much respect for you."

Blaine was already sitting at a table with two coffees when Kurt arrived. Kurt slipped quickly into the chair next to him.

"Hey baby." Blaine smiled as he slid Kurt one of the coffees.

"Hey." Kurt took a sip and sighed.

"I see you found your way out."

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, well I ran into a sherpa and he helped me find my way."

Blaine laughed, but he seemed preoccupied. He twirled his coffee cup between his fingers, his brow furrowed contemplatively. Kurt cocked his head to the side and watched him.

"Is everything okay, Blaine?" Kurt took another slow sip, giving Blaine time to speak.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's questioning gaze and sighed.

"Look," Blaine started, stilling his cup and folding his hands in front of him. "I don't know how to put this really, so I'm just going to come out and say it." Blaine sat up straighter in his seat, then looked up and locked eyes with Kurt.

"I...I don't want you to work for Dalton anymore."

Kurt choked a little on his coffee and put his cup down.

"What?"

"I know you need money," Blaine rushed to continue. "I know going to New York is important to you, but I think we..." Blaine looked away, trying to choose his words. "I think there has to be another way."

Kurt looked at the expression on Blaine's face. He couldn't decipher what Blaine might be thinking. Kurt took another long sip as he tried to come up with a reply.

"I'm not going to find another job that pays me as much as Wes and his guys do." Kurt watched as Blaine's shoulders slumped slightly, and he closed his eyes.

"I don't..." Blaine never stumbled over his words, usually so confident and self assured. "I don't like the way they treat you."

Kurt knew what Blaine was talking about. Sebastian never left Kurt's side, his hands usually trying to creep somewhere inappropriate, and he rarely took no for an answer. Dave lurked nearby as Kurt worked, expression blank and unreadable, his eyes boring holes into Kurt's body. Even Wes had become extremely possessive of Kurt, holding onto him or physically moving him whenever he thought Blaine might come over to talk with Kurt. There were also the jokes and the demeaning nicknames. Even Kurt agreed the only reason he put up with it was the money. If he had another option, he would definitely take it.

Blaine's eyes pleaded silently with Kurt over the rim of his coffee cup.

Kurt sighed.

"Blaine...I can't leave. I don't have another choice."

"Yes, you do Kurt." Blaine was emphatic. He reached across the table and took Kurt's hand in his. "You do have a choice. You don't deserve this. It's not worth it. Nothing is worth that."

Kurt felt heat rising into his cheeks. Kurt didn't want to be angry with Blaine. He thought Blaine understood.

"Do you have a dream for the rest of your life?" Kurt asked evenly. "Do you know what you're doing after you graduate?"

Blaine nodded, keeping his eyes locked on their joined hands.

"Wouldn't you do anything to get that dream?" Kurt rubbed his thumb slowly over Blaine's knuckles, trying to be calm and soothing.

"There has to be another way."

Kurt didn't quite understand Blaine's reaction. It's not like they were boyfriends. Would Blaine even want that? Kurt didn't allow himself to linger on the prospect, no matter how much Kurt normally did think about it.

Blaine stayed quiet when Kurt didn't respond, and Kurt realized that silent, moody Blaine was a little unnerving. Kurt wanted sassy Blaine back. He wanted those sinful, honey-gold eyes staring at him, making him squirm a little underneath their heated gaze.

"Look." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand gently. "There's only one last race before the start of school, and then I won't be hanging with them all that much."

Blaine brought Kurt's hand to his lips. Blaine's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed across Kurt's knuckles, slowly, one at a time. Kurt's heart swelled in his chest. The feeling of Blaine's lips on his skin derailed Kurt's thoughts. He considered caving in and quitting. He really did.

He would have if Blaine asked him to be only his, and for the sweet promise of Blaine's kisses on more than just his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bas, would you stop messing with your NOS?" Kurt grumbled from inside the boy's Nissan GT-R. "Unless you _want_ to set your hair on fire."

"Well," Sebastian said, sliding up to Kurt and knocking their hips together, "it's the only way I can get you bent over my car, so I'm going to take advantage of it."

"Whatever you did, you knocked the line loose." Kurt stood up, trying to ignore Sebastian's blatantly sexual remark. Kurt rubbed his hands down the pants of his overalls. "I have to get you a new line before your next race."

Blaine's skin crawled as he watched Sebastian run a hand over the seam of Kurt's overalls. He couldn't see Kurt's face, but he noticed Kurt stiffen, and then squirm to move away, but Sebastian wouldn't let up. He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, which the boy deftly swatted away. Puck followed Blaine's gaze, and saw Blaine seething. Puck patted Blaine's shoulder sympathetically.

"That sucks, man." Puck squeezed Blaine's shoulder reassuringly. "Sebastian's an ass. But Hummel over there's a big boy. I'm sure he can take care of himself." Kurt had only briefly met the McKinley Crew, but Puck in particular had warmed to him almost immediately. Most of all, though, he knew his best friend, and he knew that wherever Kurt went, Blaine's heart went with him.

Blaine sighed, preparing to get his Mustang ready for the next race, until he caught Sebastian running a hand over Kurt's ass. Blaine had enough. He broke from his crew and stormed over to the pair.

"Why don't you get your damned hands off of him!" Blaine growled, stepping into the taller man's face.

Sebastian looked down at Blaine with a wolfish grin.

"You sure do spend an awful lot of time worrying about things that don't belong to you," Sebastian spat back.

At the sound of their leader arguing with Sebastian, the McKinley Crew hurried over.

"Blaine." Kurt stepped in front of Sebastian, his voice a soft warning. "Everything's alright. I was done with his car anyway."

"No, princess." Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hips. "You're done when I say you're done." Sebastian shoved Kurt back behind the shield of his body. Kurt tripped, and would have fallen straight to the floor if not for Jeff. Jeff stepped up and caught Kurt in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Jeff whispered.

"Yeah." Kurt held Jeff's arms tightly, trying to regain his balance. He smiled at Jeff. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Yeah, Jeff. He's fine. You can totally let go now," Nick mumbled, looking around awkwardly.

Blaine pushed further into Sebastian's face, shoving him back full force.

"He's not yours," Blaine growled.

"Fun." Sebsatian smirked, straightening his clothes. "He's not yours either."

"You don't own him." Blaine's hands, balled into fists, hung at his sides; the skin pulled so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Neither do you." Sebastian stalked Blaine, pushing him backwards toward his crew. "All this time you've been crushing on him hard core, how come you haven't asked him out?" Blaine's face lost all its color. Sebastian came right up to Blaine's ear so that only Blaine could hear. "At least we pay him to get felt up."

Blaine launched himself at Sebastian. Sebastian bobbed backward quickly, barely missing a fist to his nose. Sebastian's eyes went wide, but he recovered quickly. He rushed Blaine, grabbing the sleeves of Blaine's jacket and throwing him to the ground. Blaine grabbed Sebastian's arms and managed to take Sebastian down with him. Puck and Finn grabbed Blaine's arms, lifting him off the ground and away from the taller boy. Sebastian lay on his back. David stepped up to him, offering Sebastian a hand, but Sebastian swatted the boy away angrily.

Wes made his way through the crowd that had gathered, stepping up to the scene.

"Come on, boys," Wes said diplomatically, though his condescending smirk was more amused than concerned. "Let's break this up now. I think we can all agree that we don't want this to turn ugly."

"Too late," Puck murmured from behind Blaine. A few people in the crowd had heard and chuckled, whispering behind their hands, and shooting mocking looks in Wes's direction.

Wes's amicable facade faded a little. It seemed that ever since Blaine had returned from his 'sabbatical', Blaine had become top dog again, and he'd barely even raced. That's what Wes despised most about Blaine. It didn't matter if Blaine had left for 6 months or 60 months. It seemed like the place of honor always sat empty, waiting for him, even if he didn't really deserve it. However, now it seemed Wes had something that Blaine really wanted.

Wes hadn't really been too excited about hiring Kurt on as a mechanic. Sure, Kurt worked hard, and knew more about custom tuning than anyone Wes had ever met. But Kurt didn't fit the overall image Wes wanted for his crew. But seeing the daggers in Blaine's eyes, Wes realized that having Kurt around was definitely money well spent, especially if it threw Blaine off his game. Besides, even though Wes wasn't even remotely bi-curious, he could appreciate a thing of beauty, and Kurt was definitely beautiful.

Wes wanted to be done with this, with Blaine and his crew.

"Let's say we finish this once and for all?" Wes walked in a circle as he talked so that everyone could hear.

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about a race?" Wes offered. Wes smiled at his own cleverness. He was confident that his Toyota Supra could spank Blaine's Mustang any day of the week. "Are you willing to wager your pretty little Mustang?"

"That depends," Blaine said. "What do I get if I win?"

"Anything you like." Wes opened his arms wide and gestured around him. "Anything you see is up for grabs."

Blaine barely gave it a second thought.

"Good," Blaine said, his eyes dark, his smile menacing. "Then I want him."

All eyes turned, following Blaine's gaze, landing on Kurt, who looked back at the crowd around him, at a loss for words.

"No," Sebastian sputtered, stepping out in front of Kurt, trying to block Blaine's view. "No, that's not what he meant."

"You can't do that," Kurt agreed, pushing Sebastian out of the way. "He meant a car. Any car, right Wes?"

"But he didn't say that," Blaine said smugly before Wes could respond. "He said anything I see. And I definitely see you." Kurt shook his head slowly, eyes wide with shock. He turned to Wes, eyes imploring.

"You can't do that," Kurt said, almost begging. "You can't wager me."

Wes's eyes had narrowed to slits, calculating the odds. If he lost Kurt, he could always get another mechanic... but that Mustang. It was like Blaine's signature. If Wes drove that Mustang, everyone would know that Wes had won. That he was the better man.

Kurt looked from Wes to Blaine. Two more people dictating the direction of his life without his permission.

"I want that Mustang," Wes growled under his breath.

Kurt's mouth dropped.

Wes stepped passed Kurt and up to Blaine, looking at Blaine with a wolfish grin.

"Done," Wes announced. "Your super charged Mustang for our..._pretty mechanic_..."

Wes's words sent up a general murmur of laughter around the group. Kurt's eyes bored holes into Blaine, but Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"So, I assume I'm racing against your little toy Supra."

"No," Sebastian said, stepping up to Blaine. "No, you'll be racing my GT-R." Sebastian turned to look at Kurt. Sebastian shot Kurt a wink, and a wide, toothy grin. "Now, you just sit tight and look pretty, Kurt, because you're not going anywhere."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Blaine snarled. Sebastian turned back. Staring down into Blaine's eyes, Sebastian grinned.

"Oh, but I just did." Sebastian snaked an arm around Blaine's neck and wrenched him around to look back where Kurt sat, hands clasped around his knee, eyes shut in angry concentration.

"I know you've got some little crush on my boy Hummel, Blaine," Sebastian taunted. "But, I've got this on lock. And I have to admit, I thought fucking him in the front seat of my car was going to be hot, but it's going to be so much hotter when I have him bent over the hood of your pretty little Mustang."

Blaine's eyes were almost glowing red when he shoved Sebastian hard and the taller boy stumbled backwards, struggling briefly to maintain his balance. The crowd around them roared, ready for another fight, and they almost got it until Puck stepped in between them. Puck's hands held Blaine's shoulders securely.

"Save it for the race, preppy," Puck called over his shoulder, not even turning to see what Sebastian would do. Sebastian turned, walking to his car. Kurt opened his eyes and saw Sebastian blowing him a kiss.

Kurt closed his eyes again.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt kept his eyes closed. He thought about leaving. What would it matter? Apparently no one considered his feelings in any of this. In fact, he had been demoted from person to object, and from object to prize. He expected it from Sebastian and Wes, but from Blaine?

Kurt could hear the cars as their engines roared to life, heard the screams and catcalls of the various lemmings that gathered around to watch what was being hailed as 'the race of the century'. Kurt smirked. He was surrounded by idiots. Kurt couldn't figure out what upset him more - the fact that he was being treated like an object, or that he wasn't doing anything to stop it.

What Kurt had said to Blaine at the Lima Bean was true. He needed the money. He needed to go to New York. But Kurt was getting tired of Sebastian's advances and the constant name calling. He had already been called Porcelain, Princess, and a whole slew of other demeaning nicknames. It was getting harder and harder to swallow. Sebastian's hand on his ass had almost been the last straw for Kurt. He didn't know what he would have done if Blaine hadn't stormed over.

Kurt also recognized that he had asked Blaine if he had a dream and never bothered to ask what that dream was. In the end, Blaine was racing to defend Kurt's honor, and Kurt hadn't been a very good friend.

One of two things was going to happen at the end of this race - Kurt would be out of a job or Blaine would lose his precious car. Kurt's heart sank. But he had to push all that aside and be selfish. More than anything he needed this job. He needed the money.

Kurt heard the cars drive off into the distance. Blaine and Bas had decided on a one lap race. Kurt knew the route like the back of his hand by now. A single loop around the park, roughly five miles, and then a hit down the straight away, which was when most every driver hit their NOS and flew through the finish line. It was a matter of skill, timing, and sometimes, incredible luck.

Kurt took a deep, cleansing breath, willing himself not to care too much about the outcome.

'There's no way Blaine can win,' Kurt assured himself as both cars approached the home stretch. Sure, he had helped Blaine with his NOS, but Sebastian's car was the hottest thing on the road right now, if he could just learn to keep his hands off his...SHIT!

Kurt pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, but the battery had died. Kurt ran up to Wes like a madman.

"Call him! Call him now! Somebody call him!" Kurt yelled.

"What...why?" Wes asked.

"Because Bas fucked with his NOS! I was going to fix his line tomorrow. If he hits that switch..."

It was too late. The growl of Blaine's Mustang as it sped down the straight away drowned out everything else. Meanwhile, Sebastian's Nissan sputtered forward, and then dragged to the curb. Sebastian stumbled out coughing, and he slammed his door.

Blaine's Mustang slowed down as he finished the race. He drifted the car to a stop for effect.

Blaine hopped out of his car through his open window, his smile beaming as a throng of people ran up to congratulate him. Many people laughed, patted him on the back, or even fought to show him cell phone video footage of Sebastian's GT-R crapping out by the side of the road.

"Totally!" Blaine gave someone a thumbs up. "Upload that for sure."

Kurt rolled his eyes, looking over to a stunned and fuming Wes.

"You did it, man!" Puck embraced his friend tightly. "You beat the unbeatable."

"Ah, that GT-R isn't the beast Sebastian claims it is." Blaine spoke to his friend, but his eyes searched for Kurt. He found him, looking over at Wes. Kurt's shoulders slumped in defeat as he walked over to where the rival crew leader stood, radiating hate in Blaine's general direction.

Kurt didn't know what to say. Beg him not to fire him? Ask for a rematch? Technically, Sebastian's car malfunctioned. There had to be some sort of loophole.

Before Kurt could say anything though, Wes stompped over in his direction. Without sparing Kurt a glance, he grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him over to the crowd of sicophants still praising Blaine's less than incredible win. Blaine's eyes went wide at the grimace of pain on Kurt's face as Wes stopped in front of them. The crowd went silent when Wes approached. With a look of disgust, Wes shoved Kurt forward. This time Kurt hit the ground hard on this hands and knees.

"Here, Blaine," Wes spat. "You wanted him so bad. He's yours."

Blaine's eyes softened when Kurt hit the ground. He pushed passed the crowd and ran to help Kurt up, but he was already on his feet, chasing after Wes.

"David!" Wes screamed as he trompped back to his own car. "Go collect Sebastian!"

David hurried off in his Integra just as Kurt caught up with Wes.

"But, Wes!" Kurt yelled, frantically running after him. "We had a deal!"

"Yeah?" Wes turned on Kurt, furious. "And if Sebastian had actually won I would be driving home in Blaine's car! You're his now."

Kurt felt as if he had been slapped in the face. His hands stung and his knees ached, but he didn't care. He barely registered the fact that a whole crowd of people had just seen him wagered away. His cheeks glowed with anger and humiliation.

Kurt turned and began to walk slowly, vaguely aware that Blaine stood between him and his Eclipse...his only escape.

Kurt walked up to Blaine, arms wrapped around his chest, eyes downcast. The race was over. Blaine had won.

Blaine had never felt so ashamed in his life, and he didn't even know exactly why. But everything was going to be alright now, Blaine thought. Kurt would be with him and his crew. Kurt would be with him.

Kurt stepped up to Blaine, and looked him over scowling. Kurt's cold, hard eyes glared into his as Kurt drew back and slapped him hard.

"Fuck you, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt yelled. "Just... fuck you! You fucked everything up!" Kurt pushed passed a startled Blaine, and stalked over to his Mitsubishi.

"Wait! WAIT!" Blaine yelled after him as he ran to catch up. "You didn't lose here. You'll work for us. We can pay you." Kurt laughed bitterly as he turned back around, wiping his eyes.

"There's no way you can pay me what Wes and his crew were paying me. You have six drivers, tops. He had fifteen. And I wasn't just going to work on their cars. He was going to hook me up. Parents' cars, teachers' cars. The amount of money I was going to make was more than worth getting my ass squeezed once in a while..."

Kurt broke. He didn't even recognize his own voice, or what he was saying. Was he really implying that it was worth getting felt up for money? What was he?

Kurt was desperate. He was frustrated and upset; he felt his bones vibrating. He thought he might shatter. He bent down, picked up a handful of loose gravel and threw it in Blaine's face. Blaine raised an arm to block the flying debris, but one sharp rock caught him on the cheek, leaving a long scratch that started to bleed.

"They were my only chance of getting out of this buttfuck town!" Kurt screamed. "And now, it's gone! It's all gone, and I'm going to be stuck here. Just another Lima Loser. Just like you guys. Thank you so much!"

"Oh, _hell_ to the no, he did not just say..."

"Shhh!"

"Yeah! Shut up, Tana!"

Kurt could hear the McKinley Crew as they argued behind him. Kurt didn't care. Kurt climbed into his car and slammed the door. He fumbled his keys and they fell to the foot well. He leaned over, groping in the dark beneath his feet, tears falling freely in the safety of his car. Eventually he gave up, rested his head on his gear shift, and bawled.

_'Close_,' Kurt thought, shaking his head slowly in defeat. He was so close. Sure, he didn't like to be pawed. He didn't like the jokes. He didn't like Sebastian's advances, or the quiet simmer in Karofsky's eyes that chilled him to the core. But he wouldn't have had to put up with it for long. He would have had his money, and then he would have been gone. Now, as he sat in his car, too pathetic to even leave, he watched all those dreams crumble.

Kurt heard the soft click of his door open. Sure fingers reached between Kurt's feet and grabbed his key ring, setting it softly on his leg. Kurt couldn't look up. He slowly moved his hand and settled his fingertips around it.

"For what it's worth," a soft, soothing voice said, "I'm really sorry."

Blaine stood up and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, squeezing gently, and then softly shut the door. Kurt put the key into the ignition, ignoring the figure standing stoically to his left. He turned the key, and drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

School started the following day. Kurt had to go in the early morning just this once to pick up his schedule and books. Mark agreed,with much grumbling, to open the shop in Kurt`s place. Kurt's dad had gotten home late from a date with Carole, and seeing as business in the morning never really picked up until after 10 a.m. anyway, he decided to let his dad sleep in.

Kurt sifted through the contents of his wardrobe, glad to finally get the chance to wear something more fashionable then his work overalls. So he killed it in indigo skinny jeans, a fitted button down shirt, and a Marc Jacobs scarf tucked into his favorite peacoat. If he was going to spend the day ignoring Blaine Anderson and his crew, he was going to do it in an outfit that did the talking for him.

He looked at himself in the mirror, touching up his hair, and taking a last listen to what his outfit had to say. `Hello. My name is Kurt Hummel. I am a rising star and I am so much better than this.` Perfect.

As luck would have it, the first person Kurt saw when he walked through the double doors was Blaine Anderson, surrounded on all sides by his crew. People actually moved aside to allow them to pass. It was easy to tell that this group ruled the school. Kurt refused to be impressed. Among the awe struck student body Kurt noticed many faces that had been in the business park the night before, and had seen him get wagered away. They probably figured he belonged to Blaine Anderson now. Great. More people who thought of him as an object. Well, that was not going to happen. He was going to stay as far away from Blaine and his crew as possible.

Kurt saw Blaine`s eyes fall on him and travel down his body with a look of awe on his smiling face. Kurt preened silently, especially when Blaine`s jaw dropped. Kurt refused to make eye contact, weaving quickly away as Blaine reached out a hand to catch him.

"Yo, Hummel!" Puck raised his hand in a wave, but Kurt pointedly ignored him as well. Puck shrugged.

Kurt continued down the hallway, looking for the main office, when he saw them coming his way...his welcoming committee.

Blaine had hoped he could catch Kurt. He needed to talk to him, needed everything to be ok. He couldn't erase the sound of Kurt crying from his mind. It haunted him all night long. When he saw Kurt walking down the hallway - smooth, confident, sexy as hell - Blaine felt relieved. He was sure everything would be alright, and that they could simply fall back into their easy friendship without any more bumps in the way.

But Kurt wouldn't even look at him, wouldn't even acknowledge he existed. Blaine reached out to him, longing to touch him, to hold him, but Kurt moved just out of reach. On top of that, he was walking headlong into a pack of jocks, their hulking leader Azimio holding a slushie in his hand.

Slushie facials were a special form of bullying, exclusive, it seemed, to McKinley High School. Even though the bullying had lessened overall throughout the years, the new kids could usually expect one slushie to face at the beginning of the year.

Blaine turned to race after him, to catch him in time and pull him away, or intercept it. Either way, he was determined Kurt would not be slushied. If he stood up for Kurt, Azimio would know that Kurt wasn't just any new student, but that he was part of Blaine's crew. Then he would be safe.

But Santana grabbed his arm.

"Let me go, Satan!" Blaine growled as she dug her nails into the leather arm of his jacket, holding on tight.

"Let him get a slushie to the face," Santana said. "Serves him right for being a loser!" She yelled louder so that Kurt would be sure to hear. Blaine pulled his arm free, but he was too late. He saw Azimio raising the slushie...

As soon as Kurt saw the cup, he reacted. Without even turning his head or averting his gaze from the path ahead of him, he flicked out an arm, smacking the bottom of the cup and overturning its contents in the opposite direction, splashing the jock in the face. The students in the hall, who had all stopped to watch the new kid get iced, exploded in laughter.

Santana smirked, slightly impressed.

"Or, there's that." Santana took Brittany's hand and walked in the opposite direction.

Puck put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"See," Puck said. "Hummel's a big boy. You don't have to run to his rescue." Puck patted him on the back as he walked passed, followed by Sam and Finn, who repeated the gesture as they headed to class. Blaine watched Kurt turn the corner and walk out of sight.

"But what if I want to?" Blaine muttered.

Blaine discovered he only had one class with Kurt, since Kurt took mostly AP classes and had no first period class, and that was AP Literature. Blaine tried to sit next to Kurt, but every time Blaine sat down, Kurt would get up and move. Sit, move, sit, move, until the teacher, Mr. Kingsley, said, "Give it up, Anderson. It's obvious Hummel doesn't want to sit next to you. Find another seat and take it."

The school day was almost over, and Blaine was desperate to talk to Kurt. He thought he could catch Kurt at lunch, but Blaine couldn't find him anywhere. Blaine thought for sure that Kurt would join Glee, considering he had been attending Pace, and admitted that he sang. Blaine set up the chairs and made sure the only available one was right beside him. After the final bell he saw Kurt peek in the window, and was sure he would come in. Kurt scanned the room through the glass, taking in all the members of the McKinley Crew, plus a few others. Kurt sighed deeply before turning and walking away. Seeing the expression on Kurt's face made Blaine realize that Kurt probably would have joined Glee, probably would have enjoyed it, too, if not for Blaine and his stupid bet. Blaine had an urge to chase after him, but Mr. Schuester started the class. Since they had to prepare for Sectionals, Blaine had to stay.

Blaine stopped by the garage after school, but as soon as Kurt saw Blaine pull up in his Mustang, Kurt ducked into the office. Blaine bowed his head and drove away, Burt's eyes following him as he left.

Burt followed his son, and found him sorting through the file cabinet.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Burt asked.

Kurt didn't look up to meet his father's eyes.

"I don't know what you mean."

Kurt closed the drawer he was looking in and brushed passed his father.

"I mean, you spent almost every minute with that boy since we moved here, and now you run away when you see him coming." Burt caught up to his son, who had started filling the wiper fluid on an old Bel Air.

"Kurt." Burt put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Is there anything we need to talk about?"

Kurt put down the bottle, but he still couldn't look at his father. Back in California, Kurt would have never dreamed of lying to his father. But since they moved to Ohio he'd lied over and over, about where he was, what he was doing. If he looked into his father's eyes, he'd have to tell him the truth, about the street racing, and the bet...and his feelings about Blaine.

Telling his dad about his feelings would make them even more real, and right now he just wanted them to go away.

"There's nothing to talk about, dad."

Another lie.

Burt sighed. He knew his son. He knew there was something eating him inside.

But he also knew not to push.

"Alright." Burt patted Kurt's shoulder. "But you know I'm here if you need to talk, right?"

Kurt nodded, even after his dad had walked away.

Blaine had tried to get his crew to take their cars to Kurt's shop, even if just for an oil change. Blaine even offered to pay, but they wouldn't go.

There weren't any races during the week because of the start of school. Now that neither crew brought their cars by the shop, Kurt closed the shop at the normal time and went home - his evenings completely free. Kurt considered getting a second job, or just running away all together. Right now, running away was looking really good.

Friday night, Blaine texted Kurt more than a dozen times, asking where their mechanic was. Mike had slipped a belt and Puck had fouled a fuse...not really. But if Kurt texted Blaine back that he was on his way, Blaine sure as hell would have sliced Mike's belt and yanked some fuses.

Kurt didn't text Blaine back.

Kurt sat all alone in his Eclipse, overlooking the business park from the overlook of an abandoned quarry. His dad had bowed out of their traditional Friday night dinner in lieu of taking Carole to Breadstix. Kurt couldn't be mad. In fact, he felt guilty. If he hadn't skipped so many dinners over the summer, his dad wouldn't think that Kurt didn't care. Kurt did care.

Kurt listened to the cars racing below, and wondered where Blaine's Mustang was in the mass of lights and the low rumble of engines. Kurt fought back tears as he started his car. He was through torturing himself. It was time to get back to his mission...the one where he graduates high school, flys off to New York, and never looks back.

Blaine flew through the straight away and pulled up to his crew, all running to congratulate him after his third straight victory of the evening. Blaine cut his engine, and looked up in time to see two signature HID headlights turn and blink out like stars in the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

_This chapter I dedicate to our girl HeMo! Congrats on the new baby :)_

The weather got colder quicker than Kurt expected, and he discovered yet another reason to despise Lima, Ohio. At least it gave him the opportunity to break out his knee high riding boots and his London Fog full length trench coat. Kurt walked out into the school parking lot later than usual. He had managed to make a few extra bucks a couple of afternoons a week by tutoring Azimio in French.

No. The irony was not lost on him.

Only a few cars were left. As he made his way to his Eclipse, he heard a soft whimpering sound, almost like a lost toddler. Kurt looked over the row of cars and spotted Brittany, sitting on the asphalt next to her pink Honda Fit. This was the first time Kurt had actually seen her car, since Santana usually drove her everywhere. It was the color of Pepto Bismol, with Hello Kitty stickers on every possible surface, except the rear windshield, which had two custom vinyls: a red heart that had the initials B.P. + S.L., and one of an obese cat wearing a crown and the caption Long Live Lord Tubbington!

She sat on the cold, wet asphalt; her legs splayed out in front of her. Kurt's first thought was that she was hurt. Kurt rounded the row of cars quickly to get to her. He knelt down carefully as he approached her.

"Brittany," he said as soothingly as he could manage. "Honey, what's wrong?" Brittany looked up, eyes red rimmed and puffy.

"I have a flat tire." Her voice wavered. "I've been trying to fix it for an hour. And now my hands are cold, and I can't feel my fingertips."

Kurt reached out a hand to touch Brittany's and they were indeed cold as ice.

"Where's Bl- Santana, and the rest of the crew?"

"They're still in Glee. I left early because I'm sick, but when I got to my car, my tire was flat. And then I took all my antibiotics at once, and I couldn't remember how to leave." Brittany looked exceptionally forlorn.

Kurt chuckled a bit. He took off his coat and wrapped it around the girl, helping her to a standing position.

"Just put your arms through the sleeves and stick your hands in the pockets," he instructed her. He leaned down to look at the tire and noticed a nail wedge deep in the rubber. Then he walked around the car and examined all the tires, each one balding and unevenly worn.

"Brittany," he said as he picked her keys up off the floor and opened the hatch, looking for the spare. "All of your tires are just about worn. And it looks like your alignment is shot. You need all new tires."

"Really?" She looked confused. "I thought you just drove on them until they popped, and then you bought a brand new car."

Kurt shook his head. After digging through numerous stuffed animals, three boxes of protein bars, and a motorcross helmet, he found the flap and removed the tire. Brittany watched Kurt as he worked quickly, jacking up the car, and removing the flat.

"I found Gummy Bears in your pocket. Can I eat them?" she asked, though the muffled words pretty much told Kurt she had started already. He laughed.

"Go ahead."

Brittany looked at him thoughtfully as he lowered the car and turned the lugnuts, tightening the bolts and securing the tire.

"You're a unicorn, aren't you?" she asked around a mouthful of colorful bears. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Kurt put the flat tire into the spare tire well, and covered it back up.

"Well," Brittany said, trying to dislodge a wayward bear from her tooth with her tongue, "you look magical...like an elf or a fairy. And you do magical things."

Kurt shook his head, wiping his hands with a paper towel he found among her things.

"If you say so." Kurt smiled.

"I think you are," she concluded. "Blaine's a unicorn, too."

Kurt's smile dropped a bit at the mention of his name.

"Okay, Brittany." Kurt handed the girl her keys. "I think you're good to go."

"Thanks, Kurt!" Her face lit up, her smile beaming at him. But, then the smile dropped a bit. "Oh, but I don't really have any money on me." She reached into her glove box, and pulled out a Hello Kitty change purse. Kurt felt a guilty knot form in his chest. He put a gentle hand on hers.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said. "This one's on the house."

Brittany opened her mouth to object, but Kurt put a finger to her lips.

"Why don't we just call it helping a friend?"

Brittany smiled again, kissing the finger that was still pressed to her lips.

"Hey, Hummel!" a shrill voice called from across the parking lot. "What are you doing with my girl?"

Kurt sighed, and looked up at Brittany who looked back at him with wide, sympathetic eyes.

"I was just leaving," he called without looking over his shoulder at the small pack of teenagers that headed his way.

"Now don't drive on those tires for long," Kurt said to Brittany. "Make sure you get new ones."

"I will," she affirmed, as he walked past her toward his own car.

"Baby!" Kurt could hear Santana baby talking to her girlfriend as he walked away. "You left an hour ago...and you've been crying! What did Hummel do?"

"He performed magic. He fixed my flat tire. He's a unicorn..." Brittany looked down at herself and her eyebrows knit together. "Oh, and he forgot his coat."

Blaine shuffled through the cars to catch up with Kurt, but Kurt was already pulling out of the parking lot and driving home.

Blaine kicked the tire of the car closest to him in frustration, and then made his way back over to the group.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Brittany asked as Santana rubbed a soothing hand up and down the girl's arm.

"He won't even talk to me," Blaine said, staring at his shoes.

"Well, you did kind of screw him over," Santana said, hugging Brittany tight.

"Why do you even care?" Blaine snapped. "I don't see you trying to be all buddy with him."

"Well, I'm not," Santana said. "I could care less, frankly. Doesn't mean I don't know how he feels, you know. To have a dream pulled out from under your feet. And I think you do, too."

"So what does that mean?" Blaine asked, his anger curbing just a bit. "That I was just supposed to stand by and watch him get groped and assaulted?"

"You should have treated him like an adult, and given him the freedom to choose," Brittany said as she popped another bear in her mouth, causing the whole group to turn and look at her in amazement. Brittany looked up at the sudden silence.

"What?" she said. "I saw it on Dr. Phil."


	14. Chapter 14

The next day was Saturday, which meant another full day of working at his father's shop, but he didn't mind. Getting his hands dirty kept his mind off his shattered dreams. He'd better get used to this, he thought. Because in another ten years he'd own Hummel Tires and Lube. He could hardly wait.

He stood at the sound of an engine entering the bay, and he turned to see a familiar pink car rolling to a stop.

'_Ah_,' he thought proudly, '_a little bit of kindness rewarded with prize of a customer.'  
_  
Kurt smiled as he saw Brittany's blond ponytail emerge from the passenger side of the car.

"Hey, Britt," he called from where he was working, "I'll be with you in a minute."

He saw the driver side door open and prepared to hear the berating voice of Brittany's girlfriend. He kept his smile plastered firmly in place. But that smile turned into a scowl when instead he saw a head of black curly hair stand and turn his way.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt snarled as he blew past Blaine on his way to the counter.

"Brittany's father didn't want Britt driving on three bald tires and a spare, so he asked me to take her to get them fixed."

Brittany approached Kurt, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Kurt," she sang, "my dad told me to come in and do all that stuff you said."

Kurt smiled at her.

"That's great," Kurt said, warmly, ignoring Blaine's presence at his side. "Why don't you go have a seat inside, and I'll get this taken care of?"

"Okay." Brittany bounced off to the waiting area, sticking her earbuds in her ears. Kurt couldn't tell if they were actually attached to an mp3 player.

"Why didn't he bring her himself?" Kurt hissed when Brittany was out of earshot.

Blaine chuckled at the mental image.

"He's kind of a big man," Blaine said with a smile. "He doesn't fit in the car."

"What about Santana?" Kurt continued, stabbing at the keyboard viciously as he entered Brittany's information.

"She's taking care of her grandmother. She's got the flu."

"And what about, oh I don't know, _anybody_ else?"

Kurt came out from around the counter and looked at Blaine with daggers before opening the door to the Fit, taking her mileage.

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine said. "Please? I told you I was sorry."

Kurt swung around, raising a fist to further emphasize his point, but Blaine acted swiftly and took Kurt's hand, grabbing the other one as well.

"I know what you're going to say," Blaine rushed out, cutting Kurt off. "And I know I was wrong. I cost you so much, and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." Kurt struggled for a moment to free himself from Blaine's grasp, but Blaine held on, looking into his eyes. "I promise. Please, just...stop being so mad at me."

Kurt sighed, and Blaine saw a chance; a crack in Kurt's armor. Blaine lifted Kurt's hands to his lips and kissed his fingertips, one at a time, pleading between kisses.

"Please?"

_Kiss._

"Please?"

_Kiss._

"Kurt?"

_Kiss._

"Please? Kurt?"

_Kiss._

Kurt felt his defenses crumbling. He couldn't help it. Blaine was adorable, and the smile that danced inside his eyes told Kurt that Blaine knew he had won.

"Alright, alright," Kurt relented, though he was in no hurry to rush Blaine away while he was still peppering Kurt's hands with kisses.

"Yay," Blaine squealed ridiculously. Kurt chuckled.

"Now, let me get to work." Kurt pushed Blaine half-heartedly. Blaine pulled him against him, hand winding its way around Kurt's waist while the other still held Kurt's hand. Blaine held Kurt tight, swaying just a touch as if they were dancing.

Blaine sighed against Kurt's skin, and Kurt melted against him.

"Please believe me when I say I wasn't trying to hurt you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's skin. "I would never do anything to hurt you. And I'm sorry that I didn't let you make your own decisions. I just...I couldn't watch...I couldn't..."

Kurt swallowed hard when he felt a small tear roll down his neck. Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck gently as another tear fell.

Kurt smiled, and found the courage to place a soft kiss to the top of Blaine's head.

"Thank you..." Kurt rubbed his cheek along Blaine's curls, "for feeling like you needed to protect me."

Blaine sat on a stool nearby as Kurt repaired Brittany's car. It wasn't even discussed. Blaine just pulled up the stool and sat. Kurt smiled to himself, thinking how this had become a thing with them, that no matter what Kurt did in the shop, Blaine always stayed close by.

Kurt looked around the shop, trying to locate Mark, but he had gone on another one of his legendary breaks. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Ever do an alignment?"

Blaine held onto the tire rod as Kurt adjusted the nuts. Kurt was greatful for Blaine's help, but soon it became distracting. When Blaine lifted his arms over his head to hold the tire rods straight, his shirt lifted up, exposing his abs. Kurt couldn't help but look at them as he tried to finish his work. Even worse was when Blaine shifted on his feet to get a better grip and dear God...Blaine's shirt hitched a little higher, but his jeans slid just a fraction lower, and holy shit! Kurt was staring. A loud bang against the floor told both Kurt and Blaine that Kurt had just dropped his wrench, barely missing his left foot.

Blaine turned his head to shoot Kurt a glance.

"Are you doing alright over there?" Blaine teased, and Kurt knew he had been caught.

"Yeah." Kurt bent quickly to pick up the tool and hide his blush. "Yup, everything's fine over here." Kurt lifted his head to chance a glance at Blaine's amused face, but he caught sight of something else instead - a jagged scar that traveled over Blaine's ribs and disappeared further up his shirt.

Blaine could see the shift of Kurt's expression and guessed at what Kurt had found.

"Blaine?" Kurt walked over to him, looking at the faded injury. "What is that?"

"Nothing." Blaine cleared his throat uncomfortably. "It's just...I got into a fight at a school dance a long time ago. But it's better now."

Kurt ran his fingers over the skin, and any thought of his past tragedy dissolved beneath the heat of Kurt's touch.

"Kurt?"

Blaine's voice trembled. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, his pupils dark and wide, his expression slightly pained in the most tempting way.

Kurt heard another engine cut just outside, and it snapped the magnetic pull that was drawing him to Blaine's vulnerable body beneath Brittany's car.

"Oh, God, right. Go ahead and let go."

Blaine lowered his arms and shook them, trying to bring the blood back to his aching limbs. A shy smile spread over Blaine's face as he looked up through his lashes at Kurt.

Kurt lowered Brittany's car, Blaine wiped down tools and started putting them away. Kurt smirked as he watched him.

"You vying for my job, Anderson?" Kurt said with a smile. Blaine smiled, but didn't look up at him.

"Maybe I could get a job here," Blaine mused. "Then I could see you more often."

"More often?" Kurt laughed. "I can barely get rid of you as it is."

Blaine laughed. Kurt took a moment to examine Blaine's smile. Kurt realized he was beginning to love Blaine's smile - the way the corners of his eyes crinkled up, and the way Blaine scrunched his nose. Kurt loved Blaine's laugh, and his voice, and my God, the way this boy smelled. That couldn't be normal. It had to come from a bottle, and if Kurt could just find it, he would spray it on every article of clothing and linen he owned. Blaine looked up then and caught the dreamy look in Kurt's eyes.

"Do you see something you like, Hummel?" Blaine looked back down at the tools before shutting the cabinet door.

"Yes," Kurt admitted boldly, spurred by the smoldering look that had settled in Blaine's eyes.

"Something I'd like to kiss, actually."

Blaine's eyes snapped up to meet Kurt's. Kurt licked his lips slowly. Blaine's eyes followed the subtle movement, lips parting slightly as he swallowed hard.

Kurt walked passed Blaine slowly, heading to the counter. Blaine slipped his hand smoothly into Kurt's as he followed.

Blaine walked ahead to the waiting room and summoned Brittany. Brittany followed Blaine to the counter and handed Kurt her credit card. Surprise of all suprises, it had Hello Kitty on it.

"Thanks, Kurt," Brittany said, taking the impossibly pink Visa card back from him. "And I wanted to say thanks again for working your magic for me yesterday. And I still have your coat. I would have brought it, but it smells like lavendar so I put it under my pillow. But I promise I'll give it back next time I see you."

"Of course," Kurt said, shaking his head.

Kurt handed her a receipt and a pen.

"And if there's anything you ever need," Brittany said slowly, carefully concentrating on signing her name, "just ask. Ok?"

"I will."

Kurt walked Blaine and Brittany to her car. Brittany hopped into the passenger seat as Blaine opened the driver side door. Kurt shook his head and laughed.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Just...this car does not suit you," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine took a moment to look over Kurt's face - his carefully sculpted eyebrows, his amazing eyes, the sharp slope of his perfect nose. Blaine leaned in closely, eyes trained on Kurt's soft, delicate lips.

"I should just kiss you now," Blaine whispered.

"But, you won't," Kurt said, breathing in that intoxicating scent that was all Blaine. "Because you're a gentleman."

"You're right," Blaine said smiling. "I promised myself I wouldn't kiss you unless you asked me to."

"And I promised myself I would ask you to."

"Yeah?'

"Yeah." Kurt nodded vigorously. "Soon."

"Well." Blaine pulled away from Kurt. "Can I come by later?"

Kurt smiled.

"I'll be waiting."

Blaine lifted a hand to push a hair out of Kurt's face. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed at the touch. Kurt felt Blaine's fingertips skim down his cheek, over his jawline, down his neck... Kurt trembled slightly as Blaine's fingers continued their journey over Kurt's shoulder, down his arm, and slipping into Kurt's hand. Kurt opened his eyes as Blaine slowly lifted Kurt's hand. Blaine lowered his head just a bit, looking up through a fan of lashes as he kissed Kurt's knuckles...another little ritual that made Kurt's heart swell. But this time Blaine's tongue escaped the seam of his lips to travel slowly up between Kurt's index and middle finger.

Kurt almost moaned. The sinful sensation of Blaine's tongue dragging across his skin rushed straight to Kurt's cock, filling his entire body with heat. Blaine broke away, enjoying the fire that had ignited in Kurt's normally cool eyes, revelling in the fact that he had put that fire there.

"Good bye, gorgeous." Blaine winked shamelessly.

Kurt backed away as he watched Blaine climb into the tiny car, and start the engine. Brittany was breathing on the closed window and drawing pictures in the vapor.

"Oh, and Blaine," Kurt said before Blaine backed away, "when you come back, could you come back in something domestic?"


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine did return at closing. Kurt smiled when he saw him approach. It was so nice to have Blaine back. Kurt had to admit, having Blaine around felt...right, somehow. Kurt could see his life this way, seeing Blaine at the beginning and end of every day.

"Hey, beautiful." Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, yourself." Kurt struggled half-heartedly to get out of Blaine's grasp. "I'm all dirty!" Blaine held him tighter, and Kurt squealed.

"Then get me dirty." Blaine kissed playfully down his cheek and over to his neck, latching on to a spot that Blaine knew was ticklish.

Kurt squealed louder, pushing with all his might as he broke into a fit giggles.

"Stop!" Kurt screeched through laughter. "Please, stop! Blaaaaiiiinnnneeee!"

"Hey! No making out in the garage!" Burt yelled. Blaine let go of Kurt and Kurt shot away from Blaine, mortified. Burt aimed a half smile at Blaine.

"Nice to see you back, Blaine." Burt raised a hand in greeting.

"Good to be back, sir." Blaine nodded at the older man.

A tense silence followed those words. Kurt stared down at his hands, wiping them frantically on a rag. Blaine found his shoes fairly interesting. Burt cleared his throat.

"Uh, Kurt. I'm going to go ahead and lock up here. Why don't you head out."

Kurt smiled up at his dad, face still flushed from laughing so hard.

"Thanks, dad!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him out the bay door to the sound of Burt's hushed chuckle.

Blaine pulled Kurt towards his car, but Kurt pulled in the opposite direction.

"Walk with me?" Kurt smiled coyly at Blaine.

Blaine kissed Kurt's hand.

"Lead the way."

Kurt led Blaine down the sidewalk to the main road. Kurt took a deep breath of air.

"God, it's so good to be out of that place and just walk around." Kurt sighed. Blaine simply watched Kurt's face, backlit by the setting sun.

"So, how are things at the shop going?" Blaine asked. Blaine had tried to do everything he could think of to help promote Kurt's dad's shop. He had spoken to teachers at the school, other students, even other crews at the races, trying to convince them all to throw business Kurt's way. He had palmed a whole stack of business cards off the counter and handed them out to everyone he came across. It got to the point that people had started avoiding him.

"It's good, actually." Kurt's face lit up as he spoke. "Do you know who came in right after you guys? Ms. Janney, the calculus teacher. She even had one of our business cards. I've never even seen her at the shop before."

Blaine looked down quickly and bit his lip to suppress a giggle.

Blaine lifted his head when he noticed Kurt leading them off the main road onto a side street. They walked hand in hand down a narrow alley behind some houses, a large portion shielded by over hanging trees. The trees were beautiful even though the houses were run down and old, probably original to this area of town.

Kurt walked Blaine over to an area of wall under the canopy of a tree whose leaves reached almost completely to the ground. Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow, but his hazel eyes turned dark, melting into a sultry liquid gold as he watched Kurt back himself up to the wall, dragging Blaine with him. Kurt wrapped Blaine's arms around his waist and looked into his eyes.

"I drove by this place by accident when I first got here." Kurt's voice was an almost reverent whisper. "I thought it looked kind of peaceful and private."

"I suppose it is." Blaine leaned their foreheads together, looking almost solely at Kurt's perfect lips. "Why are we here?"

"Because I thought...I thought I might ask you for that kiss."

Blaine took in a sharp, broken breath. All he wanted to do was kiss this boy...well, that wasn't exactly true.

Blaine wanted to romance him.

Blaine could kiss him, could completely dominate his lips with his own, kiss him until he couldn't breathe. But if anyone deserved a special moment, it was Kurt.

"Not here, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"Why not?"

Blaine smiled when Kurt sounded offended.

"Because, don't you want it to be more special?"

"What do you mean more special?" Kurt almost whined. "What could be more special than being here with you?"

Blaine whimpered a bit at the innocent sound of want in Kurt's voice, but Blaine stayed strong.

"I want your first kiss to be...more romantic than this."

"First of all..." Kurt pulled Blaine closer if at all possible, and leaned into Blaine's ear, his light, airy voice tickling Blaine's neck, shooting tremors straight down his spine. "I'm not sure it would actually count as a first kiss since I can't seem to keep your mouth off of me."

Blaine laughed louder than he meant to at that, and ducked his head.

"Second, I chose this place, so doesn't that make it romantic?"

Blaine felt his resolve slipping. Still, he shook his head.

"Trust me, Kurt." Blaine almost moaned as Kurt started running his nails up and down Blaine's back. "You don't want it like this."

"I want you..."

Another slip. Blaine wasn't sure there was much more resolve to hold on to.

He straightened up slightly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine's voice went a fraction higher and he winced. "You can't change my mind."

"Really?"

The change in Kurt's voice startled Blaine. It was deeper, sultry...where had that voice been hiding?

"Not even if I do this?"

Blaine felt a pair of soft lips brush against his neck.

This time Blaine did moan.

Kurt smiled, that delicious sound from Blaine's lips making him bolder. Kurt pressed his lips againt Blaine's neck again, more insistant this time.

"No," Blaine said, praying that he could be stronger than he was. "Not even..."

Kurt sucked a little hesitantly, tracing over the area lightly with the tip of his tongue. Heat shot straight to Blaine's groin. When Blaine felt the tip of Kurt's tongue paint a wet stripe up Blaine's neck to his earlobe, his knees almost buckled. Blaine put his hands on the wall, one on each side of Kurt's head to ground himself, but mostly to keep from dropping to his knees, taking Kurt's cock into his mouth, and worshipping him with his tongue.

"That's not fair, Hummel." Blaine tried to pull away, but Kurt followed the movement and kept his lips securely fastened to Blaine's neck. "Ugh, you're going to kill me."

"Consider it payback." Kurt smiled deviously. "You do the same thing to me. Not so fun, is it?"

"On the contrary." Blaine pulled Kurt against his body, holding possessively to the small of his back and then pressing Kurt back into the wall. Kurt could feel Blaine's erection press against his thigh. "I'm having an amazing time."

Feeling Blaine, all of Blaine, press against him, lit something under his skin and in his blood. The sudden urge to let this stunning man lay him down and have his way with him was overwhelming.

"So, how about that kiss?" Blaine whispered. Blaine's lips hovered mere inches from Kurt's.

Kurt nodded, having lost the capacity for speech. Blaine shook his head, rubbing the tip of his nose against Kurt's nose, Kurt's lips trying to catch Blaine's as he moved just out of reach.

"Nu-uh-uh..." Blaine teased. "Ask me."

"Please," Kurt spoke almost noiselessly around the lump in his throat. "Kiss me."

Blaine smiled, his lips brushing softly along Kurt's.

"Ask me again."

Kurt's eyelids fluttered closed, his eyelashes fanning out against his cheeks. Kurt took a deep steadying breath, the closeness of Blaine's lips maddening, especially since everytime Kurt tried to claim them, Blaine would pull away.

"Blaine..."

The needy sound in Kurt's breathless voice almost broke Blaine, but he waited.

"Blaine, please kiss me. I...I need you to kiss me. I..."

There were no more words, nothing else spoken. Blaine's fingers threaded into Kurt's hair, his fingertips massaging Kurt's skin. Blaine captured Kurt's lips - just the hint of a touch at first. The smooth slide of Blaine's tongue as it brushed across Kurt's parted lips caused Kurt to inhale quickly. He was surrounded by everything that was Blaine, and his mind flooded with a hundred thoughts, sounds, and images at once. The smell of Blaine's leather jacket immediately brought to mind the first time they met; Kurt leaning over the seats of Blaine's Mustang and surrounded by that scent that would always remind Kurt of him.

Blaine's tongue brushed lightly against Kurt's, barely a touch, more like a taste. Kurt's mouth was filled with the flavor of peppermint and coffee. Kurt wondered, if he kissed Blaine every morning before they left for work, is this what he would taste like?

All around Kurt was warmth, from the kneading touch of Blaine's fingers in Kurt's hair, to where Blaine's chest had Kurt secured against the wall, down to the hard length pressing into Kurt's thigh, all threatening to ignite him from the inside. He slipped for a moment into his daydreams, where him and Blaine make out in the front seat of Blaine's Mustang; or the one where they lie on the couch, lazily sharing kisses instead of watching 'Moulin Rouge'; or his favorite one where they drive to the desert, surrender all sense of modesty, and make love on the rock face under the stars.

In his head, Kurt lived a thousand kisses - each sweet and tender, each warm and loving, with a breath of leather and a hint of peppermint...and every single one of them with Blaine.

For however long the kiss lasted, it was over too soon.

Blaine pulled away, and Kurt had to remember how to breathe without him.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine looking back at him, his face flushed, his eyes softly returning to that heavenly hazel color Kurt had begun to fall desperately in love with.

"That was..." Blaine started.

"Perfect?" Kurt finished timidly, hoping to whatever spaghetti monster in the sky that Blaine thought so, too.

Blaine nodded, and fell back into Kurt's arms. Kurt held him, and hugged him tight. Kurt held him until the shadows outside the line of the tree began to fade, and the temperature started to drop.

Blaine held Kurt until the street lamps turned on, and the doors around them locked for the night.

"I feel like I should thank you." Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck, trying to catch more of his scent while he found a haven from the cold.

"For what?" Blaine slowly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kurt's shoulders, Kurt letting go of Blaine for only a moment to let him.

"For giving that to me." Kurt sighed into the warmth that surrounded him.

"Then, I should thank you for asking me." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt again, chastely against his lips, the only part of him that hadn't gotten cold.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Kurt asked, blushing as always where Blaine was concerned. "That kiss belonged to you from the moment we met."

Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

"I had always hoped so."

Blaine's eyes flashed up to Kurt's briefly, and Kurt thought he saw something unfamiliar shimmering in them. But then Blaine smiled and tugged a protesting Kurt off of the wall.

"Come on." Blaine pulled harder until Kurt came stumbling forward with a groan. "Time to return to the real world before we freeze."

"We could always keep kissing to keep warm," Kurt argued.

"Maybe," Blaine smirked. "We'd still die eventually."

"Yeah." Kurt cuddled closer as he walked, holding tight to Blaine's hand. "If you know a better way to go, then show me."

"Ugh!" Blaine groaned as he folded over dramatically. "You're killing me, beautiful! You're...you're killing me!"


	16. Chapter 16

_In this chapter, a favorite character of mine comes back with some much needed plotline exposition... :)_

Out of the blue, a familiar silver car rolled into Hummel Tires and Lube.

"One minute," Kurt called out, still bent over some paperwork from his last repair. Before he could turn around, Kurt was being lifted into the air and spun around.

"Kuuuuuurrrttt!" Jeff squealed as he lifted Kurt into the air and shook him like a rag doll.

"Jeff!" Kurt choked out between giggles. "For God's sake! Put me down!"

"Hey!" Finn barked, stepping out of the office at the sound of Kurt's screaming. He squinted as he looked the blond boy up and down critically. "What's going on out here?"

"It's okay, Finn," Kurt said, catching his breath as Jeff dropped him unceremoniously back on his feet. "I'm just talking to a friend."

Finn nodded uncomfortably, uncertain about leaving Kurt alone with a member of the rival crew, before going back into the office and shutting the door.

"Oh, Kurt!" Jeff hugged Kurt tight from behind, "Friends! I missed you."

"Yeah, I think I missed you most of all, scarecrow." Kurt swatted at Jeff's hands until the blond boy let him go.

"So, how long has Frankenteen been working here?" Jeff asked, pointing at Finn who was pacing the floor of the office, frantically texting. He was probably informing on them to the rest of the crew, but Kurt didn't care. He wasn't lying when he said he had missed Jeff. Of the whole Dalton Crew, Jeff was the only one who Kurt could consider a real friend.

"Since work's picked up," Kurt said, dropping down onto a nearby stool.

"So, does that mean you're cool with the McKinley Crew now? Last I heard there was some clashing..."

"Yup." Kurt nodded as he took another glance back at Finn. "I'm pretty sure Santana still hates me, but otherwise everyone else is cool."

"It's nice that your dad gave Finn a job." Jeff, always moving, shifted on his feet and thrummed his fingers against his thighs.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't hurt that his mom is also dating my dad, so..."

Jeff nodded.

"So, what brings you by, Jeff?"

"Well," Jeff said, looking down at his feet rather sheepishly, "I've actually been by a few times hoping to catch you, but you guys have been so busy."

Kurt nodded in agreement, waiting for Jeff to continue. Jeff rocked back and forth on his heels nervously.

"Anyway, I was hoping to talk to you about what I might need to do to make my car a little more, you know, street ready...and maybe discuss some other...you know...stuff..."

Kurt waited a little longer to see if Jeff would elaborate, but the blond boy kept his head bent, an almost bashful smile on his face. When Jeff lifted his eyes to look at Kurt, Kurt arched an eyebrow, intrigued. Jeff blushed hotly.

"Well, let's take a look." Kurt stood, sliding the stool over to Jeff so that he could sit, and took the boy's keys.

Kurt eyed the 300ZX up and down, taking a moment to chose his words before he spoke.

"I noticed that your car is a little more, uh, rough around the edges, compared to the other guys'," Kurt said carefully.

"Yeah," Jeff agreed with another bob of his head. "I don't quite have the...uh...resources, that the other guys have."

Kurt had suspected as much, but the other boys never seemed to make an issue of it.

"Okay." Kurt clapped his hands, and then put them on his hips. He looked the car over from bumper to bumper. Jeff nibbled his lower lip nervously as he watched Kurt's blue-grey eyes sweep over his car.

"Here's what we'll do," Kurt said. "I'll put it up on the lift and look it over. I'll make a list of the things you might want to get done, in order of importance. Then, whatever I can teach you to fix we'll do together. You'll only have to pay for the new parts. Agreed?"

"Oh, Kurt." Jeff shook his head slowly, "I can't..."

"Hey." Kurt put a hand on Jeff's knee and squeezed gently. "I'm being a little selfish here. I want you to hang out for a bit." Kurt dropped his voice to a whisper. "I need someone else for company besides Finn."

Jeff looked back at Kurt, a small smile curling his thin, pink lips.

"Besides, if you're any good, maybe you can come work here, too."

Kurt winked, and the boy blushed.

Luckily work had slowed down for the afternoon. Kurt put Jeff's 300ZX on the lift, and started teaching Jeff minor repairs. They changed his oil, checked his fuses, aligned his tires, inspected his brakes. Kurt was happy to have Jeff there to chat with, and Jeff was eager to learn anything Kurt was willing to teach him.

"Hey," Kurt joked, "maybe you can do all this stuff for the guys now. Take my job."

Jeff chuckled good-naturedly. Kurt watched as Jeff's eyes shifted nervously.

"Jeff...you seem like you want to talk to me about something important." Kurt was getting his station set up to flush Jeff's radiator.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, get to it, Jeff. While we're still young." Kurt tried to ease Jeff's discomfort. Jeff paced slowly in a tight circle while he gathered his thoughts.

Jeff took a deep breath, steadied himself, and then released his hidden confession all at once.

"There'ssomeoneIreallylikeandIneedhelpaskingthemou t."

When Jeff finished, he looked equal parts relieved and terrified.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"Okay..." Kurt turned away from the car to look Jeff over. Jeff's pale complexion was completely red now. If he ducked his head and lower, he would sink straight into the floor.

Kurt had a feeling he knew who Jeff was talking about, but he had to be sure.

"Jeff, you're a smart, funny, handsome guy," Kurt gushed. "I don't see you having a problem asking a girl out..."

"It's a guy," Jeff clarified.

Kurt grinned.

"Ahhhh." Kurt nodded emphatically. "I see. Well, do you think he knows."

Jeff shrugged, refusing to look Kurt in the eyes.

"Well, I don't know how much help I can be," Kurt admitted apologetically. "But I think the best course of action is just to be honest, because I have a strange feeling the person you're thinking of feels the same way."

Jeff's face was still bright red, but this time he looked into Kurt's face and smiled.

"You think so, Kurtie?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Yes, Jeffy," Kurt retorted. "Yes, I do."

Jeff walked over and wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him tight. Kurt patted Jeff gently on the back.

"Okay, big guy," Kurt said with one last squeeze. "Enough cuddle time. Let's get back to work."

For the next half hour, Kurt and Jeff were mostly quiet as Kurt demonstrated how to siphon fluids from the car's system. Lost in their own thoughts, the were mostly going through the motions, until Kurt couldn't stand the silence anymore, a question burning to be asked...one he didn't think Blaine would answer.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt watched as Jeff eyed the display of Kurt's code reader. Finn had left hours before, and the last customer had picked up their car already.

"Sure." Jeff put the computer down and pulled up a stool.

Kurt swallowed.

"What is it between Wes and Blaine?"

Jeff sat back on the stool with a long sigh. He looked down at his feet, swinging them back and forth. Kurt waited patiently, pulling up another stool so he could sit.

Jeff took in a deep breath. He opened his mouth and closed it again, as if he weren't sure where to begin.

"Wes and Blaine were actually best friends once," Jeff started, fiddling with the oil beneath his fingernails. "I mean, we all pretty much grew up together out in Westerville - Blaine, Wes, me and Nick. But Blaine and Wes grew up down the block from each other. We went to the same schools, were in all the same classes, liked all the same things. But Blaine and Wes, they were like brothers from another mother..." Jeff drifted off a little, lifting his eyes to stare off into space. Kurt tried to piece together a picture of Blaine growing up. What could have possibly happened to split up such good...

"Bles!" Jeff interjected suddenly. Kurt looked at Jeff as if he had just grown another head.

"What?" Kurt asked bemused.

"Or Waine?" Jeff furrowed in brow in thought.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Their couple name," Jeff said, but then shook his head. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Jeff continued, "all of Blaine's friends knew he was gay, long before his parents did. He figured they would have a hard time handling it, so he just put off telling them. After eighth grade, we were all headed to Dalton, and Blaine decided that it would be a good time to come out. His dad was pissed, and at the last minute, he pulled him out of Dalton and sent him to public school. Thought it might toughen him up...or keep him in the closet. I don't know. We really didn't get to hang out much after that, seeing as we all board at Dalton, and Blaine still lived at home. Well, his freshman year..."

Jeff looked up at Kurt.

"Did Blaine ever tell you about the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

Kurt shrugged, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"He mentioned something about getting into a fight at a school dance."

Jeff laughed a little, sadly.

"Maybe I should let Blaine tell you that part," Jeff said. "I'll just say that he asked a guy, and some jocks didn't like it, and yeah, they got into a fight."

Kurt swallowed hard, wondering if Blaine would ever tell him the truth about that night.

"Anyway, his dad blamed his mom, his mom blamed his dad..."

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"For Blaine being gay."

Jeff grabbed a paper towel and some Lava soap and started scrubbing his hands. Kurt could see how uncomfortable this was making him.

"In the end, his mom left and brought Blaine here to Lima. And things got better. I mean, Lima's not the most progressive place in the country, and McKinley has its share of homophobes, but Blaine fit in here. He joined the football team, and became student body president, and then there's Glee club. Him and Puck formed the McKinley crew at the end of sophmore year."

"But, hasn't he been gone?" Kurt asked, leaning forward on his stool, hanging on Jeff's every word.

Jeff wadded up the dirty paper towels and tossed them in the trash.

"Yeah. His dad found out about all the stuff Blaine was doing, annnnd that he kissed a girl..."

Kurt chuckled.

"Tell me!"

"Nope," Jeff said with the first smile he had since he started talking about Wes and Blaine. "I have been sworn to secrecy."

"Ugh!" Kurt groaned, tossing a rag at Jeff. Jeff nearly tipped his stool trying to avoid it. "Keep going then."

"Blaine's dad thought he'd been 'cured'." Jeff used air quotes for emphasis. "He came back, told Blaine he wanted to make amends, and moved Blaine out to Chicago. That was the end of junior year."

"And Blaine just went? Just forgave everything?"

"Well, yeah," Jeff said simply. "Blaine really loved his dad. Blaine lived with him for six months. They built Blaine's 'stang together."

Jeff's smile faded.

"But then Blaine's dad came home one day and found Blaine in his bedroom all over some other guy..."

Kurt felt a pang of jealousy. He couldn't assume Blaine had been sitting on a block of ice, waiting for Kurt to come along. He almost immediately felt incredibly guilty. Jeff must have noticed the play of emotions on Kurt's face because he stopped talking. Kurt looked Jeff in the eyes and motioned for him to continue.

"Blaine's dad was furious. Kicked him out. Gave him the whole 'I'm leaving for an hour and when I come back you'd better be gone' deal."

Kurt's heart broke. Why couldn't Blaine have a dad like Kurt's? A dad that could see all the wonderful and beautiful things about Blaine? But Kurt was still confused.

"I don't understand," Kurt said. "What does this have to do with Wes and Blaine hating each other."

Jeff averted his eyes again. "That night at the dance? When Blaine got jumped? Wes knew about it. It was a bunch of his old friends who did it, and they told him the night before."

"But, he didn't let Blaine know?" Kurt gasped, his eyes hot with angry tears. "He-he didn't warn him ahead of time."

Jeff hung his head.

"No," Jeff said. "The way I heard it he said that Blaine was a big boy and could take care of himself. Wes said he didn't want to get involved."

The roar of another engine broke the tension, and Kurt smiled. He knew the sound of that engine anywhere. Kurt felt a sudden and intense need to be in Blaine's arms. Kurt spun around and hopped off his stool. When he saw Blaine enter the garage he threw his arms around him, knocking him backward about a foot or so.

"Oof! Kurt!" Blaine squeeked out in a shocked voice.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt's voice wavered as he fought back tears.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine tried to push away enough to look into Kurt's eyes, but Kurt only held on tighter. Eventually, Blaine gave up, winding his arms around the taller boy, threading one hand into Kurt's hair. This uncharacteristically enthusiastic display by Kurt was a surprising but not unwelcome development, and Blaine wanted to hold onto it for as long as it might last.

"You're working late," Blaine said when Kurt let up enough to let Blaine breathe.

"I'm always working late," Kurt said with a flirty wink. "That way I know I'll get to see you."

Blaine was taken back a bit by the sudden change in Kurt's demeanor, but he didn't complain.

"Actually, it's my fault." Jeff crept out from behind his car. Blaine nodded at the tall boy, extending his arm. Jeff took his hand and shook it.

"Yeah, Finn texted and told us you were here," Blaine said amicably.

"And you didn't rush down to rescue me?" Kurt teased.

"No," Blaine said with a smile, "Jeff's a stand up guy. I wasn't worried."

Kurt leaned into Blaine's side, holding his arm tight. Jeff looked from Kurt to Blaine and sighed sadly.

"Well, I best be going." Jeff held out a hand to Kurt who took it and let Jeff pull him into one last hug.

"Thanks...for everything...you know..." Jeff stammered, "fixing mr car...and stuff..."

"No problem, Jeff." Kurt released Jeff finally, even tough Jeff seemed reluctant to go. "Come back anytime."

Jeff turned and walked off to his car.

"Oh, and Jeff?"

Jeff turned back, raising his eyebrows in response.

"Just be honest with your feelings. Everything will turn out all right."

Jeff nodded, smiling slightly.

"Thanks."

Jeff started his engine and pulled out of the bay, waving as he sped away.

Blaine hugged Kurt tight, breathing him in as if they had been apart for months.

"God, you smell good." Blaine sighed into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt grinned.

"I smell like motor oil," Kurt countered.

"You smell like Kurt." Blaine brushed his lips against Kurt's impossibly soft cheek. Blaine found it fascinating that a boy who worked so hard every day could stay so soft and smooth. "And if motor oil is in there some where, then so be it."

Kurt could have stayed wrapped up in Blaine's arms all night, but Jeff's words kept buzzing in his brain, and the longer Blaine held him, the more he wanted to cry.

"So, what's up, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Well, first off, I needed to hold you."

Kurt slid his arms beneath Blaine's jacket to feel his warmth.

"And, second, I wanted to do this..."

Blaine pulled slowly out of Kurt's arms, just enough to look into Kurt's face. Once he had taken a moment to gaze into Kurt's eyes, Blaine pulled Kurt into a long, slow, sensual kiss, his mouth caressing Kurt's lips, sending tingles shooting down Kurt's limbs. Blaine gently nibbled Kurt's lower lip, and Kurt moaned. Blaine smiled at the sound, delighting as always at his affect on Kurt...an affect he could feel against his leg the tighter Blaine held him.

Blaine broke the kiss, and chuckled when Kurt chased his lips with a small whimper. Blaine took a moment to appreciate Kurt's just kissed look - his lips delightfully swollen, his eyes shining, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"But mostly, I wanted to ask you a question."

Kurt raised an arched brow, surprised that Blaine actually sounded nervous, holding onto Kurt's hands and closing his eyes for a moment.

"I want...I would like..."

Blaine laughed and blew out a breath quickly. He looked back at Kurt, resolute.

"I want to ask you out on a date."

"A date?" Kurt said like he had never heard of the concept before.

"Yes," Blaine said. "A real date. We could go to dinner, a movie, any thing you want. I don't care, as long as it's out, and with you."

"A date?" Kurt repeated, making sure he had heard Blaine right the first time.

"Yeah." Blaine pulled Kurt fully into his arms again. "I could take you out in my Mustang..." Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck softly, "and then we could find someplace quiet to look up at the stars..." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck slowly. "...I could ask you to be my boyfriend..." Blaine kissed the shell of Kurt's ear. "...and maybe you would ask me for another kiss..."

"A date?"

Blaine chuckled, pulling back to look at Kurt's face, which was blank, and a little pale.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his smile dropping a bit as he tried to meet Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt loooked into Blaine's eyes, warm like syrup and honey; and those lips, so inviting, weren't they just on Kurt's skin? Wait, what day is it? And did Blaine just say 'date'?

Now, if Kurt could just remember his name and phone number, he could begin to process the fact that Blaine had asked him to go on...wait, did he say boyfriend?

Blaine had started to pull away, the look of concern turning to one of disappointment. The loss of sensation was immediate. As soon as Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, his entire body went numb.

Kurt snapped his eyes to look at Blaine, and in one bound launched into Blaine's arms.

"Oh, thank God you're back," Blaine chuckled, wrapping himself around Kurt. "I thought you had gone catatonic for a second...like maybe the thought of going out on a date with me disgusted you."

"What?" Kurt held Blaine at arm's length to look back into those gorgeous eyes. "Disgusted by a date with you? You've pretty much been all over me for weeks. Why would a date disgust me?"

Blaine ducked his head, and for the first time Blaine actually looked timid.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't want to be seen with me...you know, in public."

Kurt bent down to look into Blaine's eyes. When Blaine finally looked at him, Kurt gave him an incredulous smirk.

"You're kidding, right?"

Blaine began to smile again, looking up into Kurt's face hopefully.

"So, is that a yes?"

Kurt nodded, mouth open slightly, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Kurt said. "Yes, yes, infinitely yes!"


	17. Chapter 17

_Here's a cute little filler chapter I wrote because I love Nick and Jeff, and they need a storyline of their own. It's short and sweet._

Jeff parked his car and raced over to the dorms. It was already well after dark, and Jeff hoped that Nick hadn't gone to sleep yet.

He walked through the corridors and peeked into the senior commons, but Nick wasn't there. When he got to their dorm room, Jeff couldn't see any light under the door.

"Shit!" Jeff muttered beneath his breath. He was all wound up. A million and one thoughts raced through his mind, and he didn't think he would be able to wait until tomorrow to get them out. As it was, he had no idea how, exactly, he was supposed to tell his best friend of twelve years that he was in love with him.

Jeff sighed, and opened the door slowly so he wouldn't wake his roommate. But to Jeff's surprise, the desk lamp was on. As Jeff pushed further into the room, he saw Nick sitting on the edge of his bed, iPhone in his hand, his eyes a little puffy as if he had been crying.

Jeff closed the door behind him and rushed into the room at the sight of his friend.

"Nicky?" Jeff kneeled at Nick's feet, looking up into the boy's pale face.

"Where were you Jeff?" Nick choked out, not looking at him.

"I went to Lima," Jeff said. "I needed to go see Kurt." Jeff felt Nick stiffen. Nick put his iPhone down on the table. "I needed to, uh, ask him a question."

"A question?" Nick looked out the window, not wanting to lock eyes with Jeff. "What kind of question is so important you have to drive an hour away to ask? Why couldn't you pick up a phone?"

"Well, I..." Jeff looked to where he was resting his hands on Nick's knees. "I needed some help with my car, so we fixed it. Together."

"Hummel, then, huh?" Nick shifted, knocking Jeff's hands off his knees as he got up to walk to the closet on the other side of the room. He grabbed out his duffel bag and started tossing clothes inside. Jeff watched with wide, confused eyes.

"Nicky?" Jeff stood, questioning his friend quietly. "Wh-what are your doing?"

"Hummel," Nicky continued, his voice thick as he stuffed toiletries and socks in next. "What the hell is it with Hummel? Blaine, Sebastian, YOU...what, are his pants made of gold that everyone wants in them so badly?"

Even though Nick darted around the room, purposefully avoiding Jeff's eyes, Jeff could tell that he was crying.

"Nick...where are you going?" Jeff reached out his hands to put them gently on Nick's shoulders, but Nick shrugged them away. When he turned to look back at Jeff, his hazel eyes were full of a fire Jeff had never seen before.

"I'm going to stay in Trent's room for a little while," Nick murmured. "I don't know what's going on anymore, but I'm confused...and I need a break..."

"A break?" Jeff chased after Nick as Nick headed for the door, blocking his way. "A break from what?"

Nick wouldn't look up at Jeff.

"Nothing, I guess." Nick tried to reach past Jeff for the door knob.

Jeff started to panic.

"Please," Jeff pleaded, putting his hands up, trying to carefully force Nick back. "Please, don't go. Be mad at me if you want to, but please, don't leave."

Nick shook his head.

"No, Jeff. I can't."

Nick looked up at his friend. His cheeks were wet and his nose was red from crying. Jeff's heart melted. This poor boy, the one he was in love with, looked heart broken.

None of the words in Jeff's brain were helping. They just stayed muddled and mixed up inside his head. He wanted to open his mouth and say something smart, something incredible that would convince Nick to stay, but he couldn't think of anything.

Jeff started to step aside. Nick's face fell more once he realized that Jeff had stopped fighting. He straightened his back and reached for the doorknob.

Then Jeff surged forward. He grabbed Nick's face in his hands and kissed him. Nick froze, shocked that his best friend would be kissing him. It was the one thing he had been dreaming of since they started Dalton Academy, possibly longer. He was a little confused. He wanted to be mad. But absolutely and most definitely, Nick Duval was in love.

Love was the last thought he managed to register because the moment Jeff's tongue swept into Nick's mouth and he felt the hard metal ball of Jeff's piercing run along his own tongue, Nick's knees buckled. He dropped his duffel bag to wrap his arms around Jeff's neck. Jeff had already wrapped his arms around Nick's torso, holding him up. Jeff leaned into the kiss, bending Nick back, one hand snaking up to reach into Nick's dark hair, grabbing, and pulling slightly.

When Jeff pulled away, he dared a look into Nick's face, expecting the boy to possibly be furious. But Nick was far from furious. He was breathless and ecstatic, with a dreamy grin on his face. Jeff sighed, relieved. Jeff bit his lip. His smile was goofy, and Nick chuckeld.

"Plese tell me I didn't just fuck everything up."

Nick shook his head.

"You didn't. But I don't understand. What did you go to Lima to ask Kurt?"

Jeff looked away, blushing for a moment.

"I went there to ask him the best way to ask you to be my boyfriend."

Nick closed his eyes and shook his head.

"And that kiss is what you came up with?"

"No." Jeff brushed a stray hair out of Nick's face. "That's what I did to keep you from leaving."

Nick bit his lip.

"If I threaten to leave again, will you kiss me again?"

Jeff smiled. He brushed his lips against Nick's forehead. He felt a small shiver ripple down Nick's back, and suddenly, his entire body reacted.

"You could always ask me," Jeff whispered as he kissed Nick's face gently.

"Jeff...would you kiss me again?"

Jeff rubbed his nose delicately against Nick's. He reached behind his back and locked their door.

"Nick Duval," Jeff said, lips ghosting close to Nick's, "it would be my pleasure."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **_Warning for non-con and brief violence. Here comes the angsty parts..._

Kurt was giddy when he left his house to meet Blaine at the shop. He wore his favorite black skinny jeans and button down McQueen, with his Doc Martens. He remembered to throw on his peacoat on the way out the door. He decided to leave his car at home and walk, knowing that they would be going somewhere in Blaine's Mustang.

Kurt arrived a little early. He texted Blaine to let him know he was already there, and sat on the planter outside and waited. Kurt had his earbuds in his ears, listening to the soundtrack from 'Wicked', when bright lights pulled up to the shop. Kurt shot up like a bullet expecting Blaine.

The headlight signature was all wrong, and the roar of the V8 that Kurt loved on Blaine's Mustang was more subdued on this car. Kurt's skin prickled slightly, wary of this late night visitor. Kurt squinted his eyes against the light, and saw a familiar blood red paint job. Kurt sighed. Not his favorite person in the world, but Kurt figured he could deal with Dave.

"Hey, Monster." Kurt waved nonchalantly, not thinking too much of it. Dave didn't get out of his car right away. He gripped his steering wheel, and Kurt could here it creak where Dave twisted it.

The prickling on Kurt's skin came again in full force, chilling him beneath his coat. Dave finally decided to get out of his car, and when Kurt could finally see him clearly, Kurt froze. Dave's eyes flickered dangerously with that slow burning flame that made Kurt's whole body go numb. "You-you scared me to death." Kurt tried to chuckle, keep the mood light, while under his skin he was screaming at himself to run. He knew it would be useless. Dave's Charger could run him down in a heart beat.

Dave advanced on Kurt slowly, and he felt himself backing up, looking for a way out.

"W-was there something that you needed me to do for you?" Kurt babbled. Dave's eyebrows raised, as if he fought with himself to understand Kurt's reaction. "Did you need me to check your p-plugs...or something. Cuz I was just heading home."

In no time, Dave was in front of him, looking down at him with a menacing frown, and Kurt's back pressed up against the wall.

_Trapped._

"The other guys," Karofsky said slowly, "Blaine and Sebastian. You let them...touch you."

Kurt swallowed thickly, not liking where this was heading.

"Not Sebastian." Kurt shook his head, his mind whirling, praying that Blaine would show up any minute.

"Why not me?" Dave asked, his face scrunching up a little. "Why don't you like me?"

"Dave..." Kurt's voice shook, but he forced himself to stay calm, talk slowly. "I appreciate that you don't touch me the way Sebastian did. The things he did upset me."

Kurt felt like he was talking to a child - a giant, deadly child.

"What about Blaine?' Dave asked.

What about Blaine? It would be easy to say that Blaine was his boyfriend, to lie to this behemoth, staring him down like he was something to eat. But it wasn't true. Besides, it just might upset Dave more. While Kurt thought, frantically trying to come up with some sort of escape, his mouth betrayed him.

"I like him."

Everything stopped. There was no sound in Kurt's ears but his own heart beating. The air suddenly wasn't as cold as it had been a moment ago. In fact, it burned, everything around him - his skin, his eyes, the inside of his mouth.

Only then did it register that Dave had grabbed Kurt, one hand around Kurt's neck and another fisting into Kurt's hair, his entire body pinned by Dave's hulking frame up against the wall.

Kurt couldn't move. He was immobile, and more frightened than he had ever been in his life.

"You like him, but not me, is that it?" Dave growled, his hot breath every where on Kurt's skin. Kurt turned his head, trying to find clean, cool air to breath, but it didn't matter, because all the air in his body was being pushed out of his lungs my Dave's massive weight.

"Answer me," Dave screamed into Kurt's ear, and Kurt was sure his eardrum had burst.

"N-n-not in that way, Dave," Kurt managed between quick, panicked breaths.

Dave released his grip on Kurt's neck a bit, shocked by Kurt's admission.

"I'm sorry." Kurt hoped to reach some part of Dave's brain that was sympathetic or compassionate. "I'm really sorry."

Dave was stunned to silence. Kurt looked into Dave's eyes, trying to read his thoughts, trying desperately to plead for Dave to just let him go.

_Where the hell was Blaine? Had he forgotten? Had he changed his mind?_

For a moment, Kurt thought he could possibly break free. He moved as far back into the wall as he could manage, and then went for broke. He tried to push Dave aside in an effort to run away. Dave was unexpectedly fast, and grabbed him again, his grip even stronger this time. Dave lifted Kurt up to eye level, and slammed him against the brick.

"I'll make you like me," he bellowed, and then his lips were on Kurt's - sloppy, wet, needy, almost deranged.

Kurt screamed into Dave's mouth, hot tears pouring out of his eyes, his mind reeling in horror, in disgust.

This shouldn't be happening, and Kurt realized he didn't know what exactly was going to happen, how far Dave might go. Would he rape him? Right here in the alley behind his dad's shop? Is this where they would find his body tomorrow? This isn't the way this was supposed to end. End, because he was sure this animal was most likely going to strangle him to death in the process.

Kurt felt his breath leave him. He was kicking and flailing, lashing out with his nails at anything his hands could reach, but Dave would not let up, would not give in.

A hundred punches connected, but had no effect. They seemed to rebound off of Dave like a hard rubber ball on cement. Suddenly, Dave stilled, and then crumbled, and Kurt realized one of his limbs must have zeroed in on something important. Dave lay wheezing on the floor, with Kurt sprawled on the floor beside him. Kurt fought to get air into his lungs.

Kurt's mind was a jumble of thoughts - angry at Blaine for not showing up, angry at himself for not driving and waiting in his car, angry at his dad for moving to Lima to begin with - circulating and changing until all at once they turned into one cohesive thought, pared down into a single word - _RUN!_

Kurt pushed off the floor, the world listing and turning the minute he got on his feet, and forced himself to run. His feet pounded the pavement as he propelled himself forward, straining his ears in search of the sound of pursuing footsteps.

The sweep of headlights stopped Kurt dead. He saw his shadow stretch in front of him and he knew he was done for. Dave had made it to his Dodge and had hunted Kurt down. The car rolled to a stop just behind him. Kurt whimpered softly.

"Kurt?" a startled voice, comforting and familiar, came up to him from behind.

"Blaine!" Kurt breathed and turned to find him standing there. Kurt immediately fell into his arms.

Blaine held Kurt while he sobbed openly into his shoulder. Blaine tried to look into Kurt's face, but Kurt wouldn't lift his eyes to look at him.

Blaine looked around helpless, hoping to find some clue in the street, on the ground, in the air.

"Come on," Blaine said quietly into Kurt's ear, "Kurt? Let's go. Now."

Kurt couldn't will his feet to move. Fear and exhaustion overtook him, and he began to fall swiftly to the ground. Blaine hoisted Kurt up into his arms, and lifted him into the passenger seat of his vehicle. As Blaine buckled him in, he took in Kurt's appearance for the first time and gasped. Under the dim interior light Blaine could make out Kurt's torn coat, the dirt and leaves on his skin and ini his hair, the scratches on his face, deep purpling under his eyes, and large marks on his neck that looked frighteningly like fingers.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine breathed, his heart breaking at the bruises on Kurt's perfect pale skin.

Blaine knew that Kurt was in danger. He shut the door quickly, sliding across the hood of his car and jumping in the driver's seat. He threw the car into gear and sped quickly away.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Chapter Notes:

**A/N:** _Warnings for homophobic language and talk of beating._

Blaine drove straight to Kurt's house. Blaine had thought of driving to the police station, but Kurt seemed to be in shock. He wanted to give Kurt a chance to recover from whatever had happened. He did his best not to think, not to imagine what horrible thing Kurt had encountered while he had waited for Blaine to show up. Blaine had lingered a little too long putting the finishing touches on what he had hoped would be the most memorable evening of Kurt's life. He wanted the evening to be special. The shock of finding Kurt stumbling, running, broken...

Oh God. Blaine prayed nothing on Kurt was broken.

Blaine thought Kurt had knocked out cold. Blaine could actually tell the moment the light in Kurt's eyes had glimmered out, and he had succumbed to unconsciousness. When Blained pulled into the drive though, Kurt sat up straight, frantic.

"No," Kurt cried. "No, I don't want to be here."

"Kurt..." Blaine tried to argue. Kurt shook his head violently.

"M-my dad's home," Kurt explained, in a hushed whisper as though Burt could here.

"That's good," Blaine assured Kurt, putting a comforting hand on his knee. "We need to tell him what happened to you."

"N-no." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, squeezing hard, trying to make him understand. "He made dinner for Carole. I don't want them to see me. I don't want to interrupt their..."

Kurt stopped at the word 'date', because that's where he was supposed to be right now. On a date...with Blaine.

"But, Kurt, the earlier we tell him, the better."

"No, please," Kurt whimpered painfully. "I'll tell him tomorrow...I promised. Just...take me somewhere else...please." The last word barely made a sound as it passed through his lips, his body trembling.

Blaine was at a loss as to how to help Kurt, but he pulled out of the drive and headed back the way they came, to his own house.

The drive to Blaine's house lasted only a few minutes, but the silence seemed like it would never end. Blaine couldn't imagine the thoughts that must be haunting Kurt right now. He hoped that Kurt would tell him what had happened. Blaine hated feeling helpless.

Blaine pulled into his own drive and cut the engine. He hurried out of the car to get Kurt's door. Kurt didn't make a move to leave the car, his gaze fixed on the windshield, his eyes distant. Blaine lifted Kurt from the seat, and pushed the door closed with his hip. He saw Kurt's eyes look around, but he didn't say anything until they got inside.

"Will your mom..."

"My mom isn't here," Blaine reassured Kurt, his voice tight, "and even if she was, she wouldn't care."

Blaine carried Kurt up to his room, and set him down gently on the end of his bed. He shut the door and started switching on the lights.

"No," Kurt moaned. "Don't. I don't want you to see me."

Blaine sighed. He abandoned the lights and sat beside Kurt.

"I need to see...how bad your injuries are." Blaine took Kurt's hand. The knuckles, the ones Blaine always planted kisses on, looked red and swollen. "I need to see if anything...serious happened. Or, do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Kurt shook his head, his shoulders slumping over as he looked at his hand in Blaine's.

"Turn on the lights," Kurt mumbled sadly.

Blaine settled Kurt's hand back in his lap. He stood and walked to the switch. He counted to three in his head, and then flipped on the lights. Soft light flooded the room, and Blaine heard Kurt gasp. Blaine tried to compose himself into an expression of calm, but what he saw when he turned around crushed his heart.

Kurt stared, horrified at his own hands, knuckles swollen, cut and red. Leaf litter and dirt stuck to Kurt's hair, his skin, and his clothes. The sleeve of his coat hung from a tear in the seam. The marks on his neck seemed to blossom since Blaine had first seen them. As Blaine approached Kurt, he knew for sure they were fingers...massive fingers that had wrapped themselves around Kurt's neck and squeezed.

Blaine kneeled at Kurt's feet, looking up into his face from between his legs. Kurt tried to pull his chapped and swollen lips into a thin line as he bit back tears, but he only managed a strained grimace.

"Kurt?" Blaine touched his arms lightly, rubbing up and down gently. "Please. Tell me what happened."

Kurt sniffled, turning his hands over in front of his eyes, looking at the marks and the bruises. He flexed his fingers, wincing at the sore joints.

"It was Dave." Kurt closed his eyes, squeezing them tight against the memory. "Dave Karofsky. He came to the shop while I was waiting for you. He was looking for me."

Blaine swallowed hard. He remembered how Dave behaved around Kurt, how he watched Kurt with hard, dark eyes, a menacing look on his scowling face. Blaine had always kept a special eye on Kurt when he had to repair the other boy's Dodge Charger. Blaine had always suspected that Karofsky might try to target Kurt in someway because Kurt was openly gay, but he could have never imagined this.

"That fucking homophobe went to the shop to beat you up?" Blaine's anger overwhelmed him, wiping away his calm facade.

Kurt flinched bodily at the anger in Blaine's voice. Kurt hunched over and dissolved into tears.

"I am so sorry, Kurt." Blaine tried to push gently on Kurt's shoulders, tried to get Kurt to look at him. "I didn't mean..."

"He kissed me," Kurt interrupted through his tears.

His answer brought Blaine up short.

"He...what?" Blaine couldn't seem to comprehend what Kurt had just said. He shook his head. "But Dave...I don't understand."

"He asked me...why I liked you and not him. He said he was going to make me like him. Then he kissed me."

Kurt curled in on himself and slid off the bed into Blaine's arms.

Blaine rocked Kurt back and forth in his arms. He didn't know what to say. Dave targeting Kurt out of hate made more sense than this. Blaine would have never imagined in a thousand years that Monster was gay.

Blaine wanted to lash out, wanted to hit something, or more specifically some one. He couldn't. Trapped beneath Kurt's shivering, crying form, he realized that his only responsibilty right now was this broken boy...the one he wanted so desperately to have as his boyfriend.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair. "What do you want?"

"I want a shower," Kurt's muffled voice replied.

Blaine sighed.

"Alright. But you have to do something first."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes so different from their usual soothing ice blue that they could have been someone else's eyes entirely.

"What?"

"You have to trust me." Blaine tucked a stray hair behind Kurt's ear as he looked into his eyes. "Can you do that? Can you trust me?"

Kurt nodded weakly.

Blaine moved Kurt carefully to the brightest lit corner of his room, and using his cell phone camera, photographed all of Kurt's injuries - his swollen fists, the marks on his neck, his bruised lips. Kurt cried silently, humiliation weighing down on him as Blaine moved around him, documenting every tear in his clothes, every black and blue.

Kurt couldn't bear being treated like a victim on a bad cop drama. Even with Blaine mee inches away, he felt so alone.

"After I got into that fight, the cops had someone take pictures of my injuries," Blaine divulged. He transferred all the photos to a micro SD card and put his phone on his desk. Kurt's eyes snapped up to Blaine's.

"What happened?" Kurt asked. "What happened at that dance?"

Blaine blew out a long breath. He looked back at Kurt, his eyes soft and shimmering in the low light.

"I thought maybe Jeff told you." Blaine sat back on the bed and patted the space beside him. Kurt sat next to Blaine, leaning slightly to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"He thought you should tell me yourself." Kurt's eyes focused on a spot on the floor.

Blaine nodded.

"Jeff's a good guy," Blaine commented quietly. Blaine glanced over at Kurt with his eyes, not wanting to turn and disrupt Kurt. "Are you sure you want to hear this now?"

"Please tell me," Kurt whispered.

Blaine searched his memory, trying to find a good place to begin.

"Why don't you tell me what you already know," Blaine said.

"Jeff told me you came out to your parents, and that they didn't take it well. That's why you went to public school and not to Dalton with your friends."

Blaine smiled bitterly.

"Didn't take it well is definitely an understatement." Blaine shifted a bit to put an arm around Kurt. Kurt leaned further and put his head in Blaine's lap. "My dad managed to find the crappiest public school in the district and sent me there. I guess he decided it was a fitting punishment. He couldn't get through to me, so maybe the other kids would. But, I didn't want to stop being me. I didn't want to lie to myself, and if I stayed in the closet or denied what I was, then that's what I would be doing. And then I couldn't look at myself in the mirror every day."

Blaine looked down at Kurt. He ran his fingers lightly over Kurt's hair and his cheek, pulling out his handkerchief to wipe away Kurt's tears and a few smudges of dirt so that he could see his gorgeous boy.

"Anyway, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance at school and I took a chance...took a chance to show everyone that no matter what, I was always going to be me. I asked the only other gay boy in school. We went as friends. We hoped that by standing up for ourselves we might make a difference..."

He stopped for a moment when he noticed a fresh well of tears spill down Kurt's cheeks. Kurt knew what would come next. He saw the scar, and it looked bad. He just didn't know how _bad_ bad was.

"They jumped us while we were waiting for our ride." Blaine tried to stem the onslaught of Kurt's tears, but eventually he had to give up and just let them fall. "A group of jocks actually waited outside for nearly the entire dance just to get us when we got out. There were three of them and two of us. They beat the living shit out of us. One guy had a broken beer bottle or something. That's how I got the scar."

Kurt nodded, just a tiny movement of his head asking Blaine to continue.

"When I woke up, I was in the hospital...hooked up to machines, police officers everywhere, and my parents...and I remember thinking that they looked incredibly angry, and I was glad. I was glad they were angry, because that meant that they loved me, and they would fight for me. As it turns out, they were only angry at me."

Blaine had to look away from Kurt for a moment to gather his thoughts. He hadn't talked about this in a while, and with the exception of a few odd nightmares, he was sure he had moved passed this. Now here it was, all the old feelings of grief and shame and worthlessness, not because some threatened him, but because he couldn't protect the boy he loved.

That's when Blaine realized that this feeling, this need, this want to have Kurt with him always...it was love.

"Then what?" Kurt quietly prompted.

Blaine turned his face back down to look at Kurt.

"The police told my parents what to do if they wanted to press charges, but they said no. My dad said that I was asking for trouble."

Kurt couldn't take anymore. He couldn't listen to this, this hate against this beautiful, amazing, generous, incredible boy that Kurt had fallen so hard in love with. Because this feeling of pain in his chest, the one that replaced any pain he had felt for his own predicament, the one that told him that come what may he would do anything in the world for Blaine, to keep him happy and safe and feeling wanted every day for the rest of his life...it was all love.

He had turned his face further into Blaine's lap, turned away so Blaine wouldn't have to see Kurt cry anymore.

"No more," he whispered against Blaine's legs as he shook his head back and forth. "Please, no more."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine wanted to hold Kurt, wanted to find some other way to comfort him than this.

Kurt didn't know how long he cried, didn't know when he stopped, or when Blaine had managed to coax him into the shower. Kurt stood under the spray, and let the water scald his skin. He scrubbed violently with the bar of soap, not even able to enjoy covering himself in that intoxicating scent that Blaine wore every day. Kurt scrubbed and scrubbed until the bar broke in half and slipped from his fingers. Then he scratched at his skin, the hot water stinging at the marks until he was simply numb. When he could no longer feel his own fingers on his skin, he smacked his hands up against the tile wall, once, twice, and then over and over until he was beating out an uneven rhythm with his fists, which did nothing to cover up the sobs that would not stop coming, no matter what he did.

Blaine slid down the bathroom door and sunk his head in his hands at the sound of his precious boy crying.

While Kurt showered, Blaine gathered together some clothes and a towel and left them on the sink for him. Kurt must have stayed in the shower until the water ran cold...and then stayed a little longer. Blaine had changed into his nighttime clothes, plans for the evening long since forgotten. He paced the floor waiting for Kurt to come out.

The door finally clicked open and there stood Kurt in Blaine's t-shirt and sweats. Blaine couldn't help smiling. Kurt grinned.

"What?"

"I kind of like this." Blaine pulled Kurt over to the bed. He threw back the covers and climbed in, drawing Kurt down beside him.

"Like what?" Kurt questioned.

"My boyfriend...wearing my clothes." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's body, bringing the blanket over them.

"You...you still want to be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I did have a more romantic way of asking you planned." Blaine kissed Kurt's head, running his nose through his soft hair, taking advantage of the lack of product to enjoy Kurt's hair tickling his cheek. "But right now I can't think of anything else I want more." Blaine kissed Kurt's temple, running a hand up and down Kurt's back beneath his shirt, fingers dancing in circles over Kurt's smooth skin. "Do you still want to be?"

Kurt nodded.

"Among other things." Blaine felt Kurt turn in his arms. Kurt climbed up Blaine's body, placing slow kisses, some dry and chaste, some open mouthed, along the column of Blaine's neck. Blaine felt his whole body stirring. The stress of the evening, the fear of finding Kurt injured, the pain of reliving the worst night of his life, all melted away under the attentions of his beautiful boyfriend's talented mouth.

"What do you want?" Blaine whispered, running his fingertips over Kurt's skin, down his cheek, ghosting over the bruises on his neck. Kurt reached Blaine's face, eyes closed demurely, lightly rubbed their noses together. Blaine traced the outline of Kurt's lips with his index finger.

"Kiss me?" Kurt said, opening his eyes, shimmering with unshed tears, to lock onto Blaine's. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat.

"Ask me again?" Blaine said, a needy little whine escaping from the back of his throat.

"Kiss me, Blaine?" Kurt asked, curling a hand into Blaine's shirt and holding it tight in his fist as he pulled Blaine's lips down to meet his. "Make me forget everything but that moment when you asked me to be your boyfriend. And then, just for tonight, we can go from there. There doesn't have to be a Dave and there doesn't have to be a dance. Just you and me."

Blaine moaned softly as he closed the distance, claiming Kurt's lips softly with his own, moving against his mouth as if he had done this with Kurt for years. They fit perfectly together, like the were made to be with each other and only each other this way.

Blaine could feel the tears rolling down Kurt's cheeks, and broke away.

"Don't cry, love," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. "Please, don't cry."

Blaine kissed Kurt's tears away. He kissed Kurt until Kurt was breathless. Then he kissed down Kurt's cheeks over every scratch and every bruise, murmuring little apologies against Kurt's skin - apologizing for being late, apologizing for not protecting Kurt, apologizing for Kurt's pain. He kissed the finger shaped marks on Kurt's neck, which were dark and angry because of the heat of the shower. Blaine slowly pulled off Kurt's shirt. Kurt sat up slightly so Blaine could slide the soft fabric over Kurt's shoulders and down his arms. Blaine carefully, reverently lay Kurt back down. Blaine swept his eyes over Kurt's exposed pale chest, littered with stunted red marks, long fresh scratches, and purple bruises.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine moaned pitifully, realizing what Kurt had done.

Blaine's kisses traveled up Kurt's left arm from his knuckles to his shoulder, across Kurt's collar bone, stopping for a moment to lick slowly at the hollow of his neck, and then across to the right shoulder. Blaine could feel Kurt begin to relax beneath his lips, his skin prickling slightly with goosebumps. When Blaine pressed his lips firmly to the bend of Kurt's arm and started to suck slightly, Kurt moaned out loud.

Blaine kissed Kurt until Kurt drifted off to sleep, and then stayed up, running his fingers through Kurt's hair until sleep took him, too. Across town, in the Hummel house, Burt Hummel woke up for the seventh time to use the bathroom, cursing his new medication, to discover that his teenage son had not come home.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Chapter Notes:

_Just a note: in trying to keep in canon with the Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift movie, I made Burt a little less like Kurt's infamous super dad, and made him a little more distant and less attentive to his son's problems. And a warning for talk of the attack on Kurt, nightmares, and dad's reoccurring illness._

Kurt woke up in a panic, sweating, the last remnants of his nightmare fading with the rising sun, and the gentle massaging of Blaine's fingers on Kurt's scalp.

"Shhh." Blaine's whispers followed his fingers, trying to soothe away the painful memories. "You were having a nightmare. Do you remember?"

Kurt's mouth didn't want to work, didn't allow him to answer. He nodded as he rested his head against Blaine's chest, concentrating on the rise and fall of Blaine's body as he breathed.

Blaine listened to Kurt's breathing calm. He hated to do it to him, to pull him from his temporary sanctuary, but they had to get started, and they had to start soon.

"We have to go tell your dad," Blaine started. Kurt started to shake his head.

"I don't think I can," Kurt said. "I don't want him to think..."

"Don't want him to think what?" Blaine asked. He coaxed Kurt's face up to look into his eyes.

"Do you think this is your fault?"

Kurt didn't answer. He didn't need to.

"Kurt, you didn't do anything to make Dave do this to you. You didn't deserve it. Your father will understand. He's one of the good guys, remember?"

Kurt sighed.

"I just don't want him to be disappointed in me."

Blaine sat up straight, taking Kurt with him.

"Don't you think your father would be more disappointed in you if you let Dave get away with it? If you didn't keep him from doing this again...or maybe to someone else?"

Kurt thought about it, continuing to look into Blaine's face while the gears in his head turned.

"Look," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's lips softly. "I'll be right there with you. I promise."

Kurt nodded, returning Blaine's soft kiss, really not eager to leave.

"Alright," Kurt said when Blaine backed away, smiling when Kurt tried to deepen the kiss, prolonging their stay. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Kurt tried to formulate a plan. He hoped to ease his dad into the details of the attack, but at this point he wasn't even sure how he was going to get passed 'hello', especially when he had been out all night, and couldn't even bring himself to call.

They pulled into the drive and Blaine cut the engine.

"Wow," Kurt said with a small smile, "Deja vu, huh?"

"Yeah, except last time we were here, I couldn't call you my boyfriend." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Well," Kurt said. "You could have. I don't think I would have minded."

Kurt and Blaine stepped out of the car, and walked slowly to the front door. Blaine held Kurt's hands in his.

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands gently.

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I think I am."

Kurt pulled his key from his pocket, and stuck it in the lock.

The door flew open, and there stood Burt, fuming in a way Kurt had never seen before.

"You two," Burt said, eyeing both boys, "get in here."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him inside the house.

Burt shut the door hard, and Kurt jumped. Blaine put a supportive hand to the small of Kurt's back, rubbing soothing circles.

"Dad, I..."

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Burt started, not giving Kurt a chance to finish.

"I told you last night, I was going out with Blaine." Kurt took a deep breath, ready to plunge into the whole story.

"I assume you were with _him_ because you left last night to meet_ him_, your car was parked outside all night, and here you come home dressed in _his_ clothes. So now you're going to tell me what's going on."

"I'm trying to tell you, dad." Kurt didn't understand how this could spiral so completely and utterly out of control. Now that he was here, he desperately wanted to tell his father everything, wanted to tell him how scared he felt, how he thought he was going to die and never see him again. But for as much as he father demanded an explanation, he didn't seem ready to listen to Kurt talk.

Suddenly, Burt's eyes went wide. His mouth dropped as he finally looked past the clothes and took in his son's appearance.

"What the hell happened to you?" The volume of Burt's voice soared and Kurt was certain the whole neighborhood had heard.

Kurt felt cornered. He didn't know what to say. He turned to look at Blaine, his eyes pleading for help, when his dad saw the marks on Kurt's neck. He pulled his son away from Blaine.

"Did you...did you do this to him?" Burt pushed Kurt aside, focused on Blaine. Blaine backed away, his hands raised.

"No, sir." Blaine shook his head solemnly from side to side. "No, sir. I would never hurt Kurt."

"Dad, please." Kurt wrapped his hands around his father's arm, trying to pull him back. "Dad, let me explain."

Burt turned on Kurt suddenly, his eyes wide and angry.

"Are you still..."

Burt didn't finish the sentence, but Kurt knew what his dad was asking. Blaine knew the answer, but Kurt was mortified anyway. His eyes went wide as he looked at his dad, then back at Blaine.

Kurt prayed his dad would just drop it, that he would infer the answer from Kurt's look of shock.

He didn't.

"Kurt, answer me. I'm asking you if..."

"Yes!" Kurt's neck tensed as he looked up at the ceiling, his eyes hot with tears, his whole body shaking from humiliation. "Yes, dad. I'm still a virgin!"

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, and looked down at his shoes, praying that any minute, a huge hole would open up in the floor and suck him down into it. He chanced a look up at Blaine, who looked back at him with pity in his eyes.

"Kurt..." Blaine started.

"No." Burt pointed a finger at Blaine. "No, you don't talk to him. I think you should go."

"Dad!" Kurt screamed.

"No, Kurt." Burt turned to look back at his son. "Look, I've ignored your behavior long enough because I knew you were miserable here. Alright? But, you're out all night, you come home late, and I know you're out with this guy."

"Dad." Kurt warned. "Don't."

Burt ignored his son and turned back to Blaine.

"Look, you seem like a good kid for the most part. But I think maybe you and my son are going a little too fast."

Blaine nodded, looking down at his shoes.

"I'm going to go." Blaine looked back at Kurt with a sad smile. "See you later, gorgeous."

Something inside of Kurt snapped.

"No!" Kurt screamed, his voice hoarse. "No!" He threw himself between his dad and Blaine, grabbing Blaine's hand to force him to stay. "I am sick and tired of you planning my life for me. Everything...EVERYTHING was decided by you, without me. The move, the house, the shop, my school. But I've had enough! I was attacked, dad!"

Burt's face went immediately white.

"What?" Burt looked as lost as Blaine had hours before...as lost as he still looked.

"I...I was walking to the shop...to meet Blaine for our date. And someone attacked me."

"Kurt..."

"And Blaine took care of me. He wanted me to talk to you last night, or go to the police, or to the hospital. He was the one with all the responsible ideas, and me...I just wanted to sleep and forget anything ever happened."

Burt approached his son, reached out to take his hand, but Kurt pulled it away.

"I didn't call because I wasn't ready to talk to you. I wasn't ready for your disappointment, or your pity. I didn't know how to tell you that some big hulking maniac beat me and kissed me!"

Kurt had to stop himself before he said something he couldn't take back. He bit his tongue and threw his hands in the air.

"No. I can't do this right now." He pulled Blaine, stunned into silence, toward the door.

"Kurt!" Burt trailed after them, watching as his son walked to the black Mustang and opened the passenger door. "We need to talk about this!"

"No, dad!" Kurt gripped the metal door for support. "I've been talking. You haven't been listening. And now I'm done!"

Kurt didn't look back at his dad as he buckled his saftey belt. Blaine sat beside him, gripping the wheel, and looking up into Burt's hurt and confused face.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Blaine asked, turning to his boyfriend who stared out the passenger window, looking pointedly at nothing.

"Can we please just go?"

Blaine started the engine to his car, and drove Kurt away.

Kurt stayed at Blaine's house that night, Blaine holding Kurt in his arms as they slept, and for once, the world kept quiet and gave them a bit of peace. Kurt felt a little guilty the next morning, knowing that his dad most likely had to go to the shop after Kurt left, and again the next day, since Kurt had decided to take a self imposed mini-vacation.

Thank God for four day weekends, because Kurt spent most of the following morning sitting in Blaine's lap, kissing any inch of Blaine's skin that he could find, and touching lightly with his fingertips over the areas he had yet to kiss. Blaine moaning in Kurt's ear was the most delicious sound. Kurt got drunk on it. He never wanted that sound to stop.

"You know..." Blaine fought between kisses to get Kurt to talk to him about the fight with his dad. "I'm all for spending the rest of the week locked up in here, making out with you, if need be..."

"And need does..." Kurt replied, running his fingers through Blaine's hair, grabbing a handful and tugging lightly, making Blaine moan some more.

"But, don't you think you should go back home and talk to your dad?"

"Ugh!" Kurt exclaimed. He bent his head, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"Total boner-kill, Blaine." Kurt sighed as Blaine chuckled.

"I promise," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's lips lightly. "I'll go home tomorrow. Just...let's not talk about my dad right now...please..." Kurt brushed his lips lightly against Blaine's, his tongue sweeping over the seam of Blaine's lips and dipping shallowly between, and there was that beautiful, sinful noise again as Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt broke the kiss as the buzz of his iPhone vibrating demanded his attention.

"Hold that thought," Kurt said, putting a finger up. He grabbed the phone off of the bedside table and looked at the screen.

"It's Carole." Confused, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Blaine watched Kurt's face carefully.

"Kurt, honey? It's your dad."

Blaine couldn't hear the whole conversation, but every so often Carole's sweet and melodic alto would come through, and Blaine could catch the gist of the conversation.

"Ischemic arrhythmia...blacked out...caught it in time...fine now...overnight for observation..."

With every word Carole spoke, the smile faded from Kurt's face.

"I'll be right there," Kurt said at last.

Kurt put down his phone, but he didn't move. He didn't have the will. If he stayed where he was, in the safe cocoon of Blaine's room, maybe his world wouldn't fall apart.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _Warning for Burt being the hospital and oral sex...oh, yeah ;)_

'Right away' didn't happen quite as quickly as Kurt would have liked. He sat in Blaine's lap for a long time before things crashed in on him, and he raced to the bathroom and threw up. Blaine helped him get dressed and into the car, but Kurt didn't remember any of it.

Blaine drove Kurt to the hospital. The hospital itself seemed dead set on keeping them away from Burt. Three nurses sent them to three different floors. One nurse swore up and down that a Burt Hummel had never registered in the hospital. Then, when they located the right room, the nurses wouldn't let Kurt in. Two hours they sat, waiting and not knowing. Of ourse, Carole said his father was fine, but what if he had taken a turn while they were being shuffled uselessly around the hospital? Several times, nurses with crash carts raced by into random rooms, while the ominous sound of a flatlining monitor echoed through the halls.  
Blaine managed to locate Carole, who ushered them right in. It was well past sunset before Kurt got to look at his father. Kurt moved solely on autopilot, stuck in a nightmare he just kept reliving. Carole helped fill in the blanks. His father had blacked out at the shop, but he had come to in the hospital. They put him on the ventilator just to be safe, and they decided to keep him overnight for observation.

Kurt had heard it before. Same speech. Different doctor.

His father rested quietly. He had bags under his eyes, and a contusion where he had hit his head on the floor, but he didn't look any different. He didn't even look sick. Kurt wanted to talk to him, just to hear his voice. Kurt wanted to tell him how sorry he was that they had fought. If he could just go back to that fight, Kurt was certain he could find another way to get his father to listen. Kurt had a million feelings he wanted to express, but he didn't want to wake his dad from a comfortable sleep just to burden him with his own guilt.

Carole put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder, but he didn't feel it. It was just another reminder of how he failed. He knew she had been with his dad when Kurt hadn't come home. He couldn't imagine what she must really think of him, what thoughts she might have hidden behind her smile.

He looked at his dad's face, peaceful in sleep, but his mind kept replacing it with the look of anguish and pain he had after they spoke, after Kurt turned his back on him and left.

"This was me," Kurt mumbled, shaking and backing away. "This is because of me. I did this."

"No, honey." Carole's voice offered no comfort. Kurt couldn't take it. The too small room, the too much noise, the sterile smell that always seems to accompany death. As horrible as he felt about doing it, as much as he wished he could be stronger and stay by his father's side all night, he turned and fled from the room. He couldn't stay there. He couldn't sit in the corner, with his dad hooked up to tubes and machines, worrying that he would fall asleep at his bedside and be woken up by some doctor he didn't know telling him his father had passed away overnight.

He had done it once, lived through that fear. He couldn't do it again.

He felt so trapped.

Blaine watched Kurt run from the room, but didn't follow after him immediately. He stayed to talk to Carole. She was working the midnight shift, and would be able to call them if anything changed. He hugged her appreciatively, and then left to find his boyfriend.

Kurt hadn't gotten very far.

Blaine found him sitting on a faded waiting room chair at the end of the hall, his cheeks damp where tears had started to fall. Kurt looked up at Blaine with frightened eyes.

"I didn't know how to get out." Kurt's voice cracked as he spoke.

Blaine understood. He held out a hand and Kurt took it.

Blaine had an idea. He drove back to Kurt's house. Kurt's eyes went wide.

"No, Blaine!" Kurt shook his head. "I...I can't stay here. Not after...not without my dad..."

"We're not staying here," Blaine said soothingly. Blaine parked his Mustang and got out, rounding to Kurt's door and opening it. He took Kurt's hand and pulled him over to where Kurt had parked his Eclipse. When Kurt turned to Blaine confused, Blaine smiled and gestured to the car.

"We're going for a little drive." Blaine handed Kurt the keys. Kurt looked them over in his hand as if they were some foreign entity. He unlocked his car, and they climbed inside.

Kurt wrapped his slender fingers around the steering wheel, gripping it tighty. He looked over at Blaine who was busily hunched over his iPhone. Then he sat up, and placed the phone in the dock on Kurt's dashboard with the GPS app open and ready to give directions.

"Where are we going?" Kurt looked at Blaine, his face still blank, his eyes still lost.

Blaine sighed.

"We're going to escape," Blaine said. "Just for a liitle while."

Kurt pulled out of the driveway, and onto the street, following the GPS directions.

Rows of houses faded away to city streets, and street lights twinkled out in their wake as they drove far from the neighborhoods, the cities, and the incorporated areas of Lima.

Blaine took a gamble letting Kurt drive. Kurt's eyes clouded with tears, and Blaine could tell that even as the cool wind blew through the open windows, fanning Kurt's hair and face, that Kurt's mind kept drifting to the sterile white room where his father lay.

Kurt drove very well, even with his distress and anger. He and his car were one as the blue Eclipse, color as startling as Kurt's own eyes, glided along the smooth asphalt, over swells in the road, around tight curves until they climbed steadily up closer to the night and the stars.

Soon the grimace on Kurt's face softened, the lines around his eyes smoothed back into the normal contours of his face, and he looked the way he always looked when Blaine closed his eyes - beautiful, young, and free. The hint of a smile barely escaped the corner of Kurt's lips. Kurt inhaled the sweet, clean, cool air as it rushed through the window, and the light that had fizzled in Kurt's eyes ignited again.

Higher they went until they reached a ledge near the top, and Blaine told Kurt to pull over.

They sat side by side, blocked from the view of the street by Kurt's Eclipse, looking over the valley below, blanketed by the night as they faced the horizon.

"So, is this your super secret thinking spot?" Kurt asked with a side-long glimpse at Blaine.

Blaine scrunched up his nose as he shook his head.

"Nah. I Googled 50 of the top places to go in Lima, Ohio, and came up with this place."

Kurt snickered.

"Really?" Kurt kept an eye on the skyline. "Where was it on the list?"

"Number two." Blaine picked up a pebble and tossed it, following it with his eyes as it bounced over the edge. "But really there were only five things on the list."

Kurt laughed.

"Nice," he said through a chuckle.

"No, you caught me," Blaine admitted, tossing a few more pebbles. "This is my super secret thinking spot. And like all great thinking spots I stumbled on it by accident one day when I was alone and upset, and looking to escape."

Kurt sighed, flicking his eyes down to his Doc Martens.

"And before you ask, no. I've never brought anyone else up here." Blaine knocked his shoulders into Kurt, invoking another chuckle from Kurt as he continued to look at his boots.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, and frowned. He shimmied along the ground, taking a seat behind Kurt. He put his hands to the boys shoulders, rubbing gently.

"I'm sure you know what your boots look like, baby. I brought you here to look at the scenery."

Kurt brought his face up slowly, and looked out into the distance, but it just looked black to Kurt. Bleak. He could barely make out the lines of the hills and trees he knew lay below.

Blaine's arms moved from Kurt' shoulders and snaked around his chest, holding him tightly. He perched his chin onto Kurt's shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking," Blaine whispered, following Kurt's eyeline out to the distant sky.

"Hmm?"

"It's dark, and gloomy, and never ending, and it's never going to be brighter or better..."

Kurt nodded almost imperceptibly.

Blaine sighed.

"The first time I came up here, was when my mom and I first moved to Lima." Blaine started rubbing his hands slowly up and down Kurt's arms. Kurt turned his head to lean back onto Blaine's shoulder and listened as Blaine spoke. "We had just moved here. I was still broken, you know, from being beaten up, and scared of leaving the house, but my parents could care less. My mom was so wrapped up in her own shit, she enrolled me at McKinley and that was that. She didn't wake up to make sure I got to school on time. She didn't care. My presence in her life was...unnecessary."

Kurt could feel tears slipping down his cheeks again, but he did his best to hold back. He didn't want Blaine to stop.

"My first day at McKinley, I was ignored, talked about, made fun of...and then, I got a Slushie to the face."

Kurt unwound one arm and wrapped it around Blaine's waist beneath his jacket. He felt Blaine move against him, and then relax into Kurt's arm.

"That night, I left. I took my mom's car and started driving. I didn't even have a license. I was going... somewhere, nowhere, I don't know where I thought I was going. But after about four panic attacks I ended up here. I parked and I sat right where we are. I looked out on the horizon, and tried to figure out the best time..."

Blaine's words drifted.

"Best time to what?" Kurt ventured, betraying the sound of tears in his voice.

Blaine looked down at Kurt and captured a few of Kurt's tears on his fingers, lifting them to his lips to kiss them away. Then he looked away and swallowed.

"To jump."

Kurt gasped. He almost sat up, but Blaine held him tight.

"I figured I would wait to see one last sunrise, and then I could do it. But when I sat and saw the sun begin to light the sky, I began to realize that I was about to throw everything away - my future, my life, and if nothing else, the chance to see one more sunrise. For what? For people who weren't going to matter in a few years anyhow. Even my parents."

"So, what did you do?"

"I took control. From that moment when I decided not to jump, I took control. I went back to school, and decided that if I wanted things to change, then I would have to make them change."

Kurt sat up this time and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"I became class president, and I fought to make the bullying stop. I made a decision about the direction of my life. I made it better. And the next time my dad disappointed me and threw me away like I was nobody, it didn't hurt so much. The best thing was, I had something great to return to."

Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes. putting a finger beneath Kurt's chin, and closing the gap between their lips.

"Now," he whispered, as he moved his lips along the contours of Kurt's mouth, "I have so much to look forward to."

Blaine couldn't bring himself to close his eyes when he kissed Kurt this time. He wanted to soak up this moment, the drift of Kurt's eyes as they closed, eyelashes soft as butterfly wings as they settled agaist his cheeks. Kurt's pale skin glowed in the god rays of light that had begun to peek over the horizon. He felt blessed to be here, to be trusted with the heart of this angel on earth, and given the opportunity to redeem a thousand and one mistakes in this one moment.

Kurt opened his eyes, and ducked his head, slightly embarrassed at the realization that Blaine had been watching him. Kurt turned when he noticed the darkness lifting, and turned his face to greet it.

"I know you feel a little helpless," Blaine said. "But out there in the distance is your future, Kurt. It will always be there ahead of you, and it's beautiful. Just like that sunrise."

"So what do I do?" Kurt choked out.

"Take back control," Blaine said. "Take back control of your life."

"I don't know where to start."

Blaine climbed over Kurt's legs until he was sitting in Kurt's lap.

"Start here." Blaine kissed him again. "Start now."

Blaine's lips trailed down Kurt's sensitive skin. Blaine licked a long stripe down his neck, then back up to tug Kurt's earlobe gently into his mouth. Blaine's nimble fingers undid the buttons of Kurt's jacket, and then the buttons of Kurt's shirt, searching out and fanning over Kurt's smooth skin. Kurt breathed in quickly, and relaxed with a smile.

Blaine's lips settled on the junction of Kurt's neck and his shoulder, and sucked slowly, with a gentle touch of his tongue.

Kurt had expected Blaine's lips to travel across his collarbone and meet back up with his own lips. Instead, Blaine continued the journey down over Kurt's chest, stopping to lap slowly over each nipple, and then further down over Kurt's stomach.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned out, shivering as the cold breeze touched the wet trail of Blaine's kisses. "What are you..."

"Shhh. Relax." Blaine kissed him slowly, stopping occasionally to suck a mark along the taut skin of Kurt's flank. Blaine stopped just above Kurt's waistband, and looked up at Kurt through his lashes with bright, innocent looking eyes.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked softly, dipping his tongue just below the waistline of Kurt's jeans.

"God, yes," Kurt moaned, and Blaine chuckled a bit. Kurt felt Blaine's fingers skim over the button fly of his jeans, and suddenly felt a little self-conscious.

"What do you want me to do?" Kurt leaned his head back, closing his eyes to slow his racing heart.

"Open your eyes, beautiful." Blaine's fingers undid one button.

"And then?"

"Just look at the horizon..." Blaine's fingers undid a second button. "Let me make you feel good..."

Blaine's fingers undid the third and fourth button.

"Watch the sunrise."

When Blaine's fingers pulled open the last button, Kurt gasped at the rush of cold air against his overheated skin.

"Think about the future."

Blaine sighed against Kurt's skin, appreciative of the sight before him.

"It's a beautiful thing."

Kurt's eyes stayed glued to the horizon, watching as the distant hills started to glow with morning sun. The warmth of Blaine's mouth against his chilled skin filled him from his feet to his head. Kurt stayed focused on the light flooding the hillside. When Blaine took Kurt's entire length into his mouth, Kurt fought the urge to close his eyes and throw his head back.

It was the most difficult thing in the world for Kurt not to just lay back on the ground and surrender to Blaine's perfect mouth. Hot, wet, and relentless, Blaine's tongue swirled around his cock, massaging over his skin, licking over the head, and traveling back down to the base. He had stretched out ahead of Kurt, between Kurt's legs, and had gripped Kurt's hips in his hands, kneading and massaging.

Kurt wanted to watch him, watch the bob of his head as he moved up and down, watch his shoulders and back flex beneath his leather jacket as he shifted positions. He could feel Blaine humming and moaning, and the vibrations spiraled up Kurt's spine like the vortex of a tornado. Blaine would work over the head with light, shallow sucks, and then take Kurt completely until Kurt could feel the back of Blaine's throat. He wanted to give in, wanted to cum with Blaine's name on his lips, but it was also incredibly freeing, in a way, to fight those instincts and maintain control. The sun stretched over the hillside, warming Kurt's exposed skin, and everything it touched immediately exploded with color. Kurt focused on the light, on the warmth, on the good, and he would fall apart when he chose.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** _This started to get long so I split it up. I hope you enjoy it. Warnings for oral sex and violent flashbacks._

The sun continued to rise, and Kurt finally gave in to the intense pleasure of Blaine's mouth. Lying out on his back, stretched like a cat, Kurt moaned Blaine's name over and over. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, tugging gently, warning Blaine that he was about to cum. He didn't expect Blaine to take him as far down his throat as he could, swallowing around the head, coaxing Kurt to finish. The feeling of Blaine devouring him completely was unlike anything he had ever felt.

Kurt had gone quiet. His mouth still formed words, still called out for Blaine, but no sound came out. Kurt's whole body spasmed, almost shoving up into Blaine's mouth had he not held tight to Kurt's hips and kept him pinned to the ground.

Blaine held Kurt down till the spasms subsided, swallowing until Kurt had finished. Blaine smiled, pulling away from his boyfriend, breathing heavy in the cold morning air.

"There." Blaine said, voice a little hoarse but still smooth and sexy nonetheless. "Do you feel any better?"

Blaine buttoned the fly of Kurt's jeans as he looked at his boyfriend, eyes shining, chest rising and falling rapidly, swollen hands flexing against the air as if trying to hold on to the bliss of the last hour, when Blaine had taken Kurt completely apart and then put him back together again.

"I feel...amazing." Kurt looked at Blaine with absolute awe, and then scrunched up his nose as he giggled, face blushing. "Ugh, did that sound as lame to you as it did to me?"

Blaine kissed Kurt, immediately slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth, letting Kurt taste himself in Blaine's mouth. Kurt moaned.

"I think it's adorable," Blaine said between kisses. "I think you're adorable."

Kurt slipped his hands into Blaine's hair and looked into his eyes sincerely.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Ahh." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's nose. "I'll never tell. Let's just say that a lot of phallic fruits and vegetables were sacrificed in the making of your orgasm."

Kurt tugged at Blaine's hair playfully as Blaine laughed. Blaine lifted Kurt in the air, spinning around with Kurt in his arms. He stopped and set Kurt back on his feet, running a thoughtful finger along Kurt's jaw line, watching Kurt shut his eyes to concentrate on the feeling.

"We have a lot of things to do today." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, hoping that their time together on the hillside would give Kurt enough strength to confront what lay ahead. "Are you ready to go face the world?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded, his smile radiant. "For now. But some day soon you're going to have to let me return the favor." Then something occurred to Kurt.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. Did you...um..."

"Uh..." Blaine looked down bashfully at his shoes. He didn't know how to admit that having his mouth on Kurt, hearing him repeatedly moaning his name, had made him tremendously hard, and that a well-placed hand down his own pants right as Kurt came solved that problem pretty quickly. "It's been...taken care of? Now, that sounded lame."

Kurt looked at Blaine and raised his eye brows.

"Shower?"

Blaine held him, letting Kurt chase his lips and kiss him deeply, tasting himself in the heat of Blaine's mouth one last time before they would have to make their way down the mountain and return to reality.

"Definitely," Blaine whispered when Kurt broke their kiss.

They approached the Eclipse and Kurt yawned.

"Blaine... would you drive?"

Blaine stopped so suddenly he almost fell over. He looked back at Kurt, his face loose with sleep, eyes drooping, expression of trust looking back into Blaine's shocked eyes.

Blaine's heart swelled.

"Of course," Blaine said, catching the keys as Kurt tossed them his way.

Kurt's car was alot like Kurt. It was beautiful, inside and out, and impeccably maintained. It was sensitive, and the throttle was a little unpredictable. All it needed was a soft touch, and a little love, and it purred like a kitten.

Blaine drove Kurt's car smoothly down the mountainside, while Kurt slept soundly in the passenger seat. The sight alone made Blaine melt, and he vowed to take care of this beautiful car and this even more beautiful man.

They stopped by Kurt's house for some clothes. Kurt was all for the boyfriend look, and button fly jeans proved to have their own erotic charm, but Kurt needed the strength that only an Alexander McQueen sweater and his own favorite skinny jeans could provide. They went back to Blaine's house to shower. This time Kurt made sure to enjoy the smell of Blaine's soap as it slid over his skin, touching his body, imagining all of the other places this soap may have been. Suddenly, the daydream of Blaine with Kurt in the shower of their own apartment crept into his mind, and Kurt stayed in the shower until the water ran cold.

They stopped by the police station to file an official complaint against Dave. Blaine showed the officers the pictures, and Kurt showed them his hands and neck. An officer took Kurt into a room and took pictures of his own. Kurt didn't like being separated from Blaine, didn't like having to relive that horrible night without him by his side, but knowing Blaine was outside the door waiting for him gave him courage. Kurt made a statement, and signed some paperwork. The boys were told that the officers in Lima would have to contact the officers in Westerville to question Dave, and that they would 'let them know'. Kurt's mind bracketed that sentiment. How many times had he heard 'we'll let you know'? He didn't really hold out much hope.

Regardless, Blaine sent a text to Jeff, asking him to keep an eye and let them know if anything happened.

They got to the hospital later in the afternoon. Their trip to the police station seemed to steal all of the energy that Kurt had left. After they parked, It took forever for Blaine to get Kurt awake, and even when he did, he had to help him to his feet and walk with him, one arm wrapped around his waist.

They made it all the way to Burt's room on the sixth floor. The eyes of nurses and doctors followed the pale, exhausted boy, struggling to stay upright in his boyfriend's arms.

Burt, completely awake and eating lunch, eyed Blaine warily when he mostly carried Kurt into the room and sat him down on a chair. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut without saying a word, and he began to snore softly.

Burt looked at his son, and then at the slightly disheveled young man who had brought him in.

"What did you do to my son?" Burt asked, sitting up in the bed and pushing the table with his tray on it away. His voice had none of the anger of the previous day. He even looked slightly amused.

"Nothing...nothing, sir." Blaine held Kurt's hand as he stood beside the sleeping boy. "I think all of the stress of the past few days just caught up with him. We just got back from talking to the police."

He nodded, still looking Blaine up and down cautiously.

"They're letting me out today," Burt said.

"That's great, sir." Blaine still held Kurt's hand, running his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. Burt looked at the gesture, and then back up at Blaine, who had turned his eyes back to Kurt's sleeping face.

"You know," Burt said, "I may have...over reacted when you came over to the house with Kurt the other day." Blaine looked up to see Burt's eyes watching him. "I've been talking with Carole, and she says you're a good kid. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I should have listened to what you and my son had to say."

Burt cleared his throat, looking down at Kurt's sleeping face. He could barely count on one hands the amount of time he had spent more than thirty minutes alone in the same room with his son since they had moved to Lima. Burt knew his son was growing into a man and moving on with his life, but it seemed too soon. He just wanted his sweet little boy back.

Blaine felt like he should say something, but before he could come up with something, Burt continued.

"You know, Anderson, Kurt's all I have left since his mom died. He's the most important person in the world to me. So if you guys are dating, I expect you to take care of him."

Blaine could feel there was more to Burt's statement than just 'hurt my son and I'll kill you'. In a way, it sounded like 'please promise me you'll be there if I can't'.

"I promise," Blaine said, finding the words he was looking for, "I'll be here for him as long as he'll have me."

Burt nodded, seeming content with Blaine's answer.

Carole walked in, surprisingly chipper for just having worked overnight with her boyfriend stuck in the hospital.

"Hey, Blaine." She pecked him quickly on the cheek. She glanced down at Kurt, asleep in the chair.

"Poor thing." She put a hand to his cheek.

"He wanted to be here," Blaine said as she stood and looked him over. "But he's so tired."

"Well," Carole said, looking over at Burt, "we're going to have to figure some things out here, now, aren't we."

"We?" Burt interjected, a little uncomfortably.

"Yes, we," Carole said, voice firm, eyes set.

"Kurt's obviously in no condition to take you home, and you can't drive today." Carole swept over to Burt's side. She began turning off machines, and pulling out IV's, deftly wrapping bandages around Burt's wounds. He watched her in stunned silence.

"I get off of work in a couple of hours, which is when they'll probably let you out, so I can take you home."

"I can take Kurt to my house," Blaine offered. Burt shot Blaine a pointed look. "No disrespect, sir, but he doesn't want to be at your home without you."

A tear slipped unexpectedy down Blaine's cheek. Blaine had tried to be so strong for Kurt. He hadn't realized how much everything had started to weigh down on him as well.

Burt continued to look at Blaine. Blaine shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and looked down at the floor.

"I'm not going to take advantage of your son, sir."

Blaine looked back up at Burt. Burt nodded once.

"Okay," Burt said. "Take care of my son."

Blaine nodded his head, and looked back up at Burt, smiling.

"I will, sir."

"Call me Burt."

Blaine nodded some more, the motion comforting.

"Thank you, Burt."

"For what, kid?"

"Uh, for letting me take care of your son." Blaine lifted Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it. Burt smiled a little. He'd seen Blaine do that to Kurt about a hundred times since they had met. It reminded him of his wife, Elizabeth.

"Well, I have a feeling he's going to be in good hands."

Carole wiped away a stray tear from her cheek as she gathered up the sharps and put them in a plastic container on the wall.

"I can have Finn go by the shop and help out today," Carole said after clearing her throat.

"Great." Burt looked at these people in the room, gathered together to help him and his son.

"Blaine, uh, why don't you get my son out of here," Burt said.

Blaine nodded. He roused Kurt gently. Kurt opened his eyes carefully, and looked around the room.

"Dad?" he asked, but his sleepy eyes looked confused.

Burt smiled at his son.

"It's okay, buddy. Everything's alright. Blaine here's going to take you home."

Kurt shook his head.

"No. No, I..."

"It's okay." Blaine held Kurt tight around the waist. "We're going to my home. Just until your dad gets released. Okay?"

"But, I..." Kurt looked over at his dad. He pulled Blaine over to his dad's bedside. After a few steps, he wound his arms around Burt's neck and held on tight.

"I'm sorry, dad." Kurt tried to explain the million things he's been thinking ever since he first saw his dad lying in the hospital. "Dad, I..."

"I know." Burt wrapped his arms around his son and held him tight. "I know. Me, too. But, we'll discuss it at home. Why don't you go. Get some rest."

Kurt sniffled, nodding against his father's neck. He let Blaine put his arm around him, and with a final wave to Burt and Carole, walked from the room.

Blaine and Kurt kissed from the moment they got to Blaine's house. They kissed up the stairs and into Blaine's room. Blaine's lips captured Kurt's as they sat on the bed, Kurt winding his fingers into Blaine's curls, Blaine moaning into Kurt's mouth.

"You realize," Kurt said against Blaine's brutal lips, "we have another whole afternoon alone together."

"Yeah," Blaine said, tilting his head while Kurt assaulted his neck, sucking a deep purple bruise just below his jawline. "We can do anything we want."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, tugging at the hem of Blaine's shirt. "Anything we want."

The two lay on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

They fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow.

Kurt came out of the shower, dressed in a robe and a pair of Blaine's sleep pants, to see Blaine leafing through the pages of Car and Driver. Blaine's curls, still wet from his shower before Kurt's, dripped, making wet spots on his t-shirt. Kurt sighed. He moved over to the bed and started frantically drying Blaine's hair.

"You're going to catch a cold with all this wet hair." Kurt swatted at Blaine's hands as he tried to grab the towel away from Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt had slept for hours. Blaine missed a text from Jeff telling him that two police officers had shown up at Dalton and taken Dave into custody. Kurt missed a text from Carole telling him that his dad was home, safe, and exhausted, so there was no rush to come home. She also put a winky face emoticon.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. Carole was starting to grow on him.

Kurt tossed the towel when he was satisfied Blaine's hair was dry enough, and burst out laughing. Rubbing over Blaine's curls with the towel made his hair frizzy. He resembled a badly groomed French poodle.

"I'm glad you find my pain amusing." Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame down the frizz.

"Here." Kurt grabbed a bottle he brought from his house. Squeezing a small blob of product into his palm, he rubbed his hands together, and started working it through Blaine's hair. Blaine closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend running his fingers through his hair. Kurt worked his long, slender fingers through Blaine's curls, tugging gently as he worked through knots.

"There." Kurt plopped down on the bed beside Blaine, looking at the page Blaine was reading in his magazine.

"Tesla Model S?" Kurt yawned. "You'd actually drive an electric car?"

"I don't know." Blaine looked at the picture of the silver car on the two page spread. "I'm really addicted to American muscle, and the Mustang's the classic, you know."

Kurt nodded, struggling to listen as his eyes drifted closed. Somewhere between Consumer Reports reviews and the inflated price of the Signature model, Kurt drifted back to sleep.

_Kurt felt hands closing in around his throat, his head pinned against the rough brick wall._

_"I'll make you like me," a rough voice growled._

_Kurt tried to scream. He wanted to scream. He opened his mouth, but he had nothing left. He thought of his dad, his mom, Blaine...he knew he was going to die._

Kurt shot straight up in bed, still wrapped in his robe, Blaine lying on his side beside him. Blaine had a hand on Kurt's shoulder, rubbing gently. Kurt felt a chill spread throughout his body. He'd been dreaming.

"You're still awake." Kurt shivered against the cold. Blaine wrapped the blanket tight around Kurt's body.

"You were whimpering in your sleep." Blaine brought a hand up to touch Kurt's cheek. "I think you were having a nightmare. Do you remember it, love?"

Kurt nodded.

"I close my eyes, and it's like it's happening all over again," Kurt whimpered. "It's like I can see him, and smell him, and he's all over me."

Blaine nodded.

"I have nightmares like that sometimes," Blaine whispered, placing small kisses into Kurt's hair, "about that night at the dance. I feel so trapped, so helpless."

"I just wish I could forget," Kurt sniffled.

"Maybe we could forget together."

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth of Blaine's palm. Blaine kissed Kurt's eyelids, one, then the other. He kissed the tip of Kurt's nose. As he brushed his lips against Kurt's, feeling as Kurt melted against his mouth, Blaine reached for the knot to Kurt's robe, tugging a little to try and loosen it. Kurt's breath hitched as he reached for Blaine's hand. Blaine pulled away from Kurt quickly, looking into Kurt's wide eyes and seeing the trepidation there.

Blaine swallowed hard, feeling a little guilty.

"I'm not rushing you, am I?" Blaine quickly removed his hand from the knot in Kurt's robe. "I mean...I'm not forcing you to do something you're not ready for, or..."

_'Something you don't want to do...'_

Blaine didn't want to say it out loud, and hear Kurt admit that he really didn't want him. Kurt put a finger to Blaine's lips to silence his rambling.

"The first time I met you," Kurt said, running his fingers over Blaine's face, "I thought you were an ass."

Blaine chuckled and ducked his head.

"Then the more I got to know you, the more I started to imagine us together like this." Kurt pulled Blaine's arms tight around him. "Lying together in each other's arms, looking into each other's eyes." Blaine lifted his head to gaze into Kurt's blue eyes.

"But then I...I fell in love with you."

Blaine's eyes went wide at Kurt's confession. Kurt's cheeks didn't flush. He looked back at Blaine unashamed.

"You fell in love with me?"

Kurt nodded.

"I have been for a while." Kurt's eyes flicked over Blaine's face, to his lips, to his cheeks, to his forehead, and then back over to his eyes. "I think I fell in love with you after you won that stupid race. When you won me. Even when I was angry and yelling. Even when I threw those rocks at you."

Kurt moved his finger to trace over the faded, silver scar that the rock had left when it scratched Blaine's skin.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt whispered. "And I want you to make love to me."

Blaine was speechless. He gazed deeply into Kurt's adoring eyes, simply blown away.

"I love you, too, Kurt." Blaine's voice sounded strained, like he was parting with a secret he had been keeping to himself for far too long.

Kurt chuckled.

Blaine closed his eyes and smiled, shaking his head slowly.

Kurt looked into Blaine's face, a small tug pulling on his heart. One last thing he had to say.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, swallowing thickly. "Could I ask you a question?"

Before they continued there was something Kurt needed to know. Something that bothered him ever since he first heard it. He needed to trust Blaine completely, and his reaction to this question would seal it for Kurt.

"Of course." Blaine traced over Kurt's lips with a delicate finger. Kurt shivered. He didn't want this to end, but he needed to know.

"It's really personal, so you don't have to answer if you want don't want to."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly, smiling against his lips.

"Just ask me."

Kurt chased Blaine's lips, dreading the words that were about to slip from his own lips.

"Did you sleep with Sebastian?"

Blaine froze, taking in a deep breaath and holding it for a moment. He held onto Kurt tightly in his embrace. Then he moved back a bit so he could look into Kurt's eyes.

"Yes, Kurt," he said without hesitation. "Yes, I did."

Kurt's eyes drifted down Blaine's face to his lips, then down to where his own hands were gripping onto Blaine's hips.

Blaine spoke softly, brushing his lips across Kurt's forehead.

"I'm not a virgin, Kurt. There were...rough times in my life, and I didn't deal with them the best way." Blaine sighed and held Kurt closer. "I've never been sorry for that until just now."

"Why?" Kurt said in a tight voice. "Why are you sorry?"

"I wish I had waited." Blaine's voice sounded distant, sad.

"For what?"

Blaine looked back down at Kurt, making sure to catch his gaze and hold it.

"For love..."

_Kiss on the forehead._

"For perfection..."

_Kiss on the nose._

"For you."

Blaine ran his hand up behind Kurt's neck, drawing him in. Blaine tilted his head slightly and kissed Kurt deeply, breathing in that soothing vanilla scent that seemed to bleed into Blaine's clothes, into his skin, everytime he held Kurt in his arms.

Blaine broke the kiss and looked back into Kurt's eyes.

"Now you know," Blaine said, "do you still want to lose your virginity to me?"

Kurt smiled.

"I'm not losing anything." Kurt ran his fingers through the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck. "I want to give it to you."

Blaine pulled Kurt up to his lips and kissed him. He kissed Kurt until he felt Kurt try to pull away, then he held Kurt tighter and kissed him until any thought of leaving the exquisite torture of Blaine's lips had gone, and Kurt was limp against him, willing Blaine to do whatever he wanted.

By the time Blaine released Kurt, the look of anxiety and sorrow that had clouded Kurt's face was replaced by a look of breathless bliss.

"I'm kind of glad I'm not your first." Kurt bit his lips as his cheeks flushed red.

Red was becoming Blaine's favorite color on Kurt, but at the admission, Blaine's eyes went wide.

"Why, love?" he asked, a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"Well," Kurt said, looking past Blaine's eyes in embarrassment, "it's nice to know somebody knows what their doing."

"Really?" Blaine laughed. "Somebody does? Well, where is this person, because when it comes to you, I'm pretty damn clueless."

"I don't know," Kurt said, cupping Blaine's cheek boldly, pulling him in this time. "You seem to be doing a good job so far."

Kurt's kiss wasn't as dominating as Blaine's. It was tentative and sweet, and innocent in it's attempt at being in control. Blaine let it, let Kurt take control, knew he needed control, especially now when his life had veered in so many different and painful directions without his permission.

Kurt broke the kiss too soon for Blaine, another burning question on his lips.

"So, uh, he was number..."

"Number two." Blaine promised himself he'd answer any question Kurt could think to ask. He always wanted to be honest with him.

"Where am I on that list?"

Blaine's heart stuttered. He lifted Kurt's hand to his lips for his signature kiss. Then he held Kurt's hand to his chest, opening Kurt's palm against the beating of Blaine's heart.

"Hopefully...you'll be the last..."


	23. Chapter 23

Blaine didn't move to kiss Kurt this time, only stared into Kurt's eyes. as he reached for the knot in Kurt's robe and deftly undid it with one hand. Kurt swooned a little at the action. But when Blaine reached to remove the garment, Kurt stilled his hand again.

"What is it, my love?" Blaine pecked kisses around Kurt's hairline.

"It's just..." Kurt hated stammering so much. What was he so nervous about? This was Blaine, and he loved Blaine. He had just told him so. Kurt had so many doubts swirling in his head. "No one's...no one's ever seen me...naked...before, and I...you know...baby penguin..."

Blaine laughed against Kurt's skin.

"Well, I've seen this..." Blaine ran the back of his hand down Kurt's cheek.

"And I've seen this..." Blaine ran his finger's over Kurt's neck and down the front of his chest. Blaine bit his lip with a cheeky smile on his lips.

"And I've seen this..." Blaine softly cupped over Kurt's swiftly hardening cock. Kurt raised a hand and slapped Blaine's arm gently.

"And everything I've seen so far has been gorgeous..."

Kurt turned his head, blushing slightly under the praise.

"But most of all..." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and placed it on Kurt's chest, over Kurt's rapidly beating heart, "I've seen this. And this is all that really matters. The beautiful, wonderful, amazing heart in a person who so happens to have the most incredible body I've ever seen."

Kurt bit his lip so hard he thought it might bleed. Blaine lifted up slowly and straddled Kurt's waist, looking down on him with eyes that had become an intense honey-gold. Kurt could see the love, could see the affection, but he could also see the overwhelming lust is Blaine's gaze, and knowing that look was directed at him suddenly gave him a feeling of power.

Blaine slowly eased the robe over Kurt's shoulders and gently pulled it down Kurt's arms. Blaine leaned down close to Kurt's ear.

"Exceptional," he whispered against Kurt's skin, and Kurt shivered. "Absolutely exceptional."

Kurt arched his back to give Blaine access to his neck, and when Blaine's lips touched Kurt's skin, Kurt moaned.

"Maybe." Kurt ran his hands across Blaine's broad shoulders, bringing them down his back and across the hem of Blaine's shirt. "Maybe I can undress you first. So I won't be so nervous."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and flipped their positions on the bed, so Kurt was straddling Blaine's hips.

"You can do whatever you want, darling."

Kurt slowly rolled the hem of Blaine's shirt in his hands as he lifted it slowly, revealing the smooth, tan skin of Blaine's abs, and then his chest. Only then did Kurt realize he was holding his breath. He let it out slowly as he continued to gaze in unabashed awe at Blaine's body. Even only the small bit he could see of it left Kurt speechless.

Kurt began to think that maybe undressing Blaine first had been a bad idea.

Kurt looked up into Blaine's face and their eyes locked. Blaine's breaths issued from his lips in tiny, strained puffs, as if he was holding back, restraining himself from something. Blaine looked completely wrecked...tortured even.

It thrummed through Kurt again...that feeling of power.

It felt amazing.

Kurt pulled the shirt up over Blaine's head. Blaine lifted his arms to help, but then, Kurt stopped the shirt just at Blaine's eyes, pushing Blaine back on the bed and pinning his arms.

Blaine smiled.

Kurt kissed his way down Blaine's chest, stopping over each nipple to lap delicately with his tongue. Kurt listened to the reaction from Blaine's body - every slight intake of breath, every sudden hiss, every twitch of his cock in his pants. Kurt momentarily abandoned his hold on Blaine's arms to travel further down Blaine's body. Blaine obediently left them in place.

Blaine's body fascinated Kurt in how different it was from his own. Years of dance and cheerleading gave Kurt a long, lean body. Blaine's muscles were way more defined. Kurt shunned the sun whenever possible, layering his skin with sunscreen no matter what the weather. Blaine looked like he worshipped the sun. Every inch of skin Kurt could see was a deep, delicious shade of bronze. Kurt gave the skin on Blaine's flank an experimental lick to see if it was as sweet as it looked, delighting when he heard Blaine chuckle.

The more Blaine responded to Kurt's touch, the bolder Kurt became. Kurt nibbled on Blaine's hip. Blaine's unbidden moan surged through Kurt like fire. Kurt continued to nip along the waistband of Blaine's pants. He felt Blaine's breathing stop, waiting to see what Kurt would do.

Kurt had to decide exactly how brave he wanted to be. It wasn't a difficult question. Just being around Blaine gave him courage. Kurt remembered their morning on the mountainside, and Blaine's mouth on him while he watched the sunrise. The incredible feeling of Blaine giving him pleasure, expecting nothing in return. He wanted to give that to Blaine. He wanted to be good for him. He wanted to do this. He wanted to taste his boyfriend intimately, wanted to explore all those places he had yet to see.

He slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Blaine's pants and tugged slowly, bringing them down Blaine's legs and tossed them off the bed, leaving Blaine in his black briefs. Kurt stood to look over his boyfriend's beautiful body. He felt like he should drop to his knees and thank someone, he just wasn't exactly sure who.

Kurt climbed back over Blaine's body, eager to remove the shirt that covered those amazing eyes. Kurt began to miss those eyes looking at him.

"Thank God," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "I was afraid you might have left."

Blaine kissed Kurt, trying to roll them over, but Kurt stopped him.

"Oh, I'm not done yet." Kurt sucked seductively on the tip of Blaine's tongue. "I just wanted you to be able to see."

Blaine swallowed, but his eyes danced, pupils blown so wide that Kurt shivered.

Blaine pushed up onto his elbows, watching as Kurt crawled back down his body, eyes locked on Kurt's gaze, unwavering, unafraid.

Kurt broke that gaze for only a moment to look over the bulge in Blaine's briefs. He bit his lip coyly, knowing that Blaine watched his every move through heavy lidded eyes.

Kurt parted his lips and ran his mouth slowly over Blaine's shaft through the cloth of his briefs, blowing hot air over Blaine's skin.

"Nnnngh," Blaine groaned as he shut his eyes.

Then Kurt scraped over Blaine's erection lightly with his teeth.

"God, Kurt," Blaine moaned. "Are you just going to tease me? Because I'm not sure how long I'm going to last if you do."

Kurt blushed.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted." Kurt lowered Blaine's briefs slowly. "If I feel like teasing you, that's what I'm going to do."

Blaine groaned.

Kurt had never really seen another man naked before, exept for a rather traumatic experience when he was ten when he had walked in on his father dressing in his bedroom. Kurt didn't remember much except a lot of high pitched screaming, from both him and his father.

Blaine was by far the most amazingly beautiful man he had ever seen.

And he belonged to Kurt.

Kurt took a tentative lick from the base to the head.

"Oh God," Blaine moaned, trying not to buck his hips. Kurt repeated the move again and again, watching in fascination at how Blaine's body responded, listening to Blaine moan deep in his throat, how he gripped the bed sheets in his fists till his knuckles turned white. Kurt took Blaine into his mouth slowly, adjusting to the feel of Blaine's cock on his tongue, the taste of his skin, the stretch of his lips as he took Blaine in completely.

Kurt heard Blaine's breathing become shallow pants as he breathed a quiet chant composed mostly of Kurt's name and the words 'oh God'. Kurt peeked up to see Blaine leaning his head back on his shoulders with his eyes squeezed shut, licking his lips almost obsessively. Kurt nudged Blaine's knees and Blaine spread his legs open obediently.

Kurt started to move his head slowly, up and down over Blaine's length. He tried to remember the things Blaine had done, and experimented with a few things of his own.

"Look at me, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I need to see your eyes."

Blaine raised his head and looked at Kurt. Kurt took him in slowly. Kurt didn't have Blaine's finesse, but his technique still made Blaine squirm. Blaine bit his lip, trying hard to hold Kurt's eyes, but Kurt's innocent eyes looking up at him through a fan of impossibly long lashes was Blaine's undoing.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned. "I need you now or this is going to be embarrassingly short." Kurt giggled around Blaine's cock, which didn't help matters any.

"Blaine," Kurt whined playfully. "I'm never going to get any better at this if I don't get the chance to practice."

Blaine laughed, grabbing Kurt by the arms and pulling him back up his body.

"Come on, Kurt." Blaine rolled Kurt onto his side. "I'll let you practice all you want later. Ok?" Blaine started kissing down Kurt's neck.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt moaned, grabbing Blaine's shoulders and pulling him closer. " You're such a gentleman."

"Yeah. And right now, I'm feeling awfully under dressed."

Kurt looked down their bodies and noticed he was still wearing the pants Blaine had lent him.

Kurt looked back up into Blaine's lust blown eyes. He took a steadying breath.

"Take them off me?" Kurt hated that it sounded more like a question than the seductive command he aimed for.

Blaine smiled into the kiss he seared onto Kurt's lips.

"It would be my pleasure," he whispered.

Blaine trailed kisses and licks all the way down Kurt's body, stopping for a moment to lavish attention to Kurt's nipples. Kurt felt sure he was going to melt into the bed. He loved everything about this. He loved Blaine's weight pressing him into the mattress. He loved that Blaine's talented tongue seemed to be merciless in its exploration of Kurt's body. He loved that someone had bought Egyptian cotton sheets for Blaine's bed because he had never felt anything so soft against his naked skin, and it made the whole experience that much more erotic.

Most of all, he loved Blaine. Blaine who sucked a mark into Kurt's hipbone. Blaine who gently pulled down his pants, who stopped for a moment to move his mouth over his length, and lick down the insides of both thighs, turning him from timid and anxious to aroused and wanting.

Blaine tossed Kurt's pants to the ground, but he didn't travel back up Kurt's body right away. Instead, he took a moment to slowly lick around his ankles. Kurt's fists kneaded the sheets.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "Remember that problem you were having a moment before?"

"Gotcha." Blaine chuckled. He lay down beside Kurt, wrapping his arms protectively around his boyfriend's naked body.

"Have you ever fingered yourself before, love?" Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck.

Kurt loved Blaine's confidence; his ability to be up-front. No fumbling, no apologies.

"No," Kurt admitted quietly.

Kurt heard Blaine's breath hitch.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said. "I don't want to presume...I didn't even ask..."

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair, pulling at the curls and letting go to watch them bounce back into place, enjoying the way the soft strands tickled his neck.

"I trust you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's hair, breathing in the scent of Blaine's shampoo. "I...I want you inside me...first..."

Kurt felt his cheeks glowing red. This was the most he had ever spoken about sex, and he was doing it while wrapped in the arms of his gorgeous, naked boyfriend.

"Okay." Kurt felt the word against his neck, along with a kiss. Kurt imagined Blaine would leave him for a moment to go get whatever he needed. Blaine didn't want to stop touching Kurt, even for a moment. He rolled slightly and reached for a drawer by his bedside. Kurt heard him root around, and when Blaine shifted back to their original position, he had a small, clear bottle in his hand.

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine asked, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Kurt's back, marveling at the smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

"Tell me you love me," Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I love you."

Blaine kissed Kurt's eyelids, one, then the other.

"I love you."

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips, sweetly, sucking gently on Kurt's lower lip before whispering against them, "I love you."

"Then I'm ready."

Kurt shivered, and Blaine pulled a blanket over them. Kurt appreciated the gesture. He felt exposed and vulnerable. Blaine seemed to know.

Kurt heard the lid of the bottle pop open and stiffened. Blaine kissed him, wouldn't stop kissing him. Kurt didn't know how Blaine had lubed up his fingers without him noticing, but before Kurt could think to be scared he felt a gentle finger slowly circling his entrance, massaging firmly, and then backing away slightly, allowing Kurt to get used to the idea.

"Please, Blaine." Kurt's voice trembled with fear and excitement, his stomach twisting into knots. Kurt felt Blaine's finger breech his opening. He hissed at the intrusion. Blaine stopped, holding his finger in place until he felt Kurt relax again. Blaine worked his finger inside Kurt, feeling his heat, feeling the tight rings of muscle squeeze him. All the while Blaine held Kurt, cradled him next to his body and kissed his neck. Kurt threw his head back against the pillow and kept still, concentrating on Blaine's sweet assault of his body with one finger, then two, and then three, all scissoring back and forth, trying to stretch Kurt, searching for some secret spot.

Kurt kept still until Blaine's fingers found what they were searching for. After that, keeping still was no longer an option.

"OhmyGodBlaine!"

It rushed out of Kurt's mouth as one word. Blaine smiled into another kiss.

"Do you like that, baby?"

Blaine did it again, just to be sure.

"Yes!" Kurt arched against Blaine, and he felt Kurt's erection brush against his own. Blaine had to hold on, think only of Kurt, go slower than he ever had in his life. Between the noises Kurt made and the excruciating slide of his swollen cock against Blaine's, Blaine's body begged to take Kurt hard and fast.

Blaine took a deep, steadying breath, then another as his fingers continued to seek out and massage that special spot that made Kurt keen in the most delectable way. Blaine's lips latched onto Kurt's neck in a place he knew made Kurt weak. Blaine felt the moment Kurt lit completely on fire frmo the inside. Kurt jolted, his entire body a live wire. His hands grabbed roughly at Blaine's shoulders, pulling him closer. The pleasure that raced through him crackled like electricity over his skin, so intensely that tears slipped from Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine." Kurt's breathless pleas came with desperate kisses to Blaine's face, Blaine's neck, anywhere they could touch. "Please, Blaine. I need you."

Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt.

"Tell me you love me," Blaine said with a shy smile. "Tell me you want this."

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said without hesitation. "I want this. I want you. I want to remember this for the rest of my life."

Blaine removed his fingers, and Kurt hissed, but then immediately mourned the loss of that feeling inside him. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips, trying to turn him on his opposite side, facing away from Blaine. Kurt shook his head, surprised.

"But, I want to see you."

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose and smiled.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Kurt melted against him.

"I want this to feel perfect for you," Blaine explained, his lips ghosting over the skin of Kurt's face. "I promise, this will be as intimate as you want."

Kurt swallowed, and relented. With a last kiss to Blaine's lips, he rolled over onto his side.

Kurt heard something foil ripping, and knew Blaine had gotten a condom, and was putting it on. He felt Blaine behind him, felt Blaine knead his ass gently before spreading him apart. He felt the blunt head of Blaine's cock against his entrance. Kurt held his breath.

"I love you, baby, " he heard Blaine whisper. "Just relax. Breathe."

Kurt let out the breath his was holding as he felt Blaine enter him slowly. Kurt felt a sting as he stretched to accommodate Blaine entering his body. Kurt shot a hand out and grabbed hold of the headrest, his arm tensing against the burn. Blaine stopped. He reached out and covered Kurt's hand with his, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you," Blaine repeated as he kissed Kurt's neck and shoulders. "I love you so much."

Kurt felt Blaine move again, more slowly than before. He felt Blaine's other hand find his. Blaine's arms wrapped over Kurt's arms and around his waist, holding Kurt tight against his chest, Kurt completely filled with Blaine's cock.

Blaine stayed still against Kurt's body, kissing Kurt's skin, sucking lightly. Blaine moved his hands, still laced with Kurt's, over Kurt's body, feeling over the muscular planes of Kurt's chest.

"Let me know when you want me to move," Blaine whispered.

Kurt couldn't understand how Blaine could sound so calm. Kurt was nearly a wreck.

"Yes." Kurt nodded. "Yes, God, please."

Kurt felt Blaine set a slow pace, pulling out almost completely, then pushing in as far as Kurt could take him, seeking and finding with ease that spot that turned Kurt's stomach to liquid heat. Kurt leaned his head back to rest against Blaine's shoulder, more than happy to let him push and pull in and out of Kurt's body at his leisure. Blaine pulled the blanket tighter around their bodies. Kurt melted into Blaine's touch.

Kurt didn't think at first he would like this position. It always seemed too animal to Kurt, but he trusted Blaine to make this experience amazing for him. Blaine was right. Kurt could feel Blaine all around him. Wrapped in the blanket and the security of Blaine's embrace, Kurt could not escape, even if he wanted to. All the time Blaine talked to him. told him how much he loved him, how beautiful he was, how perfect his skin, how gorgeous his cock.

Kurt blushed furiously from the praise. This was what Kurt had dreamed of. This was magic.

"Oh God, Kurt," Blaine moaned into Kurt's ear. "You feel amazing. I could do this all night with you. Tell me how you feel?"

"I..." Kurt didn't know what to say. How do you put perfection into words? How do you describe the feeling of getting everything you've ever wanted? Kurt was sure he could try, if he could form words. Even just one word would be fantastic.

"Fantastic," Kurt said. "I feel fantastic. Oh, Blaine..."

Words suddenly rushed to Kurt's throat, in a hurry to be expressed, and got lodged somewhere in his chest. He didn't know how to tell Blaine that he was close. He didn't know how to tell Blaine what he needed.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and put it on his cock, begging silently for Blaine to touch him.

"Tell, me what you want, baby," Blaine begged, needing to hear Kurt, wanting to know that Kurt was enjoying himself.

"T-t..." Kurt stuttered, trying to find his voice. "Touch me, Blaine? Please, touch me."

Blaine wrapped warm, sure fingers around Kurt's cock and pumped slowly, trying to match the rhythm of his thrusts inside Kurt's body.

Warmth surrounded Kurt all around from the sensation of Blaine's hand moving over him. Slow drags from inside and out ignited every nerve. He was confused by his own reaction. He wanted to squirm with pleasure, but he also wanted to stay perfectly still and enjoy it. He wanted to cry out with the strength of what he felt building within him, but he also wanted to bite his lips and suffer this sweet pain silently.

"God, Kurt," he heard Blaine whimper in his ear. "I'm so close, baby. I don't know how much longer I'm going to last. You're so tight...so hot..."

The more Blaine talked in that smooth, sexy voice, sounding so desperate to cum, the closer Kurt came to his orgasm. Already he felt Blaine's hips shuddering, his smooth movements become erratic.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt moaned. "I think...I think...I'm so close. Please don't stop."

Kurt was begging, and Blaine's control slipped. He quickened his pace, eager to feel Kurt cum, for the moment when Kurt's tight heat would close in around him and push him over the edge.

Kurt could hear Blaine's beautiful sentiments turn into a single mantra of 'I love you' as he continued to move, pounding into him harder and faster. Kurt loved it. Loved knowing that Blaine's sudden drive to cum was all about Kurt. Kurt's body, Kurt's cock, Kurt's love.

Kurt felt himself unravel, felt Blaine's arms pull around him tighter, and for a moment they felt like one person instead of two, moving together, carried off on the same tide. Kurt felt himself cum, spilling warm over Blaine's fist. His muscles spasmed, tightening around Blaine's cock, encouraging him to cum. Blaine's lips were on Kurt's neck, sucking and biting at the pale skin until he came, shuddering and trembling against Kurt's back. He pushed into Kurt until he bottomed out completely and held himself there, feeling himself convulse against Kurt's body, holding them together by sheer will alone.

Blaine felt Kurt's body relax against him, felt Kurt rub his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh, God, Blaine," Kurt panted, leaning his head back to look at Blaine.

It took a moment for Blaine to register his boyfriend talking to him over the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. Blaine couldn't think of anything to say. He leaned in to Kurt and managed capture his mouth in a slightly awkward but still sweet and tender kiss. He wanted to ask Kurt how it was for him, but he felt that might be crass.

Kurt answered his question anyway.

"That was...perfect, Blaine. Thank you."

Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend again. Blaine knew he was never going to tire of calling Kurt his boyfriend, or of holding him naked like this in his arms.

Blaine pulled away slightly, but Kurt grabbed hold of his arms.

"Don't go," Kurt pleaded. "Don't get up."

Blaine chuckled.

"But, we're a mess," Blaine explained. "I should get us a towel...or something."

Kurt shook his head petulantly.

"No," Kurt said, his voice becoming heavy. "I want you to stay in me...as long as possible." Kurt yawned, and Blaine smiled.

"I'm in no hurry to be anywhere." Blaine managed to find an old shirt shoved beneath his pillow, and cleaned them up reasonably well. By the time he settled his arms around his boyfriend again, Kurt was already asleep.

Blaine woke from his state of euphoria only an hour later to the ringing of his phone.

"Hey, Jeff," Blaine whispered, extricating himself carefully from his boyfriend and stepping into the bathroom. "What's up?"

"Blaine." The anxiety in Jeff's voice unnerved Blaine. "He's back."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** _This is a smaller chapter, but it needed to stand on its own. We get a funny Santana moment. Warnings for violence._

"What do you mean, he's back?" Blaine fought to keep his voice low, not wanting to wake his boyfriend from his blissful slumber, especially with this particular news.

"I mean, the cops picked him up," Jeff explained, "but his dad got him out. And dude, he's pissed."

Blaine started to pace the small room.

"Shit shit shit!" Blaine felt helpless again, and just when he had finally been able to get Kurt to feel a little safe. "Do you know what he might do?" Blaine asked, hoping that Jeff might have overheard Dave say something.

"I don't know, Blaine." Jeff sounded shaken. "But whatever he's thinking, it doesn't look like he's sticking around here long."

Blaine panicked. He weighed the options quickly. He couldn't call the police. They wouldn't go and pick up Dave again after his dad had gotten him released. Besides, they would probably tell Kurt to get a restraining order. Problem was, they couldn't do anything to Dave unless Dave violated the restraining order. By then it might be too late.

Blaine had to stop Dave himself. At least, he had to try.

"Look." Blaine ran a had through his hair. "I'm coming up there. Text me if he leaves, but otherwise, try to find a way to keep him there."

Blaine heard Nick whimper in fear. Jeff must have had the phone on speaker.

"And Jeff," Blaine added. "Stay safe. Don't do anything stupid."

"No problem," Jeff said, voice trembling nervously. "Just get here quick."

After Blaine hung up, he sent a mass text to his crew asking everyone and anyone who might still be awake for help.

Fifteen minutes later, Santana called back.

"What is it, hobbit," Santana's snarky voice greeted him. "Me and Britt Britt's about to get our lady kisses on."

Blaine sighed.

"Any chance you and Brittany can do that over at my house?"

Silence.

"Well, Anderson, I can't say I'm not surprised. So, are you dumping Lady Hummel to partake in this threesome with me and Britt, or is he going to be running the video camera?"

"Santana, I really don't have time for this." Blaine felt trapped in his house now. "I really need your help. Can you come over or not?"

At the urgent tone of Blaine's voice, Santana sobered up.

"No problem, Blaine." Blaine could hear Santana murmuring something to Brittany, and the shuffling sounds of clothes being put on. "We'll be there in five. Is that good enough or should I fly?"

"Fly," Blaine said, hanging up the phone and praying someone else might call.

Blaine threw on his clothes just as the girls showed up. Blaine rushed down quietly to meet them before they could ring the doorbell and wake up Kurt.

"So, are you going to tell us where the fire's at?" Santana blew passed Blaine, Brittany in tow.

"I have to go to Westerville." Blaine threw on his leather jacket as he explained. "Somehow Dave's dad managed to get him out of jail, and Jeff thinks he's planning on doing something to Kurt."

"And we're here because..."

"Because Kurt's asleep upstairs." Blaine's eyes absentmindedly traveled up the staircase to where his boyfriend lay asleep, in no way wise to the situation at hand. "He's been having nightmares about being attacked, and I don't want him to wake up scared and alone."

Santana had a million things to say, sarcastic comments about being asked to babysit Blaine's cockpit when she should be off cracking Monster's nuts, but one look in Blaine's eyes silenced her. She had never seen it there before.

Blaine was scared.

"You go." Santana lightly punched Blaine's shoulder. "Britt Britt and I gots this."

"Thanks," he said, leaning in to kiss each girl on the cheek. He grabbed Kurt's keys and turned to leave.

"Oh, uh..." he turned back quickly and eyed the pair. "Don't...go in there, unless you need to. He's...kind of...naked."

Brittany broke into a fit of giggles. A smirk spread slowly across Santana's face.

"Wanky," she said.

"I mean it, Santana." Blaine tried his best to stay serious, but Brittany bounced on her toes, shooting amused looks up the staircase.

"All right, all right, I'll do my best." Santana said, raising her hands in surrender. "But, I mean, I'm not his biggest fan, right, but have you seen him in those overalls?"

"Yeah," Blaine said with a smile, recalling an image of Kurt without his overalls. Blaine took one last long look up the staircase before walking out of his house toward Kurt's car.

Blaine had to drive to Kurt's house to pick up his Mustang before heading off to Westerville. The farther away he got from Kurt, the more guilty he felt leaving him without waking him to say good bye. But he needed to push that aside and focus on the task at hand - intercepting Dave before he could come down to Lima and try to do anything to Kurt.

Blaine had hoped that another member of his crew would answer his text and join him, but he didn't hear anything from anyone at all. In a way, hearing no news comforted Blaine. It meant that Kurt still slept, and Dave hadn't left Dalton.

Blaine decided not to let something as unimportant as speed limits restrict him, and made the hour drive to Westerville from Lima in close to forty minutes flat.

Blaine tried to stay as low-key as possible as he pulled onto the grounds of Dalton. He could see a crowd gathered oustide the dorms. A gruff voice yelled above the general mumur of onlookers.

"Who fucked with my car?" Monster roared, standing confounded and upset by the immobile body of his impotent Dodge Charger. "Who did this?"

Blaine parked his car. Many of the students turned when they heard Blaine's Mustang approach, recognizing the sound of the boisterous V8 when it first entered the lot.

Blaine picked his way through the crowd, noticing Jeff and Nick huddled together nervously at the outskirts, Jeff's hands conspicuously smeared with grease.

"Monster!" Blaine yelled as he approached the irate and baffled boy, stomping around like a bull, charging people indiscriminately. "We have some unfinished business regarding my boyfriend!"

At the word boyfriend, Dave froze, but his eyes continued to shift, the hazel irises almost entirely encompassed by his black pupils. His eyes, dark with rage, fixed themselves on Blaine.

"Boyfriend?" Dave stumbled in Blaine's direction. Blaine backed up a bit, but he was being herded by the boys behind him.

"Yeah, Dave. Boyfriend. _My_ boyfriend."

Blaine noticed the circle of boys become tighter around them. Blaine heard a chant of, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" starting from around the group of onlookers, and Blaine prepared himself mentally for the possibility, trying to figure out a strategy...or at least a means of escape.

"What's going on here?"

Blaine heard a smooth, familiar voice rise over the crowd. Sebastian made his way through the group with Hunter and Thad at his heels, looking like hyenas circling lions, waiting for a kill.

"I'm just having a talk with Monster here," Blaine said without turning to look at the taller boy. "It doesn't concern you."

"Dave's my boy." Sebastian smirked as he and the two other boys cut between Blaine and Dave.

"Really?" Blaine approached Sebastian, holding his gaze, eyes blazing dangerously. "I thought you liked Kurt, Bas. I mean, you're a dick, but I thought you might actually have something like real feelings for him."

Sebastian's cocky glare turned cold. His face changed, becoming almost frightened as he continued to look into Blaine's eyes, discerning the meaning there.

"Dave," Sebastian said, eyes wide with shock, turning slowly to look at Monster. "God, what did you do?"

"What did he do?" Blaine's voice grabbed Sebastian's attention again. "He's your boy, Sebastian? How do you not know?" Blaine didn't want to expose Kurt, but he needed to win a few allies. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped to the pictures he had taken of Kurt's injuries. He held it in front of Sebastian's face, and saw the boy recoil. Blaine flipped through the screen shots of Kurt's swollen fists, the scratches on his face, his brusied lips. When it landed on the photo of his neck, large finger marks painting the pale, delicate skin, Sebastian actually gasped. A few of the other boys around them reacted as well, pulling away in horror.

Sebastian didn't know what to say or what to think. He had pretty much given up on Kurt, but that didn't mean the rejection didn't sting. Blaine was right. Sebastian did have feelings for Kurt - feelings he'd never had for anyone else. He just didn't know how to express them.

Every day he thought about how he had pushed Kurt into Blaine's arms. He thought if he had won the race, things would be different now, and Sebastian would be the one smelling like Kurt's shampoo and that beautiful scent of vanilla, and not Blaine.

Sebastian's face went from horrified to livid.

"And where were you, Blaine?" Sebastian yelled. "You're supposed to be his knight in shining armor. What were you doing that you couldn't protect him?"

Sebastian's words cut Blaine. He still blamed himself for not getting to Kurt sooner, but before he could retort, Sebastian stalked away, but Wes had heard the argument and made his way to the group, quickly taking Sebastian's place.

"I'm not too thrilled with your boy, Hummel," Wes said, circling Blaine evenly. "Having Dave arrested for that little...misunderstanding."

"There was no misunderstanding," Blaine growled between clenched teeth, "when Dave here assaulted my boyfriend."

There was that word again that set Dave's teeth on edge. Boyfriend. Why did Blaine think that his Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend?

"That's not what the police seem to think," Wes continued, smirking at the grimace on Blaine's face. "You see, they picked Dave here up, talked to him for a little while, and then his dad brought him right back here." Wes leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear. "I doubt he was gone for more than an hour."

Blaine's hair stood on end. An hour? Dave was only gone for an hour. Blaine wanted to scream. Blaine turned back to Dave.

"You listen to me, Monster, and you listen good." Blaine walked steadily up to the mountainous boy who stared back at Blaine as though he were no more than a flea. "You don't come to Lima, and you don't as hell go anywhere near Kurt, do you understand me."

My Kurt, Dave thought. Still my Kurt.

Something dangerous flashed in Dave's eyes, eyes that looked black and foreboding as those of a great white shark.

For a huge guy, Dave moved quickly, but Blaine was faster on his feet. Dave lunged, swinging both arms wildly in an effort to grab Blaine, but Blaine dodged, kicking straight to Dave's stomach, almost spraining his ankle in the process. Dave may have looked burly, but years of football had made this massive boy mostly muscle. Dave barely stumbled as he rounded on Blaine, swinging again, but having a smaller stature and a leaner body, Blaine easily dodged him, this time delivering a round house kick to Dave's nose.

The whole group of boys winced as an audible crack echoed in the courtyard. Dave knew his nose had broken, knew that blood poured down his face, but he couldn't think passed the boy standing in front of him, trying to keep Dave from his Kurt. Dave's vision blurred, his eyes watered. He saw so many bodies, so many faces around him, but he couldn't figure out which one of these shadowy figures was actually Blaine.

Dave fumbled into the crowd of boys, who parted like the sea to let him pass, wary of Dave's fists as they swung blindly through the air, looking to make contact with anyone in their way.

Dave felt a sharp jab to his jaw, felt his head snap to the side. He saw stars, but quickly returned a jab in the same direction. As he turned into the punch, he felt another kick to the stomach which winded him, but he turned again, swinging like mad. His fist barely made contact with something that felt like a person, but Dave couldn't be sure. It was all he had to go on, so he launched after it, trying to make contact again. He tripped, sprawling to the asphalt, a spray of rocks and pebbles littering his face.

Blaine kicked Monster once, then again. As soon as he started, he couldn't stop. He didn't see Dave anymore. He saw Kurt, running, scared, covered in leaves and dirt and bruises...his eyes dull, the light slowly fizzling away as he succumbed to fear and pain. Another kick, a groan from Monster, and Blaine remembering just hours ago, before he and Kurt had made love, when Kurt woke up whimpering, sweating, shaking. Monster spat blood onto Blaine's shoes as he poised for another kick.

"Blaine!" Jeff's voice cut through the veil of Blaine's hatred and he turned. Whether Jeff was trying to stop him from killing Dave, or warning him about an impending attack, Blaine wasn't sure. Blaine turned in time to see Wes's fist coming at him, but wasn't quick enough to keep it from connecting with his face. Blaine fell to the floor, his head bouncing slightly off the pavement, stars spinning in the dark behind his eyelids.

"You come here?" Wes just about roared. "You bring this to my doorstep?" Wes spun around to look at the crowd of boys behind him.

"Hunter! Thad! Pin him!" Before Blaine could think, the two boys pinned his arms behind his back, and pushed him to his knees. Wes rushed at Blaine and kicked him in the stomach, hard. Blaine tried to slump over but the two boys on either side of him pulled him upright. Wes punched Blaine in the face.

"No!" Jeff screamed, rushing forward from the crowd and blocking Blaine with his body. "No, Wes! You can't do this, man. You can't!"

"Get out of my way, Jeff." Wes tried to push Jeff aside, but Jeff moved just out of Wes's reach.

"Come on," Jeff implored, holding his arms out so that Wes couldn't maneuver around him. "We used to be friends. All of us. Remember?"

Wes faltered but only for a moment, then turned his rage on Jeff. Wes punched him square in the jaw. Jeff's head snapped to the side, and he fell to one knee.

"Jeff!" Nick yelled, but someone held him back. A few of the boys in the group snickered. Nick felt his blood becoming ice cold with fear.

Jeff stumbled as he fought to regain his feet. His head spun, and tiny lights shot before his eyes, but he didn't move against Wes. He stood again to shield his friend.

"I'm not going to fight you, man," Jeff said, holding his ground. "You're my friend. But Blaine's our friend, too. Isn't it time this ends, Wes?"

Jeff's eye already started to swell shut, and he rocked a little on his feet trying to keep his balance. Jeff might be quick, but Wes had a pretty vicious hook. Wes approached Jeff, his face blank and expressionless.

It only took one more punch, and Jeff lay on the ground. One of the boys from the group of spectators came forward and dragged Jeff a few feet, dumping him on a patch of grass. Nick managed to wrench himself free, and ran to Jeff's side. He dropped to his knees, and lifted his boyfriend's head gently into his lap. He ran a tentative finger over his swollen eye as tears ran down his face and fell into Jeff's hair.

"Duval!" Wes called, shaking out his hand from the last punch. "If you don't want Jeff to be next, keep your boy down!" Nick shivered at Wes's words, and wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff's torso. Jeff moaned against the feeling of his boyfriend's arms around him, but other than that, he didn't move.

Wes turned back to Blaine, barely hanging from the grip of the boys flanking him.

"Jeff's right," Wes said, flexing his fingers menacingly. "Let's finish this."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** _Warning for violence and foul language._

Kurt opened his eyes a couple of hours later to find himself alone, naked in Blaine's bed. Kurt sat up, running a hand through his hair, blinking in the darkness to try and search for Blaine.

"Blaine?" he called. Kurt scanned the room, but no Blaine. Kurt reached for Blaine's pillow, grabbing it close, trying to chase his smell. That's when he saw the note.

_Kurt -_

Went to take care of some business.

See you in a few.

Love -

Blaine

Kurt suddenly went cold. Business. What kind of business could Blaine have at midnight? Kurt only knew of one thing he might be doing right now, and it made Kurt's heart stop.

Kurt grabbed his phone and dialed Blaine.

"Pickupickupickup..." Kurt chanted as the phone rang. Kurt called several times but each call went to voicemail

Kurt pulled on his clothes and ran downstairs.

The sound of moaning stopped him in his tracks. Kurt searched the dark living room, afraid that he might have caught Blaine's mother in the act of doing something illicit in the living room.

"Unicorn!" a bubbly voice sounded out of the dark. Brittany ran up to Kurt unexpectedly and threw her arms around him.

"Brittany?" Kurt couldn't have been more surprised than if he had caught Mrs. Anderson in the act. "What are you doing here?"

"Blaine called us to babysit you." Brittany looked Kurt up and down, her smile turning into a disappointed frown. "He told us you were naked."

Kurt scoffed.

"I don't understand."

"It's simple, Lady Face." Santana walked out of the shadows, zipping up her shirt. "One of the Dalton crew tipped Blaine off that Monster's back, and Blaine went to sort him out."

"What!?" A million horrific images hit Kurt at once. "Dave? I thought..."

Fear dawned on Kurt's face.

"I have to get to him!" Kurt patted himself up and down, looking for his keys. "Fuck! He has my keys!"

"Yeah," Santana agreed. "I think he took your car."

Kurt looked at the two in despair. Why did they not look as terrified as he did?

"Can you guys drive me to my house, please?"

He didn't really wait for an answer, just opened the door and walked out. Brittany smiled wide at Santana and bounced out after him.

"Yeah. Sure," Santana dead panned to no one. "Why not? Not like any of us were enjoying ourselves."

Santana drove her Camero almost the way Blaine drove his Mustang. Her car cornered like it was on rails, and like Blaine, she felt speed limits were only suggestions. They made it to his house in mere minutes, and alive, which thrilled Kurt to no end.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his Eclipse parked in his driveway, but his heart sank again when he realized Blaine's Mustang was gone. Kurt looked in the window and saw his keys in the driver's seat. He felt the hood of his car, hoping it would be warm, because then Blaine couldn't have gotten here too long ago, and maybe Kurt could still catch him. The engine was ice cold. Kurt grabbed the keys out of the car, and headed into the house.

"I guess we'll wait here!" Santana yelled as Kurt ran off and left them.

Kurt searched the lower level of his house, before venturing upstairs. He didn't know why he thought Blaine would be there, but he hoped against hope that he was.

He bounded into his dad's room. Totally ignoring the fact that his dad was in bed beside Carole, Kurt shook his dad until Burt blinked his tired eyes open.

"What the...?" Burt saw his son's eyes, wide and frantic staring back at him. From beside Burt, a light switched on. Carole pulled the covers up to her chin and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Dad?" Kurt said, tapping his foot furiously against the bed as he tried to stay calm. "Did Blaine talk to you guys when he came by to pick up his car?"

Please say yes. Please tell me he talked with you about his whole stupid plan and you talked him out of it and now he's at the Lima Bean getting coffee before he returns to me. Please...

"No, kiddo." Burt sat up. "What's going on? You sound scared."

Kurt wanted to pound his fist into something hard. He wanted to scream.

"Could you come with me to the shop?" Kurt said through gritted teeth. He didn't know why, he just felt like he would find some answers there. "I think something bad is happening."

"Right away, buddy," his dad said gruffly. "Why don't you start over there. I'll see you in about ten minutes."

Kurt ran into his room to put on something other than Blaine's pajamas. After he had thrown on jeans and a shirt, he stopped to think. The quiet, oppressive room closed in around him. Blaine had run head long into trouble, and hadn't even woken him up to say good bye, hadn't given him the option of talking him out of it. Blaine should be with him in bed, and whatever horrendous thing was going to happen, they could have faced it together.

Grabbing the pillow off his bed, he shoved his face in it and screamed. He screamed until his throat was raw. Then he threw the pillow across the room, tears in his eyes. He raced out his bedroom door and down the steps two at a time.

Outside, Santana had Brittany pushed up against her car, hands up her shirt, lips on her neck.

"Santana? Brittany? Could you go back to Blaine's? You know, in case he shows up back there?" He didn't even spare them a parting glance as he got into his car and peeled out of the driveway, heart in his throat, teeth gritted against his own tears. He had the sinking suspicion that whatever had gone down that night, he was too late to stop it.

"Sheesh." Santana opened the door for Brittany. "Everybody and their fucking timing."

Deep inside she didn't want to admit that she was scared for Blaine, too. She should have tried to keep him from leaving, or at least waited for someone to go with him. She tried not to think about it as she drove Brittany back to Blaine's.

Kurt drove by some of Blaine's haunts before heading to the shop, hoping he would stumble upon his Mustang, maybe with Blaine asleep inside. The lights were on at Hummel Tires and Lube by the time Kurt got there. He saw his dad's truck parked out front, and a petite figure waving at him as he pulled up.

Kurt got out of his car and walked over to her.

"Kurt?" she asked quietly. "Are you ok?"

"I keep calling him," Kurt said through more tears, "and it just goes to voicemail. I know something bad happened to him."

"Kurt." Kurt looked up to see his dad walking toward him. "I need you to tell me what's going on. Why would Blaine be in trouble?"

Kurt sighed. He had to come clean. He told his father everything, starting with the day Wes and his crew first came into the shop. He told him about Sebastian's constant advances, and Dave's unnerving staring, and Blaine - how Blaine pursued him, and treated him like a gentleman. He told him about the race when Blaine won him from Dalton. He told him about the attack, how Dave had shoved him up against the wall and kissed him. He told him that, after their trip to the police station, Dave had been arrested and they thought they could start putting this behind them.

"Oh, Kurt," Burt said, holding his son's arms. "Why didn't you tell me all this sooner?"

"Because I was angry with you at first," Kurt admitted. "And then it all seemed fine...until it wasn't. I...I didn't want to disappoint you. I mean, after the problems with your heart, I didn't want to add..." Kurt shook his head, choking a bit on his own tears. "But that's doesn't matter right now. If I know Blaine, he went to Westerville to confront Dave. He's been gone for hours."

"Westerville's about an hour away," Burt said, "so we'd better get going."

Kurt headed to his car, and Burt to his truck.

"Stay here in case he comes back," Burt called over his shoulder to Carole.

"Will do," Carole said, wrapping her arms around her chest, shivering.

A harrowing sound swallowed her reply; the loud, almost overwhelming roar of multiple engines headed their way. Kurt flew back in time to see the cars rush by at nearly top speed. Wes's Supra, Hunter's Silvia, David's Integra, Thad's Lancer, and pulling up the rear, Sebastian's GT-R.

Burt held Carole as the cars raced by, kicking up dust and gravel, making it impossible to see. Kurt felt something heavy hit his legs. Kurt blinked, his eyes watering, but he couldn't see past the HIDs and the storm of debris.

Then just like that, the cars sped off, disappearing around the corner and into the night.

"Are you alright?" Burt called to his son, still covering his eyes with a hand, blinking away the dust.

Kurt was vaguely aware of the presence of something large and heavy at his feet, but he couldn't make out what it was.

Carole's gasp confirmed Kurt's fears.

"Blaine!" she cried. "Oh my God, Blaine!"

Kurt still couldn't see clearly, but he knelt, running a hand over what lay hunched there. He could feel the rough leather of Blaine's jacket. Running down the length of what could be his arm, Kurt found his hand. Kurt's eyes began to clear. He could hear his dad and Carole making their way over to them.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said, tears falling onto Blaine's jacket. Blaine moaned, trying to roll onto his back and look up into Kurt's eyes. When he did, Kurt almost cried out. Both of Blaine's eyes had swollen shut. His lips were split in several places. A sizeable gash had opened up over his eye, and other multiple cuts littered his skin. Kurt knew those were only the bruises they could see. He couldn't imagine what might be blossoming beneath his clothes.

Kurt saw Blaine's mouth trying to move.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, his voice weaker.

"Hello...beautiful..." Blaine's voice was raspy, barely a whisper.

Carole bent over Blaine, looking him over, gently feeling over his stomach and his ribs, watching his reaction. Burt pulled out his phone and called 9-1-1.

"It doesn't feel like he has any broken ribs," Carole announced, trying to get a look into Blaine's eyes. "But he might have internal bleeding. We need to get him to the hospital."

"No!" Blaine balked, fighting to sit up, but Kurt held his body firm against him. "I can't...no...they'll want to call my mom..."

"That's ok," Kurt soothed. "I'll call her if you want. I'll let her know what happened, and..."

"No." Blaine whimpered. "You don't understand. She's gone."

"What?" Kurt looked into Carole's eyes, but Carole looked equally confused.

"What do you mean she's gone, honey?" Carole took Blaine's other hand.

"She left me." Blaine looked in a panic. "After I got home...after my dad...she said that was the last straw, and she left."

"You mean...you've been alone this whole time?" Kurt felt something sharp wrap around his heart and squeeze. Blaine - his strong, beautiful Blaine - alone in that house. Sure, he was almost an adult, and obviously had no problem taking care of himself, but he was still very much just a teenager. He shouldn't have to take care of himself. Not yet.

"Look," Carole said. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But I'm not going to let you possibly bleed to death. Do you understand?"

Blaine swallowed, accepting defeat. Kurt turned toward the sound of crunching gravel as his dad walked over.

"The ambulance is on its way." Burt looked down at the broken boy in his son's arms. "How are you feeling, buddy?"

Blaine groaned.

"Yeah," Burt replied. "You look like crap."

Blaine sputtered a laugh. Kurt looked mortified.

"Dad!" Kurt swatted his dad's boot.

"Well, he does."

Blaine smirked, squeezing lightly at Kurt's hand.

Kurt turned back to his boyfriend. He couldn't help the few tears that escaped his eyes. Kurt leaned over to whisper into Blaine's ear.

"You know, I am so so so mad at you, you ass." Kurt trembled beneath Blaine. "You left me alone. I should have been with you."

Blaine shook his head - a subtle, painful looking movement of his head from side to side.

"No. You would have gotten hurt, too."

"Maybe," Kurt answered. "But you didn't give me that choice, did you? Why is everyone living my life for me.?"

"I didn't want you to talk me out of going," Blaine admitted.

"You're fucking right I would have talked you out of going." Kurt cursed the tears that fell onto Blaine's face. "I would have done anything to make you stay."

"Anything?" Blaine managed to smile cheekily up at Kurt. Kurt scoffed.

"Right, Anderson." Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "Get your mind out of my pants. At this rate, you're going to be an old man before you suck my dick again."

Kurt heard his dad clear his throat.

"Uh..." Kurt's face burned. Whispering or not, his voice cut sharply through the early morning quiet. Blaine's weak laughter warmed Kurt, even though Kurt silently wondered where that hole was, the one that was supposed to swallow him into the earth. This is the second time it had failed in its duty.

The ambulance showed up within minutes. The EMT's put Blaine on a gurney, but he wouldn't let go of Kurt's hand.

"Don't leave me, Kurt," Blaine murmured. "Please, don't leave me."

"Can't I ride with him?" Kurt begged. "I'm his boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, young man," one of the EMT's said kindly but firmly, "Family only."

Burt put a hand on his son's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"We'll meet him at the hospital." Burt pulled Kurt away. Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine's hand and watched as the two men in uniform loaded the gurney with Blaine on it into the ambulance.

_Hospital._ Another person Kurt loved going to a hospital.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** _Warnings for mention of an attack and a mention of homophobic remarks. We're getting to the meat of the conflict guys! Thanks for seeing this through._ _Also, there are some things regarding the hospital and the police that I did my research on, but if I got anything wrong, please, just suspend belief and go with it._

This trip to the hospital was about as fun as all the others. They almost lost Blaine completely in the labyrinth of red tape that seemed determined to keep the two boys apart. If not for Carole, Kurt would have been resigned to sitting in the waiting room, biting his nails and probably throwing up.

As it was, they stayed in the hospital for hours while an emergency room doctor ordered x-rays, CT scans, and blood work. A tired looking nurse, who normally worked with Carole, cleaned Blaine's cuts and bandaged his chest. When she pulled up Blaine's shirt, Kurt's heart broke all over again. Huge black and blue bruises, some in the exact shape of a fist, littered his beautiful olive skin. Kurt wanted to reach out and touch them, run his fingers over them and will them away, but he didn't want to cause Blaine any more pain.

After all the tests were done, the nurse gave Blaine hydrocodone to manage his pain. The doctor told them that Blaine didn't have any broken bones. Whoever had beaten him up had done so with his jacket on. The thick leather had absorbed most of the blows. Kurt found that hard to believe considering all the bruises on Blaine's skin, but he silently thanked whoever might be listening that Blaine hadn't broken anything.

They stood in silence around Blaine's bed while the nurses got his paperwork together, preparing to release him. The doctor mentioned that normally they would have kept him overnight for observation, even without any apparent head injury, but victims of a huge multi-car accident outside of town were being diverted to Lima, and they needed the space. Kurt wondered briefly if any of Wes's crew had been involved. Carole assured the doctor that Blaine would be well cared for. Carole looked over at Kurt who kept a firm grip on Blaine's hand, eyes trained on the soft rise and fall of his chest.

Someone knocked at the door. Kurt expected to see the nurse come in with the forms they needed to sign to take Blaine out of there. He wasn't quite sure how Carole got around the hospital's protocol of calling Blaine's parents, but he's was glad that it wasn't going to be an issue. Kurt had never been so eager to get home.

A police officer walked in instead.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Blaine Anderson?" the officer said, walking fully into the room and shutting the door behind him. "I was told I could find him here."

The officer eyed the three people in the room, and then Blaine, laying asleep in the bed.

"Is that him?" The officer gestured to Blaine when no one responded.

"Yes." Burt extended his hand toward the officer, who shook it.

"I'm Officer Gregory. I wanted to talk with Blaine about the incident in Westerville tonight."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Uh, Blaine's my boyfriend," Kurt started, stepping away from the bed, subconsciously trying to block the officer's view. "He went to Westerville to talk with a guy who, uh, attacked me."

Officer Gregory raised an eyebrow at Kurt. Burt put an arm on his son's shoulder.

"You're Kurt Hummel, right?" The officer looked down at his tablet while he spoke.

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed.

The officer sighed and shook his head.

"What is it with you two and these Westerville kids?" the officer asked.

"One of them attacked my son," Burt said defensively.

"Yeah, I know." Officer Gregory looked intently at his tablet. "But it looks like those prep school kids are going to get the jump on you guys now."

"What do you mean?" Carole asked.

The officer handed the tablet to Kurt. His father and Carole peeked over his shoulder and saw a pdf of a document, typed up on Dalton stationary.

"Those boys out in Westerville have already made a statement, claiming that this young man drove out there and attacked two of their boys, unprovoked."

"But, that's not true!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Kurt realized that he wasn't actually certain what happened at Dalton. Blaine could have done just that, but Kurt doubted it. He wouldn't know for certain until the painkillers wore off and Blaine could talk to him.

"Look at him!" Carole looked over her shoulder at Blaine, his eyes heavy lidded, as he lay immobile on the hospital bed.

"Yeah, well, there's a Dalton boy by the name of Dave Karofsky with a broken nose," the officer explained. "And another one with a black eye."

"So, he gave as good as he got," Burt reasoned.

"Yeah," the officer said. "But they've got something your boy hasn't got. Witnesses and..."

"Lawyers," Burt finished. "They've circled the wagons already."

"But, why?" Carole asked.

"I'm thinking so that Blaine and Kurt don't try to press any more charges." Burt took off his hat, and ran a heavy hand over his head. "They're sending these boys a message."

"Yup," the officer said. "I'm inclined to agree."

Kurt scrolled down the tablet screen to the bottom of the statement. He recognized some of the names: Sebastian Smythe, Wes Montgomery, Hunter Clarington. But two signatures in particular stood out, and Kurt felt his bones turn to ice: Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval.

Officer Gregory pulled the tablet from Kurt's hands.

"I'm going to need to contact Blaine's parents," the officer said, looking from Burt's face, to Carole's face, and then to Kurt's face expectantly.

At that moment, cool as a cucumber, Carole did something that made Kurt fall completely in love with her.

"Blaine lives with his mother, but she's out of town on family business," she lied smoothly. "Blaine is staying with his boyfriend."

Carole turned to Burt, who nodded.

"That's right," Burt said.

The officer nodded.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" he pressed.

"Not really." Carole's nonchalant voice impressed Kurt. "She does this kind of thing a lot. He usually stays with me and my boy, Finn."

The officer seemed content with her excuse. He nodded, and handed the tablet back to Kurt with a stylus.

"Go ahead and give me an address and phone number where he'll be staying, just in case those Westerville boys decide to press charges."

Kurt looked at Burt, who looked back at him, nodded, and smiled. Kurt wrote down all the information he could think of: Blaine's address and cell phone number followed by his own address and phone number. He handed the tablet and stylus back to the officer, who looked over the information quickly, and then saved it.

"I'll be in touch," the officer said, the thought filling Kurt with dread. "And I suggest you guys stay away from Westerville."

"Yes, sir," Kurt said, relieved to see the officer leave. Kurt turned immediately to his father.

"Can he...can he stay?" Kurt asked. "With us?"

Burt breathed, shaking his head.

"If I said no, you'd go stay with him, whether I grounded you or not." Burt looked back down at Blaine. "It seems the only logical thing to do is to have him stay with us. You know, so I can keep an eye on both of you."

Burt looked back at his son. Kurt wrapped his arms around his father.

"Thanks, dad." Kurt sniffled.

"Hey." Burt patted Kurt's back. "It's going to be okay, kiddo."

Blaine still wasn't quite awake when they loaded him into Kurt's Eclipse and headed for home.

Kurt had sent a text to Santana and Brittany, letting them know they had found Blaine, and that he had been beaten up pretty badly. When they got to the house, the entire McKinley crew was parked outside, sitting in their cars, waiting for their fearless leader to return.

Puck, Sam, and Finn rushed Kurt's car as soon as he cut the engine. Kurt looked at them with tired eyes. He didn't quite have the energy to deal with whatever issues they had. One look in their eyes told him that they weren't interested in anything other than helping Blaine.

Kurt sighed.

"I could use some help getting him inside," Kurt said in response to their unasked question.

Puck and Sam supported Blaine, one arm over each of their shoulders, and lifted him from the car. Kurt heard the girls gasp as soon as Blaine emerged. Santana cursed quietly in Spanish as Brittany whimpered, burying her face in her girlfriend's shoulder. Tina sniffled and Mike held her close. Kurt led the way up the stairs to his room, and had the boys put Blaine down on his bed. Kurt removed Blaine's shoes, and Carole and Finn carefully removed his jacket. Carole hung it over the back of one of Kurt's chairs, smoothing out the shoulders and dusting off the dirt and debris.

Carole ushered the boys out, and they left slowly, taking one last long look at their best friend, almost unrecognizable underneath two black eyes and scores of scratches. Kurt closed the door quietly behind them.

"Thanks guys," Kurt said, following them back outside.

"Is he going to be alright?" Puck asked. The rest of the gang gathered around to hear Kurt's answer.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Nothing's broken, and he doesn't have a concussion, thankfully." Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest rubbing his arms to soothe himself, wishing it was Blaine standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him.

"But, he looks like a zombie." Sam's eyes flicked around the circle at the other faces. "He can't even walk on his own."

"They put him on some pretty powerful painkillers." Kurt looked around the circle at the bowed heads. No one seemed to know what to say.

"So, what do we do?" Puck asked. "How do we get these Westerville punks back for this?"

Kurt sighed. He knew this would happen.

"We don't do anything..."

The crew all grumbled, arguing, voices getting loud as they got more and more irate.

"Look, man, that's bullshit!" Puck almost yelled. "Look at him. They could have killed him!"

"I know." Kurt tried to intervene, but the boys continued on without hearing him.

"We should drive up there and kick their asses!" Mike supplied.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "We should go now. Take them by surprise."

"Surprise?" Kurt laughed. The sound of his laughter stopped the boys planning short. They turned their glares instantly on him. "That's exactly what they're expecting. If you drive up there now, they'll all be standing around waiting for you." Kurt rubbed his eyes that had begun to tear. "We can't do anything. Not yet. The Dalton boys already made a statement to the police."

"Which means what, Lady Face?" Santana almost growled, still cradling a softly cryiing Brittany.

"It means if we drive off to Westerville and do something stupid, they're going to press charges against Blaine, and he'll probably get arrested."

The group quieted immediately. Kurt felt exhaustion pressing in on him. He looked over toward his house and saw his dad's face peeking out of the window.

"Look," Kurt said. "Blaine isn't going to wake up until..." Kurt looked at the sky and saw the rays of the sun spreading across the horizon. He couldn't help but think of that morning on the mountainside. Blaine, his beautiful Blaine, comforting him, kissing him, his warm mouth on him. Wasn't that just a few days ago? Why did it seem like a lifetime ago? "...until tonight. Why don't you guys come back then? He'll probably be awake. I'll order a pizza. Maybe one of you guys could bring over his homework?"

"I'll do that," Mike offered. "We have most of our classes together."

"Great," Kurt said through a yawn. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "I promise, if something happens, I'll text you all...and, we'll think of something." Kurt looked down at his feet. _'I have to do something.'_

The crew didn't want to leave, but one by one they climbed in their cars and drove away, except for Finn, who stood next to Kurt and watched the sun light the sky.

"What are you going to do now, dude?" Finn asked, breaking the silence.

Kurt huffed.

"I'm getting my ass to bed." Kurt looked up at Finn. "Will you be able to hit the shop for awhile after school?"

"Yeah, man," Finn said, offering his fist to Kurt for a bump. "I've got you covered." Kurt bumped Finn's fist, nodding, and turned back to his house.

"Hey." Finn didn't turn to look at Kurt, but asked, "What do you think happened to his Mustang?"

Kurt froze.

"I don't know," Kurt replied with a slow shake of his head.

Part of him didn't want to know.

Kurt walked into the house. Carole and his dad, sitting on the sofa together, looked up at him when he stepped through the door. Carole squeezed Burt's hand affectionately.

"I think I'll get Finn and head home," she said, kissing Burt delicately on the cheek. She walked over to Kurt, and put her hands on his arms, but he pushed through and wrapped his arms around her. A little startled, Carole hugged him back.

"Thank you," Kurt said, squeezing his eyes shut. He was tired of crying, yet the threat seemed to always be there. "Thank you so much, for everything."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Carole kissed Kurt on the cheek, relishing the feeling of this previously distant boy melting into her arms. She would have stood there with him for hours, if Finn hadn't interrupted.

"Uh, mom. I have to be at school in, like, three hours." Finn yawned into his hand. "I think I'm going to head on home. Are you staying here?"

"No, no." Carole smiled. "I'll come with you, honey." Carole looked at Kurt one last time before turning and following her son to the door.

"I'll call you tonight," Burt called after them.

The door clicked shut behind them and Kurt nearly fell to the floor in exhaustion and slept on the steps. Knowing Blaine slept upstairs was enough to pull him up the stairs toward his room.

"Uh..." Burt stood and approached his son. "I just have to say, I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea of the two of you in the same room. I mean, I know he's asleep...and badly bruised...I'm just saying..."

Kurt sighed. He had wished his dad could have started this particular conversation later, but he guessed there was no time like the present.

"Dad," Kurt said, trying not to look his father in the eyes, "I know you want me to be honest with you. Blaine and I are dating, and we _are_ having sex. But right now, I just want to sleep, and if I go to the guest room, I'll just keep getting up to check on him. So, I'm going to lay down and sleep next to him...and sleep. Ok?"

Kurt didn't even know if anything he had just said made any sense, but his dad must have understood. He nodded, patting his son on the hand.

"We'll talk about that later," Burt murmured.

"I can't wait," Kurt said with a humorless chuckle. Before he took another step, he looked into his dad's twinkling eyes. "Thanks again, dad. Really. Thanks."

Kurt tromped off up the stairs and into his bedroom. He opened the door slowly and smiled at the image of his boyfriend. Blaine lay curled on his side, hugging Kurt's pillow tight to his chest. Kurt pulled off his own Doc Martens and lowered himself gently onto the bed, trying not to jar Blaine too much.

"Mmm," Blaine murmured in his drug induced sleep. "Kuurrr..."

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut.

"It's alright, baby." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's hair, curling in carefully against him and covering them with a blanket. "I'm right here. Just sleep."

"M'kay. I lo..." Blaine snored softly without even finishing the sentence. Kurt giggled.

"I love you, too."

* * * *

Kurt felt at peace lying beside his boyfriend, even as Blaine whimpered uncomfortably in his sleep. Blaine woke Kurt up a couple of times, murmuring unhappily. Kurt woke and whispered soothingly against his skin, kissing his lips gently until he drifted back to sleep. They slept the day away together. As shadows stretched across the room and the sun began to set, Kurt's phone rang. He picked up the phone, expecting to see Puckerman's name flashing on the screen. Kurt took the call in the bathroom so as not to wake Blaine. Kurt turned hot when he saw the name Jeff Sterling.

Kurt answered the phone quickly. Without giving the person on the other end of the line the chance to speak, Kurt started rambling angrily.

"You had better explain yourself right now or so help me God..."

"Kurt?" an unrecognizable voice squeaked quietly into the phone. The soft sound startled Kurt to silence.

"Nick?" Kurt questioned.

"Kurt, I...I'm sorry. I didn't have your number, so I used Jeff's phone." Nick's voice sounded thick, like he had been crying. Kurt suddenly remembered his own anger.

"Where's Jeff?" Kurt demanded. "I want to know why the hell..."

"Uh...Jeff's...asleep," Nick interrupted. "I just wanted to know...how's Blaine?"

"Why don't you tell me why you and Jeff signed that bullshit statement first," Kurt hissed. "How could you? I thought Jeff was our friend."

"He is." Nick sounded desperate. "Please, Kurt. Let me explain."

Kurt huffed out a frustrated breath.

"Go ahead. Explain it to me."

Kurt heard Nick sigh.

"Wes beat him up, Kurt." Nick's voice sounded broken. "He tried to keep Wes away from Blaine, and Wes beat him up. Jeff didn't even fight, and Wes knocked him out cold."

Kurt gasped. He heard Nick sniffle, and his heart broke.

"They called him a traitor. Wes said he had to sign and so did I. Jeff refused. But then..."

Kurt waited for Nick to continue.

"Then what, Nick?" Kurt asked, shaking. "Tell me Jeff's okay."

"He told Jeff that if we didn't sign, he'd call my dad and tell him we're dating."

"He threatened to out you?" Kurt burned at the thought of Wes outing Nick just to get the boys to do what he wanted.

"It's not just that." Kurt could hear a muffled voice in the background whimper, and Nick quietly shushing someone._ 'Jeff,'_ Kurt thought. _'Nick must be with Jeff, and Jeff must look a lot like Blaine right now.' _

"My dad...he doesn't want a gay son," Nick continued in a hushed whisper. "He said that if I ever told him I was gay...he'd send me to a conversion camp."

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat. His mouth suddenly went completely dry.

"I...I'm sorry, Nick," Kurt whispered. "I had no idea."

Kurt sat on the edge of the tub, and dropped his head into his hands.

"Nick?" Kurt heard shallow breaths on the other end of the phone. Kurt thought Nick might have started crying. "The fight. Can you tell me what really happened?"

"Blaine didn't tell you?" Nick asked through tears.

"No, he...he's on some pretty heavy painkillers. He hasn't woken up yet."

Nick took a deep, steadying breath.

"Blaine confronted Dave," Nick said. "He told Dave to stay out of Lima and away from you. Dave was angry. Dave thinks...he thinks you belong to him, or something."

Kurt's heart leapt to his throat.

"Dave rushed Blaine," Nick continued, unaware of Kurt's reaction. "Blaine was defending himself."

"Where's Dave now?" Kurt stuttered. He stood quickly, peeking out the bathroom window, expecting to see a blood red Dodge Charger parked outside.

"Sebastian." Nick swallowed. "His dad's a D.A. He called his dad, and the police came and picked Dave up. They're charging him with...something. No one knows what, though."

Kurt had to sit back down. Nothing about any of this made any sense. What the hell was even going on?

"What about Wes's black eye?"

"Blaine didn't do that," Nick whispered into the phone. "Wes had Hunter do that to him after..."

"Kuuurrrrtttt." Kurt could hear Blaine's painful moan through the bathroom door. Kurt peeked out to see Blaine thrashing lightly, trying in vain to sit up.

"I've got to go, Nick," Kurt said quickly.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry," Nick rushed out.

"Forget it," Kurt said. "Just take care of Jeff." Before Kurt could hear Nick's response, Kurt hung up his phone and ran to Blaine. Kurt grabbed Blaine's flailing arms and held them gently.

"Blaine, sweetie," Kurt whispered, trying not to startle him. The swelling in Blaine's eyes had gone down enough that he could open them, but when he did, Kurt winced. The whites of Blaine's eyes were red.

"Kurt?" Blaine looked into Kurt's blue eyes, and then shifted them to look around the room.

"You're fine, baby." Kurt tried to get Blaine to lie down, but Blaine was uneasy. As his eyes continued to dart around, Kurt wondered if maybe Blaine couldn't even see him.

"No," Blaine said. "No, I have to go. They have my car, Kurt. I need to get it back."

Kurt laughed a little. That must be the hydrocodone speaking.

"Blaine," Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands tenderly and kissed him. Kurt looked at Blaine's split lip and hissed in sympathy. There were so many bruises, so many cuts. "I'm sorry about your Mustang, I really am, but it's just a car."

"No," Blaine muttered, trying to push himself off the bed. "No. It's not just a car." Blaine rolled his head back and forth, looking for a way out. "My dad...we rebuilt it...before he found out...before he kicked me out..."

Kurt gasped softly. He remembered how fond Blaine is of his Mustang...how protective. Kurt knew Blaine and his dad had rebuilt it together, but it never dawned on Kurt what it must have represented. It reminded Blaine of the relationship he had tried to rebuild with his dad before his dad told him to leave and never come back.

Blaine whimpered softly, and Kurt shushed him, delicately placing a kiss to Blaine's hairline.

"It's okay," Kurt said into Blaine's curls. "I'll get it back."

Blaine squinted up at Kurt.

"You will?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes," Kurt said, trying to sound confident around the lump in his throat. "I'll get it back."

Kurt watched as Blaine's features smoothed out, and Blaine slipped back into unconsciousness. Kurt settled Blaine's head delicately on his pillow. Kurt pulled the blankets up around Blaine's shoulders. In his slumber, Blaine mumbled contentedly. Kurt sighed.

The McKinley crew showed up at seven o'clock, but Blaine still hadn't woken up yet. Kurt ordered pizzas and pay per view movies. Burt agreed to let the kids camp out on the living room floor.

Kurt sat on the sofa beside Santana and Brittany, Brittany's head occasionally resting on his shoulder while he stared at the t.v. screen, oblivious to what Iron Man was doing to save the city or why the hell Leonardo di Caprio's little top wouldn't stop spinning.

At midnight, everyone had finally drifted off to sleep. Kurt gathered his keys, and tip toed past the members of the McKinley Crew, sleeping in pairs on the living room floor. He quietly closed the front door, but a large hand caught the door before it clicked shut.

The door swung open slowly. Finn stepped out after Kurt and shut the door behind him.

"Where're you going, man?" Finn asked. "It's, like, really early in the morning."

Kurt thought for a moment what the best story to tell would be, but he was too exhausted to come up with one.

"I'm going to Westerville," Kurt said. "I'm getting Blaine's Mustang back."

"Kurt!" Finn hissed, hunching over a bit to look into Kurt's eyes. "That's crazy! They're going to beat you down, too."

"Maybe," Kurt said. "But I promised Blaine. I have to try."

Finn stood straight, obviously uncomfortable with the thought of Kurt going into the lion's den alone.

"Alright. But I'm going with you."

"Finn..." Kurt started to complain, but Finn shook his head.

"No, dude. I would never be able to face Burt, or my mom, or Blaine again if I let you go alone and something happened to you. I'm going with you."

Kurt smiled, and bobbed his head.

"Alright. But we need to stop by my dad's shop first."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** _This is sort of a short chapter, but it's Kurt's moment of clarity. Warnings for language._

Kurt drove his dad's tow truck up to Dalton Academy. His mind and his conscience clear, he stared at the window and down the road. Finn didn't talk much. He tried to make nervous small talk in the beginning, but that petered away until they drove in complete silence.

They turned onto the Dalton campus just a little after two in the morning. The lights in the dorms were on, and he could hear music bumping. Kurt parked right out front. He killed the engine, and sighed into the darkness.

"You ready, dude?" Finn asked, looking over toward the building. Several boys had already peered out the window at them, and Kurt could see more gathering.

"Yeah," Kurt said, turning to look into Finn's face, trying to garner a little strength from this kind, caring boy who might someday become his stepbrother. "Let's get this over with."

Kurt climbed out of the truck, and walked up the stairs slowly, watching as the door opened in anticipation of him. Finn stayed close behind. Kurt saw a group of boys he didn't really recognize. He could hear whispers, and made out names mostly - Dave, Blaine, Wes, Sebastian.

"Out of my way!" he heard the latter commanding, as he pushed boys out of his way to get to the door. Kurt didn't expect the look he saw on Sebastian's face, as if he were running to meet the love of his life after too many months apart. When his green eyes settled on Kurt's face, he stammered.

"K-kurt?"

Sebastian looked Kurt over from head to toe. His arms hung at his sides. His hands flexed as if itching to grab Kurt and hold him close. Sebastian looked over Kurt's shoulder and locked eyes with Finn, posing a silent challenge. At the look of confusion on Finn's face, Sebastian's lips curled into a slow Cheshire smile. All at once, his cocky facade returned.

"So, Kurt, are you ready to dump the loser, and hang with the real men?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. So many snide remarks raced through his brain. He was angry. No, he was livid. Kurt fought to stay calm as he looked at Sebastian, refusing to back down.

"I need to speak to Wes," Kurt said evenly. "I've come for Blaine's car."

Wes and the rest of the crew had migrated from the hall to the front door when Sebastian didn't return. Wes eyed Kurt and Finn at the door and smirked with a wicked laugh.

"Porcelain?" Wes said, almost amused. "I never thought I would see you here again."

Kurt looked past Sebastian's strange expression to look into Wes's eyes.

"I want Blaine's Mustang," Kurt said.

Wes chuckled, which started a tremor of laughter through the rest of the group.

"Why would you want that piece of junk?" Wes said, motioning with his chin to a point out front. Kurt turned and his heart sank straight to his stomach. How did he miss it? The black car, shattered, broken, torn to shreds, just like its owner. Kurt swallowed back tears, swallowed back anger and turned.

"I don't care," Kurt said. "I want it."

"Well, I don't give things away for free, and I happen to be fond of that. It's going to be the guest of honor at our bonfire tomorrow night." The crowd of boys laughed again. Kurt was getting tired of this mockery at Blaine's expense.

"I'll trade you for it." Kurt looked at Sebastian this time. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you have that we might want?" Sebastian looked Kurt up and down.

"My Eclipse." Kurt pointed to the tow truck out front. "I'll trade you my Mitsubishi for Blaine's Mustang. And then, you leave him alone."

Wes's lips twisted into a smug grin. He nodded.

"I guess that's a fair trade," Wes agreed. "Your Mitsubishi will burn just as much as Blaine's little pony car. Right, Bas?" Wes clamped a hand down on Sebastian's shoulder, but Sebastian had stopped listening. He stared with a wistful look at the tow truck in the distance.

"Yeah," Sebastian said, tightly. "Yeah, it will."

Kurt's heart should have broken into a thousand pieces, but amazingly, the thought of them burning his car didn't seem to bother him the way he thought it would. Kurt realized before he came here that the car he worked so hard on wasn't really that important. It was just a car. It didn't define him. Neither did NYADA for that matter. What defined him most of all were the decisions he made. That car wasn't the only thing he had finished, because he was determined to finish this, right here and now.

"Go on," Wes said with a perplexed look at his second in command, "go get the car."

Kurt and Finn jogged down the steps to unload the car. Finn got int the cab and lowered the back while Kurt started unhooking his Eclipse. Sebastian joined them, looking on quietly.

"You know," Sebastian spoke so only Kurt could hear him. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes," Kurt said, not looking down at Sebastian as he worked. "I do. I've spent too much time caring about the wrong things."

Sebastian scowled.

"And Blaine's piece of shit Mustang is the right thing?" Sebastian said defiantly.

"No." Kurt finally looked down into Sebastian's face. "Blaine is. And I love him. I need to start making things right." Kurt patted his car fondly and smiled. "This is the first step."

Kurt opened the driver side door and put the car in neutral. Sebastian jumped up on the ramp and helped Kurt push the car slowly down and off the tow truck. They pushed it to the curb beside Blaine's broken car. Kurt handed the keys to Sebastian. Sebastian looked at the keys in his hand like he had just been handed the secret to unlocking his greatest wish. Finn rounded to the back of the tow truck. He nodded at Sebastian, who still stared numbly at the keys in his hand.

Kurt appraised the Mustang. Finn came up beside him.

"What do you think?" Finn asked, watching Kurt's eyes as they shifted over the car. Kurt tried his best to be detached and clinical.

"It looks like mostly body damage," Kurt assessed. "Tires popped, windshield busted, mostly just a bunch of fucking assholes with crowbars." Kurt opened the driver's door, reaching in the car to find the lever that popped the hood. He noticed that Blaine's beautiful leather seats were untouched. He sighed.

Kurt lifted the hood and looked at the engine. The immaculate V8 all but winked back at him. Kurt smiled.

"Come on, Finn," Kurt called over his shoulder as he shut the lid. "Let's winch her up and get her home."

Finn smiled when he hopped back into the truck. Kurt connected the car to the winch, and helped maneuver it carefully onto the tow truck. Kurt secured the car, making sure to cover it for the ride. Kurt didn't know why, but the thought of people seeing Blaine's Mustang in this condition killed him.

"That's it, Porcelain," Wes mocked. "Take that broken piece of shit home to its piece of shit owner. Now they make a matching pair."

The boys in the doorway roared with laughter, but Kurt couldn't hear them. He focused on Blaine, Blaine's face after they fixed his car, Blaine driving him back to their ledge in his beautiful Mustang...the Mustang Kurt would do everything in his power to revive for him.

Kurt jumped down from the ramp, noticing that Sebastian still hadn't moved.

"I heard your dad had Dave arrested," Kurt said, trying to look up into Sebastian's clouded eyes. They were hidden by the shadows of his face, but Kurt knew they weren't looking at him.

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded.

Kurt laughed a little bitterly. He looked down at his boots, kicking at the dirt.

"What did he do to you?"

Sebastian slowly closed his hand over the keys.

"He hurt someone I love."

Kurt's head snapped up, his jaw agape as he watched Sebastian turn and walk back to the dorm.

* * * *

It was well past sun up when Kurt returned to his house with the busted Mustang. Burt and Carole stood outside on the street, waiting impatiently for their sons. Blaine, who had woken up hours earlier and had been the one to notice that Kurt was missing, paced with a limp and a pained look on his swollen face. The rest of the McKinley Crew's cars were gone, driving around Lima in an attempt to find Kurt and Finn.

Carole rushed the tow truck when she saw it pull up.

"What in the hell is wrong with you boys?" she yelled as they climbed out of the truck. "Both of you gone in the middle of the night? No call? No note? You didn't tell anyone where you were going?"

Carole scooped them both awkwardly into her embrace.

"After Blaine, who knows what could have happened to you. Your father, Kurt..."

"Is pissed," Burt finished, as he came up behind them, looking over the tow truck. "But, I trust my son. And, I think I understand."

Kurt broke free from Carole's iron grip and hugged his father. He saw Blaine walk over to the truck, leaning over oddly to look under the cover at the twisted lump beneath. Blaine's eyes went wide.

Kurt came up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms carefully around his body.

"I am so so so angry with you," Blaine muttered, not turning to look at Kurt.

"Hmm," Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine on the cheek. "That sounds awfully familiar. How does it feel, Anderson?"

Blaine dropped his head.

"You brought it back," Blaine said in awe. Kurt nodded against Blaine's neck. Finn climbed up onto the back and pulled off the cover. Kurt held Blaine's arm as he limped slowly around the car, examining the damage. "But, how?"

"You don't have to worry about the how." Kurt said. "Just focus on getting better so we can fix your car."

Blaine turned to look at him, mouth agape. He peered deeply into Kurt's eyes, as if the answer might be hidden there. Then, as if hitting onto some realization, Blaine looked around. He squinted his eyes as he studied Kurt's expression.

"No," Blaine said, "No, Kurt. Not your car."

Kurt only shrugged.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine took Kurt's arms. "You shouldn't have given up your car."

"It's just a car," Kurt said.

"But...but you love that car," Blaine argued. "That car's your freedom. That car could have helped pay for school. It wasn't worth it."

"You're worth it, Blaine." Kurt held his boyfriend, rubbing soothing circles over his back. "You begged me to get your car back. I know it means so much. So much more than my car means to me. Please believe me when I tell you I have no regrets."

Blaine kissed him on the cheek.

"No regrets?" Blaine whispered, and Kurt knew Blaine was talking about more than just the car.

"None." Kurt nuzzled his nose carefully into the crook of Blaine's neck. "Never."

The McKinley Crew came back after Finn sent out a mass text telling them that he and Kurt had returned home.

All except Brittany who sent a text back.

_(8:00 A.M.)_

From: BrittBritt

You guys need to come to the shop quick. Something bad has happened.

Along with it she sent a picture text of the front door to Hummel Tires & Lube, with the glass shattered.


	28. Chapter 28

Burt called the police from the house before they headed to the shop. When they arrived, investigators were already there talking to Brittany, and looking over the damage.

Kurt recognized Officer Gregory as he picked his way through the debris. The officer rolled his eyes when he saw Kurt and Blaine walking hand in hand toward the shop.

"How did I know I would see the two of you sooner than later?" Officer Gregory said as he approached them.

Kurt sighed, holding Blaine's hand tighter.

"Hello, officer." Kurt said. "I don't think you've properly met my boyfriend. This is Blaine Anderson."

"Good to see you up and about," Officer Gregory said, extending a hand for Blaine to shake. Blaine furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Uh...thanks?" Blaine looked to Kurt for help.

"Officer Gregory came by your room when you were in the hospital," Kurt explained. "He wanted to ask you about what happened at Dalton the other night, but you were unconscious."

"To say the least," the officer said with a laugh.

"Oh." Blaine and Kurt nodded awkwardly.

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?" the officer asked. Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"We have an idea," Kurt said. "But unfortunately we can't prove it."

"Let me guess," Officer Gregory said. "Your pals in Westerville?'

Kurt nodded. Blaine blew out a long, frustrated breath. Kurt thought the officer would turn and walk away to confer with the other investigators, but Officer Gregory eyed Blaine with a calculating look.

"Hey," the officer said, looking at Blaine directly. "Have you gotten any word from your mom yet? Know when she's coming back?"

Kurt's eyes went wide, looking at Blaine, who appeared surprisingly unfazed.

"Not yet, sir," Blaine replied smoothly. "Unfortunately, I don't expect to hear from her anytime soon."

The officer nodded.

"A-ha," the officer said. "And where did she go again?"

Kurt's hand trembled like a leaf in Blaine's grasp, but Blaine squeezed it reassuringly.

"To my aunt's in Chicago," Blaine said. "For a family funeral."

"And you didn't go?" The officer sounded a little suspicious. "Was it a family member you didn't like?"

Blaine looked up at the officer, fixing the full fire of his gold eyes his way.

"My family in Chicago doesn't speak to me because I'm gay."

The officer seemed startled by Blaine's answer. He nodded.

"I see," he replied. "I'm sorry. Well, it's nice to see you up and about."

"Thank you, sir." Blaine pulled a shell-shocked Kurt toward the shop. Kurt glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were out of earshot, then leaned in to Blaine's ear.

"What was that?" Kurt whispered, still shaken by the officer's questions.

"Carole told me about the police investigating the fight in Westerville and warned me that they might contact me. She told me what you guys said to the officer at the hospital."

"But, what about that stuff about your mom?" Kurt said. "Did you plan for that, or did you make it up in the spot?"

Blaine looked down at his shoes.

"It wasn't all a lie," Blaine said. "I do have an aunt in Chicago. My mom could have gone there. And my family in Chicago doesn't talk to me because I'm gay."

Kurt sighed.

"I am so sorry, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and put his arms around Kurt.

"It's alright," Blaine said. "You're my family now."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled.

"I am?" Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest.

"As long as you'll have me," Blaine said. "I can't imagine any place feeling more like home than right here in your arms."

Blaine kissed Kurt carefully, capturing his lower lip between his. Kurt sighed, just a soft breath of air tickling Blaine's skin.

"Kurt?" Kurt heard his father quietly interrupt. "Come see this."

Blaine led Kurt slowly into the shop, leading him around the broken glass. Kurt looked around, and choked on his next breath.

Glass littered the ground. All of the tools had been emptied from the cabinets. The few cars that had stayed overnight were demolished. Every window was shattered. The filing cabinets had been turned over and all of the files shredded. It looked as though someone had tried to start a fire in the office, but luckily the sprinkler system had kicked in and put it out. The lifts looked like they had been sabotaged.

"Oh, God," Kurt breathed, raising a hand to his mouth.

"Yeah," Burt agreed, rolling back and forth on his heels. "I'm waiting for the adjuster to get here, but I'm not sure if the insurance will cover all the damage. I mean, especially with the cars getting wrecked..."

Burt sighed and shook his head.

"Kurt," Burt looked down at his feet. "I'm not sure I know what we're going to do."

Kurt looked around the shop, the blue fire of his eyes blazing. Enough was enough. Kurt steeled himself as he looked at his dad.

"I do." Kurt's voice was full of determination. "We'll see what the insurance will cover, and then I'll pay for the rest. We'll get the shop fixed, and be back in business."

Burt looked up at his son. Blaine turned to his boyfriend. Both men looked at Kurt with mouths hung open.

"I appreciate the sentiment," Burt said. "You have no idea. But that could be thousands of dollars. Maybe even ten thousand dollars."

"I have twenty-two thousand dollars I earned working for the Dalton Crew," Kurt announced. Blaine nearly choked.

"Twenty-two thou..." Blaine whistled low. "No wonder you were so pissed at me."

Kurt smiled apologetically.

"You got all that for fixing cars?" Burt asked.

"Most of it," Kurt said. "Flipped a couple, too. Bought some old bodies at auction and turned them into racers."

Kurt went from proud to ashamed when he saw the look on his dad's face.

"Dad, I am so sorry. I should have listened..."

"No," Burt said. "I should have listened. I shouldn't have been so stubborn. If I had let you fix that car the first day here in the shop, you wouldn't have gone behind my back. But, look..." Burt took his son's hands in his. "I may not agree with how you got the money, but it's yours. It's for college. New York. NYADA. It's all you've talked about. It's important to you."

"Dad," Kurt said, his eyes glistening, "if I had remembered what was important to me, you wouldn't be in this mess."

* * * *

The adjuster came to the shop and talked to Burt in the ruined office for over an hour. Kurt and Blaine started cleaning up the shop, and later in the afternoon when school let out, members of the McKinley crew stopped by to lend a hand. The damage to the shop looked worse than it actually was on paper. The tools could be salvaged, and the the sabotage to the lifts turned out to be minor. It was a good thing that whoever Wes sent to do this didn't know much about the equipment at the shop, so they didn't really know how to do any real damage.

The insurance covered the damage to the customers' vehicles, all of which were sent to another shop a few miles away for repairs, covered completely by Hummel Tires and Lube. The money Kurt had saved went toward replacing an air compressor, getting a computer system to replace the old pen and paper filing system, replacing some other odds and ends, and fixing up the cosmetic damage to the shop. Because Kurt, Blaine, and the crew volunteered their time to do the work, Kurt ended up keeping some of his money.

Everything came together quicker than Kurt had imagined it would when they first saw the devestation to the shop. Hummel Tires and Lube was back in business in no time, and Kurt got to the harrowing business of fixing up Blaine's Mustang.

The McKinley kids were really cool about driving Kurt and Blaine around, and Blaine's Mustang was close to fixed, but Burt could see just how much Kurt missed having his Eclipse. It wasn't the car, he knew, as much as the freedom.

Burt knew his son better than Kurt gave him credit for.

One afternoon, when Finn dropped Blaine and Kurt at the house, Burt ushered them to the garage.

Burt took a moment to position the boys elaborately in front of a large wall of boxes. Then he stood in front of them, clearing his throat several times before speaking.

"Kurt," Burt said, looking between the boys, hands still linked. "I want you to know just how proud I am of you. I...I didn't tell you before because...well, I think I took you for granted." Kurt looked at Blaine, and then over at his father again. "But you stepped up. Even met a nice boy..." Burt nodded toward Blaine, who looked down at his feet and smiled. "...you took responsibility, and made a lot of big sacrifices."

Burt sighed when he saw his son look down at his shoes.

"I know you miss your car, Kurt," Burt said, "and I wish I could afford to buy you a new one."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. He knew what his boyfriend was thinking.

"I'd do it again, Blaine," Kurt said, lifting Blaine's hand to his lips and kissing it lightly. Blaine looked over at his boyfriend with a shy grin at the gesture. "Every day, I'd do it again."

"Yeah," Burt interrupted, a little uncomfortable with their display of affection. "Well, I think I have something that might help." Burt motioned for them to turn around. The boys looked, confused, at the large pile of boxes.

"Uh..." Kurt looked at Blaine, who shrugged. Burt sighed.

"Behind the boxes, boys."

Kurt stood on his tip toes and noticed for the first time a large shape covered in a greying car cover.

"What?" Kurt turned to his dad. Burt started to pull the boxes away, but Blaine put a hand on his arm, carefully leading the older man to a nearby chair. Kurt and Blaine moved the boxes to the other end of the garage.

"I've had this in storage since your mom died," Burt said, watching the boys work. "I've never shown it to you before, and, well, you never asked."

Blaine moved the last of the boxes aside and Kurt pulled the drop cloth off the car. Kurt's eyes lit up.

"It's a Mustang!" he exclaimed. "A '67, right?" His dad nodded. The car was pretty much in mint condition. It was a beautiful blue color, much like Kurt's Eclipse had been only softer, more muter. Blaine thought this shade of blue was much closer to the color of Kurt's eyes.

"It belonged to your mother, before we got married." Burt rubbed a hand over his eyes as he recalled the memory. "I met her when she brought this car into my father's shop." Burt sighed. "It was going to be yours, but then you built that street racer thing, and, well, I didn't think you'd be interested. I didn't have the heart to sell it, so I stored it. I had it delivered when we moved out here."

Kurt stood stunned, his hands cupped over his mouth.

"Oh my God," Kurt said, looking it over, his eyes dancing like a child's on Christmas. "This belonged to mom?" Kurt turned to look at his dad, eyes misted over. "This is beautiful. Thank you."

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt felt a nudge at his elbow, and turned around to see his dad handing him the keys.

"Mark drove her over here, so I know she starts up. She just needs a little tlc. Maybe you can tune her up and stuff, you know, after you're done with Blaine's car."

Kurt took the keys carefully, like they would break it he dropped them. Burt shrugged, shifting from one foot to the other as his son looked at him.

"Dad," Kurt choked around a sob. "I...I'm so sorry."

Burt's head snapped up.

"What for?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you the chance to share this with me until now."

Burt took his son into his arms and held him. He reached passed his son's embrace and put a hand on Blaine's arm. Blaine smiled, walking forward to join in the hug.

Burt held the two boys, biting back a sniffle.

"Well," he said, patting the boys on the shoulder, "why don't you guys take her out for a spin? You know, rotate the tires a bit."

Kurt giggled as he hopped into the car, Blaine walking over and getting in on the passenger side. Burt raised the garage door and Kurt turned the key in the ignition. The car roared to life, then purred as Kurt let the engine idle for a moment.

"So, do you like this Mustang more than mine?" Blaine asked, pretending to pout.

"Well, this _was_ my mom's," Kurt said, running his hands over the steering wheel and admiring the vintage dash. "_And_ it has something your Mustang doesn't."

"What's that, beautiful?" Blaine looked from the dash, to the gauges, and then back to Kurt. Kurt raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly.

"Back seats."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **_A short chapter with some gratuitous sex and a very important turning point. We're heading towards the finish line...no pun intended. And even though it is not expressly stated, there is no barebacking in this one._

"Oh, God, Blaine!" Kurt moaned, gripping onto the seat in front of him. "There! Right there! Nnggh!"

Kurt let out a frustrated groan as Blaine missed the spot where Kurt desperately wanted him again and again.

"I know where you need me, darling." Blaine smirked. He gripped Kurt's hips as Kurt bounced up and down smoothly in Blaine's lap, Kurt's tight heat surrounding Blaine's cock. "I just don't want you to come yet. I'm enjoying this way too much."

Kurt scratched at the seats, at Blaine's jeans, even his own skin, his body coiled like a spring ready to burst, while his ass of a boyfriend took his sweet time fucking him, prolonging his own release, torturing Kurt for fun. Every time Kurt reached for his own neglected cock, Blaine slapped his hand away until Kurt was whining like a child.

"Damn it, Blaine!" Kurt screamed. "Let me cum."

Once they drove the Mustang out of the city and started up the mountainside, Kurt opened her up. When the engine growled like a panther and the car shot off, Kurt was essentially done. With a V8 engine rumbling under his command and a gorgeous man by his side, he was hard and wanting. He pulled the car over at their private ledge and dragged Blaine into the back seat. He tore off his own clothes in seconds and only managed to unzip Blaine's jeans and pull them and his underwear down just below Blaine's ass.

Kurt imagined that every time he had sex with Blaine, it would be like the first time - making love soft and slow, coveting and cherishing each other. As soon as the cool air touched his skin and he was out on the open road, all thoughts of romantic love making were replaced with now, fast, and hard.

Which is how he got here, completely naked, and at Blaine's mercy, being worked in the backseat of a beautiful car by this sexy as fuck man.

And Blaine wouldn't let him cum.

Blaine loved the look of his boyfriend, naked and vulnerable, shivering under his touch, trembling with every brush of Blaine's leather jacket against Kurt's overheated skin. Blaine wanted to cum. The sounds Kurt made alone would have been enough to tip Blaine over the edge. And the cursing...God, the cursing. Hearing Kurt's angelic voice spout off every four letter word in the book made Blaine's blood boil.

Blaine was more than willing to stave off his own orgasm, prolong his own pleasure to the point of almost painful oversensitivity, just to listen to Kurt moan shamelessly and curse like a sailor. Blaine ran his nails down Kurt's chest, delighting when Kurt arched his back, changing the angle that Blaine entered his body. Blaine kissed Kurt's back, nipping at the skin on his shoulders. He continued to run his nails along the inside of Kurt's thighs.

Kurt whimpered, begging Blaine with grunts and moans to put him out of his misery.

"Blaaiinne!" Kurt rolled his head from side to side on his neck, his hands gripping harder at the seat back in front of him.

Blaine's lips quivered. He was so close, he didn't have the will to fight it anymore.

"I-I'll let you c-cum...if you curse for me some more," Blaine moaned.

"Oh God," Kurt groaned, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck me, Blaine! Holy shit! Fuckmefuckmefuckme..."

Kurt continued with his string of obscenities as he quickened his pace on Blaine's cock. Blaine matched his rhythm, pounding up into that special spot that made Kurt scream. He grabbed Kurt's cock, pumping it like mad as he felt Kurt's legs start to give out.

"Yes, Blaine!" Kurt yelled. "Yes! Right there! Yes!" Kurt chanted over and over with abandon until his voice went hoarse. He continued to mouth the words, even when no sound came out. Blaine felt Kurt stutter against him, felt him spill warm over his fist. Blaine held Kurt tight against him as he felt his own orgasm rip through him. He sank his teeth into Kurt's shoulder, expecting Kurt to shout out at the sudden pain, groaning in ecstasy when he heard Kurt moan instead.

Kurt panted, his heart racing as he felt himself return to earth. His head spun, and he suddenly felt himself shiver almost violently. Wrapped up in his little fantasy world with Blaine, he didn't realize just how cold it was. Blaine pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Kurt. He held Kurt against him, trying to cover every inch of skin he could his warmth.

"Well," Kurt said between pants. "That was dirtier than I had planned."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "But at least you know your shocks are good."

Kurt barked out a laugh. Then he grimaced, and groaned, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing...I just...I started to wonder if my folks ever had sex back here."

Blaine went wide-eyed.

"Oh God, no!" Blaine groaned, laughing into Kurt's skin. "If you ever want to have sex with me in this car again, please never say that."

"Agreed," Kurt said, grabbing for his clothes.

Blaine kissed Kurt urgently, hungrily.

"God, I missed this today," Blaine whispered against Kurt's skin. "I missed kissing you like this." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, while Blaine's hands traveled to Kurt's ass.

Blaine," Kurt moaned as Blaine rutted against him, feeling his erection through his tight, tight jeans. "We just saw each other at school."

"Yeah," Blaine bit Kurt's lower lip, and sparks crackled along Kurt's skin. "But we can't kiss like this at school...without getting detention, that is. When can we leave and go to my place?"

Blaine spent his nights with the Hummels, but Kurt and Blaine spent their afternoons worshipping each other in Blaine's bed. Kurt and Blaine were all over each other every chance they got.

"Mmm...when Mark comes back from his break." Kurt hummed happily as Blaine squeezed his ass. "Then we can go."

"Well, where the fuck is he?" Blaine latched on to Kurt's neck and sucked a deep red mark right where Kurt's overalls would cover it. "I'm not sure I can wait too much longer to have you."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked coyly. "Do you intend on taking me, right here in my father's office?"

Blaine scrunched his nose.

"You had me until you mentioned your father."

Kurt's light laughter tickled Blaine's ear.

Kurt was really beginning to enjoy his life. He only worked part time at the shop now. He decided to join the Glee Club. Blaine even convinced him to join the Secret Society of Superheroes Club. Kurt's superhero persona was The Iron Mechanic. Kurt suspected Blaine just liked seeing Kurt walk around in Spandex. They hadn't heard from the Dalton crew, except for Jeff, who kept in touch, and even stopped by with Nick a couple of times. It seemed that life had finally had enough of messing with them, and decided to leave them in peace.

"Well, then..." Kurt bit Blaine's lip, sending out sparks of his own. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's ass, lifting Kurt up against him. "I..."

A loud crash shattered the mood, as did the sound of tires squealing away.

"What the fuck..."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they raced from the office to the garage bay. Glass from the shattered door lay all over the floor. Underneath one of the lifts, Blaine saw a brick. Kurt could see a white piece of paper wrapped around it with a rubber band keeping it in place. Blaine picked the paper off carefully and opened it. His eyes darkening as he read it.

"What does it say?" Kurt asked anxiously. Blaine turned the note toward Kurt so he could read it. Kurt's eyes flashed wide. In big block letters were written the words, **'This isn't over.'**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** _Here we have more gratuitous sex and some more important plot points. We're nearing the end of this story and they are sexy teenage boys so I didn't see the harm in throwing more in. I might fit one more in before the end ;)_

Kurt paid the man from All Service Glass after he finished repairing the glass on the door.

"Thanks again, kid." Charles, the same service man who repaired their door before, took the check with a crooked smile. "Maybe you should keep me on speed dial."

"Yeah," Kurt smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

Blaine put his arms around his boyfriend as they watched Charles pull his truck away.

"Kurt, sweetheart, you've got to call your dad and tell him."

"No, Blaine." Kurt turned in his boyfriend's embrace, and linked his arms around his neck. "I am not going to interrupt the first vacation my dad has had in years over a broken window."

"I'm not talking about the window," Blaine whispered seriously. "I'm talking about the threat."

Kurt sighed heavily.

"What is that going to accomplish, Blaine? Is he going to rush home just to have the police tell us there's nothing we can do? I can't call the insurance company because they'll raise our rates again." Kurt looked up at the blue sky overhead.

"No," Kurt said. "There has to be something _we_ can do."

Blaine kissed Kurt, long and sweet, taking a moment to sweep his tongue inside Kurt's mouth and taste him. He hummed along Kurt's lips before pulling away and looking into his eyes that seemed to reflect the sky. Blaine bit his lip as he grinned at Kurt.

"I think I might have an idea." Blaine laughed mischievously.

"Actually..." Kurt said with a wicked grin of his own, "I think I may have an idea, too."

* * * *

Kurt sucked around Blaine's cock; his mouth hot, wet and ruthless. His head bobbed up and down at a mind-blowing pace as Blaine writhed beneath him.

"Kurt...baby..." Blaine panted. "This was an excellent idea...but ho-ow...ohmyGod...how does this solve our problem?"

Kurt pulled away briefly.

"I said I had an idea." Kurt's lips still pressed to the shaft of Blaine's cock sent shivers over Blaine's body when Kurt spoke. "I never said it had anything to do with my problem." Kurt bit his lip and looked up into Blaine's wrecked face. "Actually...it solves one of my problems..."

Kurt sank his mouth over Blaine's cock again and sucked hard, listening to his boyfriend groan loudly, arching his back against the back of the chair and the binds on his wrists.

As soon as Kurt and Blaine had gotten to Blaine's house, Kurt dragged Blaine to his room, stripped Blaine of all his clothes, sat him in a chair, and tied his wrists behind his back. Then Kurt dropped to his knees and wrapped his lips around Blaine's cock, sucking him until Blaine was nearly incoherent.

"Kurt?" Blaine tossed his head from side to side, biting his lip in an effort not to cum. "Would you...can I..."

"Fuck my mouth?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed.

"Where has my sweet baby penguin gone?" Blaine laughed. Kurt stood up, ghosting over Blaine's lips with his own as he reached behind the chair to untie Blaine's wrists.

"I'm still here," Kurt said sweetly, nibbling on Blaine's lip. "I think you just bring out a bigger animal in me." Kurt almost growled as he claimed Blaine's lips, working through the knots in the ties and pulling them loose. As soon as Blaine felt his wrists spring free, he leapt on Kurt, pulling him over to the bed and laying him down his back.

"Is this okay?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, sucking gently on his earlobe.

"You know it is." Kurt smiled.

It turned Blaine on so much that his boyfriend trusted him not to hurt him, not to go too far down his throat and ruin his voice. Blaine felt like he was being trusted with the most precious thing Kurt had...besides his heart.

Blaine positioned himself kneeling above Kurt, threading his fingers into Kurt's chestnut hair. Kurt took Blaine's length back into his mouth. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hair and began to move, slowly at first, letting Kurt adjust to the feeling of Blaine moving in and out between his lips, barely teasing Kurt's throat. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and moaned.

"Oh God, Kurt," Blaine groaned. "That's it, baby."

Kurt never shut his eyes when Blaine did this. Kurt loved to watch his boyfriend's strong, muscular legs poised above him, loved to watch the curve of his abdominal muscles as they contracted and relaxed. Blaine's extraordinary control was the biggest turn on for Kurt - the way Blaine cradled Kurt's head in his hand while managing to take only shallow thrusts so as not to hurt Kurt.

Kurt was achingly hard - his erection crowded in his skinny jeans - but he opted not to free his cock and stroke himself. Instead, he delighted in dancing his fingers over Blaine's skin, firmly massaging his thighs, and exploring Blaine's body. He heard Blaine moaning at his touch, felt Blaine heavy against his tongue, could taste him as he filled his mouth.

"Just like that," Blaine whimpered as Kurt curled his tongue over Blaine's shaft. "Suck harder. You know what I like."

Kurt loved listening to Blaine talk to him, loved the desperation in his voice. Blaine was such a mass of contradictions. Sometimes he could be so bashful and shy when they were alone together. Mostly, though, he was like this - sexy, confident, not ashamed to ask for what he wanted, and always showering Kurt with praise.

"You're mouth is so hot and wet for me, baby," Blaine rambled. Kurt felt Blaine's grip on his hair tighten, saw Blaine's legs tremble, and he knew Blaine was close. Kurt brought his hands up to Blaine's ass. Parting Blaine's cheeks tenderly, his finger circled Blaine's entrance with one gentle finger. Kurt had yet to try fingering Blaine, but just this light touch was enough to push Blaine over.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine chanted softly as he came down Kurt's throat, his hand gripping Kurt's hair to the point of becoming almost painful. "Oh, Kurt...oh, Kurt...Kurt..." Kurt continued the tiny circles with his finger until he felt Blaine's body go still, and his cock go soft in his mouth. Kurt swallowed around Blaine as he came, and when Blaine pulled out and lay beside Kurt, Kurt took in a deep breath of air, a little dizzy, but mostly euphoric.

Blaine heard Kurt breathe in deep, and gathered him carefully in his arms.

"Are you okay, love?" Blaine looked in Kurt's face, eyes wide with worry. "Did I hurt you? "You couldn't breathe? It sounded like you couldn't breathe..."

Kurt cut off Blaine's ramblings with a deep, awe-inspiring kiss, opening him mouth and caressing Blaine's tongue. Blaine could taste himself on his boyfriend's tongue - salty and bitter and undeniably erotic. Blaine pulled Kurt into the circle of his arms and continued to chase that taste, until he could feel Kurt smile against his lips.

"I'm fine," Kurt giggled when Blaine finally let him pull away. Kurt kissed the bridge of Blaine's nose. Blaine smiled bashfully.

"I love that," he admitted blushing.

"I know you do." Kurt returned Blaine's bashful smile.

"You have the most beautiful mouth." Blaine kissed Kurt's lips, a light brush of skin against skin, Blaine's hot breath tickling Kurt's skin. "And you have the best ideas."

Kurt nipped Blaine's chin.

"Now, what about your plan?"

Blaine looked almost confused as he gazed into his boyfriend's smiling eyes.

"Oh...right." Blaine didn't divulge the details, just flipped over Kurt on the bed, grabbing his cell phone off the bedside dresser. Kurt watched as Blaine found a number in his contacts and selected it, waiting while the phone rang.

"Hey, Santana." Blaine lay on his side. Kurt curled up in Blaine's arms, licking small circles over the skin of his neck. "Do me a favor, will ya? Could you call every one and have them meet over at my house in an hour?"

Kurt slowly stripped off his shirt while Blaine watched, then pressed his chest up against Blaine's so he could feel Kurt against him, skin on skin. Blaine's eyelids fluttered shut again. Kurt didn't pay attention to what Santana had said, but Blaine responded, "I don't know. Do you want to make some Dalton boys cry?"

Silence.

"We'll be there in an hour," Kurt heard the Latina practically giggle over the line. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's ass and pulled Kurt against him, noticing Kurt's tremendous hard on push against his thigh.

"Uh..." Blaine recanted. "Better make that two hours." Blaine looked meaningfully down at Kurt. "I have a favor to repay."

"Wanky," Kurt heard Santana exclaim with a low growl. "See you later, Anderson." Blaine tossed his phone over the side of the bed and onto the floor as he attacked Kurt's jeans, peeling them with practiced ease over Kurt's legs.

Kurt loved how Blaine picked him up and moved him around as if he weighed almost nothing. Blaine rolled onto his back, pulling Kurt on top of him, maneuvering him so that he straddled Blaine's chest. Blaine put a firm hand to the small of Kurt's back and tipped him forward, Kurt's cock sliding smoothly into Blaine's waiting mouth.

Kurt reacted immediately, pushing up onto his knees and arching his back. His hands clamped down on the headboard and he moaned loudly.

"You are way too good at that," Kurt squeaked, as Blaine's tongue circled underneath the head of Kurt's cock with a slow, teasing lick. Blaine smiled around Kurt's erection, sucking hard and slow, moving back and forth over Kurt. Kurt gripped the headboard tight, knuckles white with the strain, as he bit his lip between his teeth.

Kurt looked down to see Blaine's sinful lips stretched over his cock; Blaine's honey colored eyes looking up at him. The beauty, the affection, the adoration as always took Kurt's breath away. The thought that once he might have chosen to dismiss this man, regardless of his many charms, broke his heart. Now, even though Kurt realized they were still very young with their whole lives ahead of them, he couldn't picture a life without Blaine. He wanted a future where he woke up every day to Blaine's smiling face, looked into Blaine's enchanting eyes over coffee, made love to him every night, and just generally spent his days falling in love with him over and over again.

The thought of a long happy life with Blaine was so attractive, so alluring, that all it took was Blaine grabbing Kurt by the hips and pulling Kurt's length into his mouth once, twice, three more times before Kurt came down Blaine's throat with a yell.

"Oh, God. Blaine!"

Blaine swallowed around Kurt's cock, but yelped in surprise when Kurt pulled out quickly and threw himself into Blaine's arms.

Blaine smiled, but his smile faded slightly when he felt Kurt's chest heave slightly, and then shudder.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered. "Kurt...love...are you crying?"

Kurt didn't want to admit that he was, that he was so overwhelmed by his feelings - and embarrassingly enough, an amazing orgasm - that he had burst into tears.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice quivered as he spoke. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Blaine said, running his fingers down Kurt's back.

"Make love to me tonight."

Blaine's breath caught in his throat at the request, so honet and sincere.

"Of course." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead lightly. "Whatever you want. Can you tell me why you're upset."

Kurt sighed against Blaine's chest.

"I don't think I am upset," Kurt admitted. "When I...came..." Kurt's face flushed as he spoke, but he continued. "...I was chasing a dream. It was sad to see it end."

Blaine hummed in understanding.

"You mean the one where we live happily ever after?" Blaine asked, tracing patterns down Kurt's arms with the pads of his fingers.

"How did you know?" Kurt looked up into Blaine's shining eyes.

"Because, love..." Blaine placed a gentle kiss in Kurt's hair "...I have the same dream."

* * * *

The McKinley Crew sat in a circle on the floor of Blaine's living room, three boxes of partially eaten pizza and several empty cans of soda littering the floor between them. Tina sat in Mike's lap as they ate, and Santana's arm was firmly locked around Brittany, with Puck, Finn and Sam filling in the gaps. But most eyes watched Blaine and Kurt, who had eyes for nothing and no one other than each other. Overall, the McKinley crew was thrilled for Blaine and Kurt. Most of the group had known Blaine for years, and saw how much he suffered being bullied, beaten, abandoned by his parents and left to fend for himself.

Though Kurt and the crew had gotten off to a rocky start, they could all appreciate his trials as well - his dad's heart condition, fighting so hard to make ends meet, trying to follow a dream that seemed so far out of reach. The McKinley Crew agreed that even though it seemed like Kurt was Dalton's sole target, it was up to the whole group to bring this rivalry to an end.

"As much as I love free food," Santana smirked, "can we get this party started? It reeks of sex in this house."

Kurt frowned in confusion.

"How can that be?" he asked innocently. "We haven't done anything down here yet."

Blaine giggled as he kissed Kurt's neck.

"Because, Lady Face," Santana grimaced, "it's clingy. It's a clingy smell."

"Guys," Finn said, recoiling, "can we not? I would really rather not picture this."

"So," Puck said, wiping his mouth with a napkin and preparing to get down to brass tacks, "what are we going to do?"

"Well," Blaine held Kurt tight against him, "I say we go out to Westerville and challenge them to an old-fashioned winner-takes-all race."

"And why do you think Wes will agree to that?" Mike asked. "I mean, what is it that he really wants?"

"Frankly, I think he wants to humiliate me," Blaine replied. He inhaled, taking a long soothing breath of Kurt's scent. "He wants to be top dog, and he thinks making an example of me will get him there."

"But, then why go after Kurt?" Sam asked. "Because you guys are dating?"

"Because Kurt told him to leave Blaine alone," Finn said around a mouthful of pepperoni pizza.

"What?" Kurt said, watching with mild disgust as Finn started in on another slice.

"Remember," Finn said, picking the vegetables off his pizza slice,"when you traded for Blaine's Mustang, you told Wes that if he accepted the trade, he had to leave Blaine alone."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God," Kurt said. "I meant to say 'us'."

"Loopholes rock!" Sam exclaimed. "I bet you he's, like, on the debate team or something."

"So, what are the stakes of this race going to be?" Santana asked.

"Simple. Losers stay off the winner's turf."

"You're taking a big risk, though, aren't you?" Mike looked at Blaine. "I mean, Dalton hasn't really proven themselves to be very honorable, have they?"

"Aaannnddd," Santana said around Brittany's mouth, pulling away from a kiss, "they've got some cars that are going to be hard to beat."

"That GT-R of Sebastian's," Puck interjected, "can spank any one of us any day of the week."

"Yeah," Blaine said, his voice distant. "I have a plan for that."

Kurt didn't exactly like the sound of Blaine's voice when he said that, but let it slide as he continued. "But, we have an advantage that they don't have. We're a team. They're just a bunch of alpha males. They don't work together."

Blaine studied the faces of his crew, looking as they began to grasp the meaning of his words.

"I think they're kind of falling apart. I don't think their crew is going to survive much longer."

"Why?" Kurt thought it was sexy to watch Blaine's mind work.

"Well, you have to admit, Wes has kind of lost it."

The group nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..."

"Hell yeah..."

"Definitely..."

"Psycho..."

"This is what I propose," Blaine pushed forward. "Tomorrow's Saturday. We all take out cars to Kurt's shop and make sure everyone's at 100%. Then we drive up to Westerville in the evening and confront Wes. I don't think he's going to try and jump the whole group of us, and with his pride at stake, I'm pretty sure we can get him to race."

Everyone seemed to be pretty much on board.

"And if we lose?" Mike offered.

Blaine swallowed, looking at Kurt who really had the most at stake if they didn't win.

"We cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * * *

Blaine and Kurt had no idea when the rest of the crew knocked off to sleep. Puck had brought some beers, and they spent most of the night watching pay per view porn on Blaine's t.v. He had no idea where the bills went anymore, so he could care less. Especially not when he had his perfect boyfriend sitting in his lap, moving slowly up and down over his cock, naked, panting, eyes locked on his as they watched each other slowly fall apart.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** _We are nearing the end. Warnings in this chapter for fingering and anal sex. Meow :) Also, I have posted pictures of the cars that inspired the cars in this story. You can see them on my tumblr pages needforspeedcars and needforspeedcars2. You may want to take a peek before the race so you can visualize what's going on._

Kurt and Blaine got an early start the next morning while the rest of the crew slept. They drove their Mustangs to the shop way before it normally opened for business. Kurt put both cars up on the lifts and started getting to work.

One by one, the crew started to arrive. Finn helped Mark with the regular customers while Kurt and Blaine focused mainly on the crew's vehicles. Kurt worked like a flash, checking lines, tires, alignments, charging NOS canisters, and making sure that each car was operating at more than 100%, if possible. He spent most of his time on Blaine's Mustang, though. While the rest of the crew broke for lunch, Kurt waxed and polished the black car until it gleamed, Armor All-ed its tires until they looked like black ice, and cleaned out the interior, making sure it was spotless.

Blaine watched his boyfriend silently as Kurt pampered the vehicle. Blaine walked up behind him, capturing Kurt's hips in his hands as Kurt bent over Blaine's leather seats, straightening out his NOS line and tightening the blanket over the canisters.

"You know," Blaine whispered, "I've wanted you in this position since the first moment I saw you."

Kurt looked back at him with a smirk.

"She's gorgeous," Blaine continued. "I don't think I've ever seen her this clean."

"Yeah, well," Kurt said, dusting his hands off and standing so Blaine could wrap him in his arms. "I can't guarantee that she's faster than any of Wes's cars, but I want yours to make theirs look like stock."

Blaine smiled against Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed, putting his hands over Blaine's where they linked around Kurt's waist.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Kurt whispered to Blaine's reflection in the roof of the Mustang.

"All we can do is try." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, nuzzling the soft skin with his nose.

"Or I can keep repairing the glass in the window, and forget anything bad ever happened."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck - a soft brush against his skin.

"What if they don't stop at the windows?" Blaine breathed. "What if they come after you? I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, Kurt. Not again."

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's stomach, and rested his head against Kurt's shoulder. They stared at Blaine's car, trying to imagine in their minds how this race would go down, and silently praying they could bring this to an end and put it all behind them.

Kurt and Finn closed up the shop at five. Most of the McKinley Crew had long gone, with instructions to meet at Blaine's house at seven for the drive to Westerville. Kurt was worried about racing. He had never really raced, and definitely not in his mother's Mustang. On top of that, working all day had worn him out.

Blaine led Kurt quietly upstairs and into the bathroom. Kurt's eyes hung heavy with exhaustion as Blaine stripped off Kurt's clothes, started a hot shower, and put Kurt into it. Kurt put his hands against the familiar cold tile, bracing himself under the hot water, mind racing. He felt a figure climb in behind him, wrap arms around him, and hold him beneath the spray.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked, kissing slowly across Kurt's shoulders.

"Tired," Kurt admitted. "Nervous."

Blaine nodded. He picked up a washcloth and a bottle of Kurt's shower gel. He put a dollop of gel in the wet washcloth, worked up a lather, and started washing Kurt's back and shoulders. Kurt smiled, closing his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of the soap sliding over his skin.

Blaine bit his lip thoughtfully as he scrubbed his boyfriend's smooth skin.

"Look," Blaine started, "I know we should probably go immediately to sleep the moment we step out of this shower, but I was hoping you might do something for me."

Kurt turned to face Blaine as Blaine continued to wash over Kurt's chest.

"What is it, baby?" Kurt linked his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose.

"Would you...could you..." Blaine ran the wash cloth up Kurt's side, watching the trail of suds form along the line of his pale skin before the water washed it away. "...make love to me?"

Kurt half smiled as he looked at his boyfriend, amused.

"Of course I will," Kurt said with a giggle. "You don't have to seem so nervous. I'm not that tired."

"No, no, that's not what I meant." Blaine blushed now. "I mean, would _you_ make love to _me_?"

Kurt finally grasped his meaning.

"Oh, _oh_," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulling him close. "If that's what you want. But why do you seem so nervous?"

Blaine sighed, continuing to rub the wash cloth up and down Kurt's back as he stood locked in his boyfriend's arms.

"Because," Blaine explained silently, "I've never done that...before..."

Kurt's eyes went wide. He didn't imagine there was anything Blaine hadn't done. Though Kurt had told Blaine he was happy he wasn't Blaine's first, it had depressed him a bit that there wasn't anything they could experience for the first time together.

"I just...don't want to hurt you," Kurt said. "And I don't want to look ridiculous, because I don't know what I'm doing."

Blaine kissed Kurt slowly.

"You could never be ridiculous," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. "And you're not going to hurt me. I just...I need you...like this."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine broke away from his boyfriend briefly, stepping out of the shower, and coming back with a small clear bottle of lube. He held it out to Kurt with pleading eyes. Kurt smiled shyly and took the bottle, taking Blaine's hand with it and pulling him close, wrapping his long arms around him and holding him tight.

Kurt could feel Blaine's shuddering breaths against him as Kurt fumbled to open the bottle. Kurt breathed deeply, trying to steady his shaking fingers. Blaine kissed Kurt's chest, sucking gently on his nipples. Kurt could feel himself get hard, which didn't help his shaking fingers.

"It's okay," Blaine murmured against Kurt's skin. Kurt could feel Blaine smiling. "Relax, darling. I trust you."

Kurt tried to force himself to relax, but he was eager to get his hands on his boyfriend. He squeezed a little too much lube on his fingers, but he didn't care. He carefully reached one slick finger down to Blaine's crack, and felt him shiver. Kurt started by circling Blaine's entrance slowly.

Blaine sighed.

"I always love it when you do that, darling," Blaine encouraged, holding Kurt close. Kurt experimentally pressed in a little, feeling Blaine's breath hitch in his throat.

"That's it," Blaine breathed. "Keep going. You're not going to hurt me."

Kurt bit his lip as he pressed in a little further, but he was still so nervous.

"Blaine, I..."

Blaine looked to the side, where Kurt had put the lube bottle on the soap dish. He reached for the bottle, watching as Kurt's eyes followed his hand.

"May I?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows in question. Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

Blaine took the bottle in his hands and squeezed a drop over his fingers, slicking them up liberally.

"Here." Blaine reached around Kurt with a gentle finger pressed over Kurt's hole. "Just do what I do."

Kurt gulped hard. He could feel Blaine's cock twitch against him, his eyes on Kurt's face as Blaine's finger slowly entered Kurt's body.

It took a moment for Kurt to convince his own finger to move, paralyzed by the feeling of Blaine's finger pressing sensually into him. Kurt slowly entered Blaine, moving his slick finger carefully passed the ring of muscle, and feel himself engulfed by Blaine's heat.

"That's it." Blaine released a breath he had been holding, the rush of air brushing along Kurt's wet skin, sending beautiful chills down Kurt's spine. Kurt felt Blaine's finger move, pulling out slowly, pushing in firmly, and tried to imitate the movement. He watch Blaine's eyelids flutter shut, and a small smile spread across his face. Blaine bit his lower lip.

"Good," Blaine hummed, feeling Kurt's tentative finger move inside him, stroking him cautiously. "Do you want me to add another finger?"

Kurt nodded, preparing himself for the feeling of Blaine adding a second finger to the one already inside him. Kurt followed every movement of Blaine's with his own fingers, circling Blaine's entrance again carefully with the second finger, trying to soothe any burn before slipping it inside. Blaine's response almost made Kurt cum. Blaine threw his head back, biting harder on his lip, the smile on his face getting impossibly wider.

"Yes," Blaine sighed, rutting slightly against Kurt's wet thigh. "There you are."

Blaine started moving his fingers in and out of Kurt, scissoring them to open Kurt up. Kurt did the same, barely feeling Blaine's fingers move inside him. Kurt was mesmorized by Blaine's reaction to what he was doing to him. The more Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and squirmed against him, the more confident Kurt became. Kurt moved his free hand behind himself, gently grabbing Blaine's wrist and removing his fingers.

Blaine opened his eyes when he felt Kurt grab his hand, moving it away from Kurt's ass. He smiled at Blaine, capturing his lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Kurt walked Blaine backward a few steps, pinning him up against the tile wall of the shower. Kurt laced the fingers of his free hand with Blaine's, raising it above Blaine's head and holding it firmly in place. He moved his fingers more confidently inside Blaine, pulling and pushing, scissoring and searching.

"Like this?" Kurt asked innocently, crooking his fingers just so and massaging slow circles deep inside Blaine.

Blaine's eyelids shot open, staring into Kurt's smiling eyes, and moaned loudly.

"Oh, God, Kurt!" Blaine keened. Kurt loved the sound of Blaine's desperate moans echoing off the tile walls of the shower. "Yes, Kurt! Right there!"

Kurt moved in tortuously slow circles over and over the same sensitive spot, pinning Blaine to the cool wall with his own body in a position where the now warm water spray would fall between them, sliding over their skin erotically.

Blaine rambled against Kurt's lips as Kurt kissed him, listening to Blaine's wrecked voice praise Kurt over and over.

"Yes, babe. Right there. Oh my God, that feels amazing. God, I love you. How have you never done this before? You're too good at this."

Kurt smiled, couldn't stop smiling at the thought that he could give his boyfriend pleasure like this.

"Do you want another one?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded furiously.

"Yes, Kurt!" Blaine choked out. "Yes, please, Kurt. Oh God, Kurt."

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes as he added the third finger. Kurt could actually see Blaine's pupils blow wide as he slowly slid a third finger into Blaine's tight heat. Blaine's hips stuttered forward. Kurt wasn't too sure how much longer Blaine could hold it together. Kurt wondered if they would even make it back to the bed to make love.

Kurt moved three fingers inside Blaine, and Blaine's knees buckled. Blaine wrapped a leg around one of Kurt's, pressing his shoulders further into the wall to keep himself standing. Kurt saw Blaine's gorgeous cock, wedged between their bodies, leaking and twitching slightly. Kurt couldn't resist. He released Blaine's hand from above his head, and wrapped sure fingers around Blaine's length, stroking languidly as he continued to press inside him.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, moving his hips back and forth against Kurt's fingers, moaning shamelessly a chant of just Kurt's name.

Kurt was giddy. Kurt could ride the wave of Blaine's euphoria straight to his own orgasm, but Blaine's hand on Kurt's wrist stopped him suddenly.

"Please," Blaine pleaded, stilling Kurt's hand even though his own hips wouldn't seem to stop moving. "If you don't take me to bed now, I'm not going to last."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine slowly, kissing him deeply and swallowing his slight hiss as Kurt removed his fingers.

Kurt switched off the water quickly, and they both stepped out of the tub. Neither boy bothered to dry off as they threw themselves onto Blaine's bed, arms wrapped around each other, kissing and touching and whispering into each others' skin. Blaine grabbed a condom from seemingly out of nowhere, and rolled it swiftly onto Kurt's erection. Kurt was a little amazed at the swiftness of Blaine's movements.

"How do you want me?" Kurt whispered as he climbed over his boyfriend's wet body.

"From behind?" Blaine asked as he kissed Kurt's lips, sucking the water off of Kurt's skin, along his cheek, down his neck, and over his shoulders.

Kurt lay behind Blaine, marveling for a moment at the view of him from behind, which was one Kurt didn't often get. His eyes moved over Blaine's muscular shoulders, down the line of his back, and the soft swell of his taut ass. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back, feeling Blaine's muscles twitch and tremble in anticipation. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's ass, massaging Blaine's cheeks and spreading them slowly. Kurt could see Blaine's tight hole waiting for him.

"Please, Kurt," Blaine breathed.

Kurt held his breath as he lined himself up with Blaine's entrance, pushing forward gently. Kurt could feel Blaine stretch around him, taking him in inch by inch, molding over his erection, tight like a glove. Kurt exhaled quickly. The squeeze around his cock was overwhelming, the heat almost unbearable. Blaine rolled his head back till it rested against Kurt's shoulder, tossing it smoothly back and forth as he whimpered softly.

Kurt read the cues from Blaine's body - moving when Blaine relaxed, stopping when he tensed. Kurt kissed Blaine's shoulders, ran his fingers gently along his sides, inhaled the scent of his wet hair.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt shuddered as Blaine pushed back against against him, sheathing the last few inches of Kurt's cock. Kurt smiled.

"A little impatient?" Kurt teased.

Blaine laughed.

"I just need to feel you." Blaine sighed. "Not that I can help it. God, Kurt, you're so fucking huge."

Kurt ducked his head into his boyfriend's shoulder and blushed.

"You might have that a bit mistaken," Kurt whispered. "You're pretty damn tight."

Blaine chuckled lightly.

"How about we just agree that we're both hot as hell, and get this party started."

Kurt laughed out loud, and both their bodies shook together with giggles as they tried to recapture the mood. Kurt decided to take the first step by wrapping his fingers around Blaine's cock and stroking slowly.

Blaine stopped mid-laugh and moaned. Kurt pushed into Blaine's body tentatively, then pulled back slowly. Blaine went still. His breathing sped up. His head rolled on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes," Blaine whispered. "Just like that. Just...just like that, Kurt. God...you feel amazing."

Kurt was speechless. Being deep inside Blaine, feeling the drag of his tight heat, Kurt had never felt closer to his boyfriend. He never felt anything like it. It was like being caught in the haze of the most incredible dream with the most amazing person in the world.

Kurt relished watching his own body moving against Blaine's, his own pale skin flush against Blaine's tan back, brief glimpses of his own cock working its way smoothly in and out of Blaine's tight hole, the way Blaine's muscles moved as he arched against Kurt. The squeeze around Kurt's cock was incredible. It took his breath away until he realized for a moment that he wasn't breathing at all. This time he was all around Blaine's body, and the feeling was empowering. Kurt was the one giving Blaine pleasure, controlling his orgasm. Kurt could touch Blaine wherever he wanted. He massaged Blaine's shoulders firmly with his hands, kissed the nape of Blaine's neck, tweeked his nipples gently between his fingers.

Blaine writhed beneath Kurt's exploring hands and sensual kisses. He didn't imagine when he had asked Kurt to do this for him that Kurt would rise to the challenge so well. Blaine could feel Kurt's heart racing, beating against his back like a tattoo. Kurt's hands roamed all over Blaine's skin, kneading and teasing and in some cases pinching, and Blaine felt like one giant raw nerve, exposed and wanting. When Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine's hard length and started to stroke, Blaine knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Nnnngh," he moaned, putting a hand on Kurt's hip, directing him to move faster, harder, deeper. Blaine leaned over slightly, changing position, and there it was. Blaine literally saw stars.

"God, Kurt!" Blaine dug his nails into Kurt's hip, marring the pale flesh with crescent indents. "There! Right there! Faster...please, God, faster."

Kurt loved hearing Blaine beg. Loved the sting of Blaine's nails digging into Kurt's hip. Kurt held tight to Blaine's cock and slammed into him from behind over and over. Blaine's constant pleas of 'faster' and 'harder' melted into primal grunts and whimpers. Kurt could feel sweat rolling down his face as he pounded into Blaine, feeling Blaine's hips stutter, then clench, and finally convulse. Blaine's back arched. Kurt could hear Blaine moaning his name. Kurt almost laughed, giddy with ecstasy at making Blaine cum so hard.

Kurt pounded into Blaine's body a few more times before feeling his own orgasm rush over him like a wave, tingling from his toes to his head until his brain literally went numb. Kurt couldn't hear Blaine over the ringing in his own ears.

"Sweetheart?"

Blaine's voice barely cut through the din.

"Kurt? Baby?"

Kurt's eyes were open. He knew that. But everything in front of his eyes was blurry and distant, swirling in front of his face in colors and patterns with fuzzy edges, but no discernible picture. Kurt knew that Blaine had pulled himself off of Kurt's cock, which disappointed him. He didn't want Blaine off of him. He had hoped to drift off to sleep still buried inside his boyfriend.

Kurt couldn't imagine why Blaine sounded so worried.

"Kurt? Baby? Can you say something, please?"

Kurt blinked once, then twice, watching as the images slowed, then stopped moving. The blurry patterns became sharp and clear, and he could finally see Blaine. His Blaine. His beautiful, handsome, amazing Blaine looking down at him.

"There you are," Blaine said with a smile and a sigh of relief. "I thought I lost you for a moment. You keep disappearing on me."

Kurt blinked some more and looked around. He was naked. Blaine was naked. The condom was gone. Blaine looked worried.

Kurt was confused.

"We-we were having sex, weren't we?" Kurt asked, his voice hoarse.

"_Making love_," Blaine corrected emphatically. "Yes, we were. But, I think you blacked out."

Kurt furrowed his brow.

"Blacked out?" he repeated. He tried to sit up, but the world suddenly decided to spin again, and he lay back down.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Your eyes were open, but you were totally unresponsive. It kind of freaked me out."

Kurt smiled a goofy, drunk looking smile. Blaine kissed him gently.

"I think you need some sleep," Blaine grinned, "after that amazing performance."

"You think I'm amazing?" Kurt giggled.

"Definitely," Blaine replied. "The most amazing. And as soon as this is over, we have to do that again."

Blaine curled up into his boyfriend's tired arms, snuggling against his chest with a deep sigh.

"I don't know if we can classify what we just did as making love though," Kurt murmured as he drifted off to sleep, "can you?"

"Kurt..." Blaine wrapped Kurt's arms tighter around his waist, "...with you, there is nothing else. No matter how slow, or fast, or dirty..." Kurt giggled and Blaine kissed his arm softly, "it's all making love."

Kurt and Blaine drifted off to sleep, clearing their minds of any thoughts of the race ahead.

Kurt's iPhone alarm went off at a quarter to seven. He was in no hurry to get up, but he was naked, and the rest of the McKinley Crew would be arriving any minute. Kurt and Blaine dressed in silence, smiling shyly at each other when they caught the others' eye. Kurt giggled to himself when he noticed how stiff Blaine looked, and that he limped slightly when he walked.

The entire McKinley Crew arrived at Blaine's house at exactly seven. No one really spoke as they all climbed in their cars and drove to Westerville. They drove two by two down the highway - Blaine and Kurt's Mustangs in the lead, followed by Puck and Finn, Santana and Brittany, and finally Sam and Mike pulling up the rear. No one played their stereo, speed limits were strictly adhered. No one really knew what lay ahead, and no one really wanted to think about the possibilities.

The McKinley Crew pulled onto the Dalton campus after eight o'clock. The cars rolled quietly toward the dorms, where a group of Dalton students were playing a late night game of football on the lawn. One of them noticed the cars roll closer, and ran up the steps and into the brick building.

Wes seemed to be expecting them. The McKinley Crew cars parked in formation as Wes and his crew came out, gathering at the top of the steps and staring down on them like gods looking down at an inferior species.

Wes eyed them all with mild amusement until he noticed Blaine's Mustang, gleaming like black gold, side by side with another blue Mustang Wes just knew had to be Kurt's. Wes scowled, clenching his jaw until a vein in his forehead throbbed.

"Well, well, well," Wes said as the group emerged from their cars and approached the steps. Dalton students from the football game gathered around, as did boys from inside the dorm. "I expected Blaine, and maybe his girlfriend, but I didn't expect the whole Scooby crew to make an appearance." Wes crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wes," Blaine said, climbing the Dalton steps with Kurt by his side. He spread his arms in a peaceful gesture. "We need to put this to an end. Aren't you tired of all this senseless fighting?"

"No," Wes smirked. "I'm winning." The boys around Wes started to snicker, except for Sebastian's, whose eyes stared almost uncomfortably at Kurt. Wes eyed the faces around him, each one smirking condescendingly at the visitors. "Actually, Blaine, I couldn't agree more. So why don't you get the hell away from my school, go back to that loser town you come from, and disappear."

"You know, Wes," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand, "I would totally be willing to do that, if I knew you'd leave Kurt alone."

Wes eyed Kurt with an almost evil glint in his eye.

"Now, why would I do that?" Wes snarled. "That wasn't part of the agreement that Porcelain and I had here."

"Wes..." Blaine stepped forward, blocking Wes's view of Kurt, "...enough is enough. We used to be friends. Good friends. I'm not exactly sure why that changed, but things don't need to be this way. It's gotten out of hand." Blaine extended a hand, hoping Wes would take it and shake on it. "Let's put this to an end."

Wes eyed Blaine's hand and its owner like a mongoose would look at a snake. He raised an eyebrow, and glanced back at his crew.

"And how do you propose we do that, Anderson?"

Blaine pulled his hand back to his side.

"A race." Blaine said. "A good old-fashioned you guys versus us race. Winner take all. Loser stays off the winner's territory for good."

Wes nodded, bobbing his head a little harder than necessary.

"Sounds fair," Wes agreed, walking down the steps to look Blaine in the eye. "But I need more incentive. Let's make this a little more interesting, you know, just to insure that you losers don't came back here after we win." The Dalton boys behind him snickered louder. "Let's race for papers."

Wes looked at the faces of Blaine's crew while his words took affect.

"Papers?" Blaine scoffed incredulously. "Like, ownership papers?"

"Yeah," Wes said with a condescending nod. "Ownership papers. Because I don't want to have to see your pathetic faces after we obliterate you and your crew."

The McKinley Crew stood, quietly behind Blaine, eyes down, considering their chances. Kurt looked into Blaine's face, knowing what was at stake for his crew, knowing that it was mostly because of him. He saw a little of Blaine's resolve slipping, knew that Blaine was trying to think of a different way of settling this. Kurt looked at Wes, realizing Wes enjoyed just how badly he had trapped Blaine.

"I'll do it," Kurt said. "If it brings this to an end, then I'm in."

Wes waited, appraising the group with a silent, smug smile.

Wes laughed.

"I have seven drivers ready to put up or shut up, and it looks like all you've got is yourself and your fairy prince, Blaine."

"And me," Puck said, stepping forward, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder, squeezing gently and smiling at his friend.

"Me, too." Brittany bounced over to Kurt and took his arm.

"Where she goes, I go." Santana came up behind her girlfriend, snaking a possessive arm around her waist.

"He's got us," Mike and Tina stepped forward, hand in hand.

"I think," Finn said, walking forward with Sam behind him, "he's got all of us."

"Alright then," Wes ground out through gritted teeth. Blaine could see Wes's mask of confidence shift just a bit. "We'll pick seven of our drivers, and you pick seven of yours. Falchuk rules. First four cars over the finish line wins for the entire crew."

"Fine," Blaine said. "Me, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike...and Brittany."

Brittany's eyes lit up and she smiled, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Wes scoffed, and his crew behind him broke into a fit of laughing.

"You're wasting a spot on that little pink kitty car? Why don't you just hand me the keys to your Mustang now?"

"Have a problem with it?" Blaine sounded confident, but even Kurt was curious about his selection.

"Alright," Wes conceded. "Me, Sebastian, David, Trent, Hunter, Cameron...and Jeff."

Jeff's eyes went wide.

"I'm not doing it!" Jeff pulled himself to his full height and stepped away from Wes. Jeff dragged Nick behind him, shielding him from view. "I'm not going to do this to my friends."

Wes turned the full force of his glare on Jeff.

"Oh, you'll do it, Sterling," Wes growled, his voice so calm it was chilling. "You'll do it, and you'll win. You'll be the first car over that finish line, or I'll call Nick's parents myself...right now, as a matter of fact." Jeff pulled Nick close to him. He swallowed hard.

Jeff turned apologetic eyes toward Blaine and Kurt, shaking his head. Kurt smiled, nodding slightly. Jeff dropped his head, stepping in line with the rest of the crew.

"Okay," Wes said, clapping his hands loud in front of him. "Looks like we've got a race." The boys behind Wes cheered, except for Sebastian, who stared at Kurt; and Jeff, locked in Nick's embrace.

"Let's do this."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** _Here's the start of the race guys! Squee!_

"Where should we race?" Sam asked.

"We'll have to get out of the city," David said.

"We'll take it down old Hanover Road," Wes announced. "The finish line can be Black Hills Courtyard, where it abutts the cemetary. We'll meet there in an hour."

"In an hour it is, then," Blaine agreed. "And may the best team win."

Wes looked at Blaine long and hard before scoffing, turning on his heel, and walking away.

"What's Hanover Road?" Kurt asked as the group walked en masse to their vehicles.

"It's a windy road down the mountain," Tina explained, shuffling to keep up with her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Drifters like to use it for their races. Street racers don't go up there."

"And it's neutral territory," Finn supplied. He pointed to a mountainside in the distance.

"How do we know Dalton's crew hasn't been there lately?" Kurt said. "I mean, it's closer to Westerville than it is to Lima."

"True," Puck said. "But it's been closed for about seven months because of a mudslide. They just opened it about a week ago."

Blaine got to his Mustang and waited for Kurt, but he couldn't help notice Sebastian watching Kurt leave. Sebastian followed Kurt with his eyes until he saw Blaine, and then turned and walked away.

Blaine led his crew to Hanover Road. The Mckinley Crew was the first to arrive. They parked their cars in a circle at the base of the hill to discuss their strategy. They all pulled out their phones and brought up a map of the mountain on Google maps.

"Now," Blaine began. "It's pretty much a straight shot up the mountain except for one or two hard turns. The road on this side looks like its big enough for about two cars across; three if you're really careful. It's the down side that's going to be tricky. It's a single lane road that curves at almost 90 degrees at every turn. At the very end, there's three right turns and then a sharp left. After that, it's just straight to the cemetary."

"So, what's the plan, man?" Finn asked, smiling for a moment at his unintentional rhyme.

"I say we each take a car. We know we can't necessarily beat them with speed, so we'll have to outdrive them. Box them in whenever you can. Keep them from crossing the finish line. If they get across after one of our cars, at least we still get the upper hand."

Everyone nodded in agreement, maneuvering through the course on their phones, trying to judge distances and memorizing where the most hazardous curves were on the track.

"Santana's going to be our eyes at the finish line."

Santana looked over at Blaine and winked.

"Send out a group text everytime someone crosses," Blaine instructed. "Let's do 'Teenage Dream' for one of our cars, and 'Bad Romance' for one of theirs."

Santana chuckled sarcastically as she programmed her phone.

"Nobody use their NOS till the straight away," Blaine continued, "except you Britt."

Brittany perked up at the sound of her name.

"You hit your NOS right out of the gate. Get up the mountain as fast as you can and shoot down the other side. Wes's crew has already counted your car out. Maybe we can surprise them."

Brittany giggled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Santana looked up from her phone. "What about the turns up top? She'll hit them and go straight off the mountain!"

"No, she won't," Kurt interjected. "She's got a really weak NOS shot, and her car's light weight. It'll get her up to the top, but it should wear down by the time she hits those turns."

Santana didn't look convinced.

Brittany made shadow puppets.

Kurt sighed. In theory it should work. He just prayed Brittany didn't get hurt.

"So, how do the rest of us match up?" Puck asked.

"I'll take Wes," Blaine said quickly. "He's all riled up. Maybe I can unnerve him enough that he'll mess up."

"I've got David," Finn said, raising a hand. "I'm pretty sure I can take his Integra."

"And Tina and I'll take Hunter's Silvia," Mike said, turning to kiss his girlfriend.

"Sam? Your Golf's got Thad."

"And so it will be done," Sam responded, doing his best Sean Connery impression.

"Do I get Sebastian?" Puck asked, pounding a fist into his hand.

"No," Blaine said decisively. "You've got Cameron. That little Boxster of his has got some kick, but he's not really good at handling it yet. With any luck, he'll take himself out."

"So, who's got Bas?" Santana asked, looking from person to person around the circle.

"I'm leaving Sebastian to Kurt," Blaine said, putting a hand on his boyfriend's knee.

"What?" Kurt asked stunned. "Why?"

"Look," Blaine said, leaning in close, "we don't have a single car here that can take Sebastian's GT-R. But..." Blaine swallowed. "But Sebastian still has feelings for you. If you can manage to stay with him, maybe you can trip him up."

Kurt looked away for a moment, and up at the stars overhead.

"That seems kind of mean."

"I know, baby," Blaine said, cupping Kurt's cheek and bringing his boyfriend back down to earth. "But it may be the only chance we've got."

Kurt nodded and sighed. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"This will work," Blaine said, hugging Kurt close, but Kurt didn't know whether he was reassuring himself or Kurt. "This will work."

Slowly people started to arrive. The crews had each sent out a mass text, announcing the race and asking for witnesses. The mountain was almost full of spectators before the Dalton Crew even showed.

Boys from Dalton crowded Wes's crew as six of their seven drivers arrived. Kurt could see the boys drive in, but Sebastian's GT-R had yet to make an appearance. Wes led his group right up to the McKinley Crew, his cars surrounding theirs.

"So, you actually showed up," Wes grinned through thin lips pulled over his teeth menacingly. "I thought as soon as I saw you guys high tail it off campus that you were long gone." Wes looked around at his own drivers and laughed. "We almost didn't bother showing up."

"So, are you doubting your crew's abilities?" Finn prodded. "Because only six of your guys came anyway. You could just forfeit now and get it over with."

Wes's grin turned into a snarl.

"You guys are going to regret challenging us when Bas gets here with his GT-R," Wes said with a smirk. "He's going to put all your little cars to shame."

Almost on cue, another car appeared. They heard it rolling down the dirt road, turning down the gravel path, HIDs headed their way. They heard some of the Dalton boys greeting Sebastian as he came on the scene, slowly maneuvering through the crowd of onlookers. Both crews turned and squinted, expecting to see the signature blue and red paint job of Sebastian's unbeatable GT-R.

Kurt recognized it first and his eyes went wide. He grabbed Blaine's arm and squeezed, a shocked look on his face. Then Blaine noticed it and smiled. Wes's triumphant grin faded when he saw Sebastian pull up in Kurt's Mitsubishi Eclipse.

Sebastian parked the car. Wes stormed over to him, his face red, his self-control ebbing away.

"What the fuck, Bas?" Wes screeched. "Where's your GT-R? Why are you driving the twink-mobile?"

"I'm making this race a litle more fair," Sebastian said evenly. "I want to give Kurt the chance to win back his car."

Wes was in Sebastian's face now.

"So, that's it? You scared of losing your precious GT-R, Smythe? Or are you hoping to get into Hummel's pants that badly that's you'll screw the pooch for the rest of us!?"

"Oh, fuck you, Wes!" Sebastian growled back. "Fuck you, fuck my GT-R, and fuck this race! This is the last time, Wes." Sebastian looked over the other drivers, his eyes settling on Kurt. "Let's get this over with."

* * * * *

"I don't know what to do Nicky," Jeff confessed into his boyfriend's neck. "I can't lose you, but..."

Nick nodded. He pulled Jeff's face up to look him in the eyes.

"You have to do what's right." Nick moved a stray hair out of Jeff's eyes. "You can't let the bullies win."

"But..." Jeff hadn't even raced yet, and he already felt like he'd lost.

"I know." Nick held Jeff's head in his hands, resting their foreheads together. "But we'll find a way. Together. I promise."

"Promise?" Jeff's voice was just a whisper. Nick smiled. He pulled his boyfriend towards him, brushing his lips against Jeff's, and kissing him gently. Nick could feel the tears fall from Jeff's eyes, gathering where their skin met as they kissed.

"I promise, Jeff. I'm never saying good bye to you."

Jeff sniffled and nodded. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and kissed him on the forehead.

"Wait for me at the finish line, Nicky?" Jeff looked longingly into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I have to go lose a race."

* * * *

The drivers got in their cars and met at an established starting line. Santana left Brittany with a lingering kiss, before climbing into her Camaro and driving to the finish line. She prayed silently that Anderson knew what he was doing when he came up with his piece of shit plan to put her girlfriend in danger.

The onlookers spread out around the mountainside, setting up positions in what they felt were the safest possible spots. Several people had created live links, and were using their phones to transmit video of the race to their Tumblr and and blog spots, sending links via Facebook and Twitter.

Wes's girlfriend Cynthia arrived with some of her friends, giggling and laughing. She took a moment to kiss her boyfriend in the most obscene and pornographic way possible before strutting in an insanely short skirt and platform heels to the starting line. She unhooked her bra, pulling it out through the sleeve of her nearly see through shirt and raised it in the air. Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned the key in the ignition of his Mustang, a smile of satisfaction spreading across his face as he heard the engine come to life, followed by Blaine's and the rest of the crew down the line. Dalton's cars came to life, too, all at once.

Drivers gunned their engines, anticipating the start of the race.

Cynthia, glowing in the headlights of fourteen cars, preened in her spotlight.

She waved the white garment above her head. The roar of the engines got louder and louder as drivers chomped at the bit to leap out of line. Cynthia stood stock still, enjoying the pause, bathing in the tension.

Without any warning, Cynthia tossed her bra in the air. The moment it hit the ground, fourteen drivers shot away. Brittany hit her NOS, and her Fit shot out like a bullet, her tires squealing almost as loudly as she did as her tiny pink car sped up the road. The Fit was up the mountain and cresting over the top to the other side before the rest of the cars had made it halfway.

Cameron's Boxster had been idling beside Brittany. He was jittery, nervous, fidgeting in his seat with an itchy finger over his NOS release button. He didn't know the route, and he'd never really raced before. Once he heard Brittany's car take off, he jumped the gun, hitting his NOS and speeding out after her. Cameron didn't anticipate the first few turns and spun out at the top, hitting a side patch of gravel and shredding his front tire - the first casualty of war.

Now that Puck didn't have Cameron to worry about, he powered ahead, his Corvette managing to make it over the top of the mountain not long after Brittany. David and Thad pulled ahead of Finn and Sam, blocking them off as they climbed the mountain. Wes tried to shoot ahead of Blaine, and Sebastian nosed in front of Kurt, with Mike and Tina somewhere behind him, followed by Hunter and Jeff.

Most of the cars drove up the mountain road by twos, and Kurt noticed quickly that he was driving alongside a familiar blue Eclipse. Before that thought could completely register, a gold car streaked by to his left, almost straddling the side of the mountain, threatening to teeter over the edge. Hunter's Silvia blew by the line of cars and flew over the top of the mountain so quickly, Kurt could have sworn he saw it catch air.

Kurt turned to look at his old car and its new, conflicted driver. Kurt could see ahead of him the top of the mountain quickly approaching. Whether or not he could get ahead of Sebastian would determine his position on the other side, and he needed to find a way in front of the Eclipse. Kurt tried to do some quick calculations in his head, but the Eclipse had him beat, and Kurt knew it. Kurt turned back to Sebastian and caught his eye. Sebastian didn't look like the same old smug and confident boy he had first met when he joined the Dalton Crew. This Sebastian looked contrite.

Kurt looked ahead to see David's Integra and Thad's Lancer make it over the top of the hill, but Puck and Finn behind them crowded each other too much, and spun out on opposites sides of the road. They didn't look too bad off, but Kurt knew they would have to rejoin the race from behind the last car, effectively taking them out of the running.

Kurt's blue eyes met Sebastian's green, and for a split second Kurt knew Sebastian was waiting, searching for some sign that he had a chance, no matter how small. Kurt could have played him, probably had every right, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Silently in his head he apologized to Blaine for not doing the one thing Blaine had hinted he should do.

Kurt shook his head with a sincere look of remorse.

Sebastian's face crumbled slightly. He gripped the steering wheel, preparing to make a move...

...and he did. He pulled the car over to the side of the road, and Kurt's Mustang shot out ahead and over the mountaintop with Blaine and Wes directly ahead of him.

The drive down the mountain was nerve wracking. The squeal of tires on asphalt was deafening to Kurt. Even with his windows rolled completely up, the sound was enough to make him want to scream, just so he could hear something else. Then there was the smoke from the friction of tires fighting to grab hold on any surface. Sprays of pebbles shooting at the windshield, and at one point Kurt feared that the glass would actually shatter.

Kurt could barely see the car ahead of him, and when he caught glimpses he could see Wes's blue and orange paint job, and every so often, a glimpse of Blaine's black Mustang.

Wes's Supra was steadily catching up with Blaine. A few times Wes tried to nose the rear of Blaine's car and force him to spin out. Kurt looked on from behind Wes's car, desperate to catch up with his boyfriend, but the road was becoming more and more narrow, with no turn out in sight. Kurt screamed.

"Fuuuuck!"

Texts started coming in from the finish line. Kurt heard 'Teenage Dream' first, and then again, and he knew Brittany and Puck had crossed and that, most of all, Brittany was safe. Then came 'Bad Romance'...'Bad Romance'...

Kurt prayed for Katy Perry. Just another...

'Bad Romance'.

"Oh, Gaga!" Kurt exclaimed. That would have to be Hunter, David, and Thad.

Blaine, Wes, and Kurt were still squealing down the mountainside, hitting the curves and drifting through. Kurt couldn't imagine the strain on his axles. The three cars stayed clustered, close enough to make eye contact for a split second as they hit those 90 degree turns. Kurt tried to strategise, but it seemed impossible. They were bottle necked, Wes sandwiched in between, and no relief in sight until they got off the mountainside. By then it would be too late. They were approaching the final straight away - three right hand turns, one sharp left, then they would hit the flat road. But if he couldn't get ahead of Wes, his NOS would be useless. They would be one car short, and Dalton would win.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** _So here we have come to the end of our tale. Warnings for sex at the end, and some homophobic comments. Oh and we get a few Niff scenes, cuz, I just love them :)_

Kurt couldn't help but watch Wes as he drove, and as soon as the anxiety in his chest stilled, he began to notice a few things. Wes's Toyota Supra was built to drift. In fact, the Supra was a drifter's dream. Wes should definitely have had the advantage on this stretch of road with all of these sharp turns. Kurt's and Blaine's Mustangs were wide and heavy in comparison, and didn't hug the ground as well. By all means, they should have been the ones suffering. But every time the cars approached a turn, Wes anticipated the curve and his car almost slid out.

As they continued down the mountainside, Kurt began hatching a plan. Unfortunately, it would require a turn out...or jut the hint of a turn out. Kurt wasn't entirely sure one existed anywhere on this stretch of the mountain.

Blaine, Wes, and Kurt hit the first turn, the second turn, then the third. Wes nearly edged ahead, but Blaine had a lead foot, and for a street racer who drove solely American Muscle, he really knew how to drift his car. Kurt was going to have to consider exactly how much of a turn on that was later on. Kurt was right about Wes, and twice Wes's car almost slid too far and shot off the road. Wes's car hugged the curve to close to the edge. That's when Kurt saw it - a tiny window of opportunity up ahead. Kurt almost broke out into giggles when he spotted the exact thing he had hoped for.

They hit the sharp left,the final turn on the hill, all three at the same time. Blaine took it like a champ,recovering almost immediately, but Wes anticipated the turn and over compensated, just like Kurt had counted on. Kurt saw an opening, and took his shot. He gunned his engine. His wheels hit a small patch of loose gravel and fought for purchase, but his brand new Pirelli tires caught the ground and whipped passed Wes.

Wes saw Kurt, saw his powder blue Mustang try to blow past him. Wes screamed in frustration. He yanked his steering wheel sharply to the left, vision blurred with blind rage, intent on pushing Kurt's car off the mountain. His Supra slid smoothly across the asphalt, aimed straight for Kurt's rear bumper. Wes planned to take off the Mustang's bumper, and send Kurt's car spinning. Then Wes could be done with him once and for all. Maybe Kurt would die. Maybe he'd just break every bone in his stupid ass twink body, but a broken Kurt meant a broken Blaine, and that was good enough for Wes.

Wes slammed on the gas, his car aimed at Kurt's like a laser shot...and missed it by less than an inch. Kurt's Mustang rocketed past him, and for barely a split second, Wes's tires spun out in the dirt. The three cars turned onto the straight away, with Kurt in the new position ahead of Wes. Sheerly out of shock, Kurt's head snapped to his right. Simultaneously Kurt's and Blaine's eyes locked. Kurt could see Blaine screaming at him urgently, a word that looked a lot like, "Now!" Kurt reacted and without even having to search out its location on his dash, his hand slammed down on his NOS release button. Both Blaine and Kurt hit their NOS at the same time, and both Mustangs shot away before Wes could even think to react.

Wes went cold realizing what he had done. His fingers fumbled over his dash, and he hit his NOS, but Wes knew he had lost. The twin Mustangs blurred into the distance. Their whole team had bested him. They had come up with a strategy, trusted their crew, and in the end, they won.

The two Mustangs slid passed the finish at almost the same time, people scurrying frantically to avoid getting hit. Kurt's heart was lodged firmly in his throat the entire ride down the straight away. The blue Mustang weighed more than his Eclipse, and several times he thought he might spin out. As soon as he saw Brittany's pink car glowing in the moonlight, he knew the race was over. He and Blaine had left Wes, literally, in the dust, and now, they had won.

Kurt's car drifted to a stop, and he cut the engine. He hugged the steering wheel, crying uncontrollably, his chest heaving with the weight of his sobs. He heard a tap on his window. The car door opened, and strong arms pulled him up and out. Familiar lips claimed his, warm and soft. Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him back, making a silent promise to never let him go.

Wes's car rolled in moments later, but no one seemed to notice. He and his car slunked off, away from the celebrating couple. The rest of the McKinley Crew crossed the finish line one after the other, having heard from Santana's texts that their crew had won.

Dalton's cars came in as well. A morose looking Sebastian and a defeated Jeff rolled by the McKinley crew and parked beside Wes, preparing to turn over their vehicles.

Wes stormed over to Sebastian and Jeff. Kurt could tell by Wes's stance that this was not going to end well, and he longed to run over and help Jeff.

"I knew you were a loser, Sebastian," Wes screamed. Cynthia grabbed Wes's arm, trying to tug him away and calm him down, but he wrenched his arm away with such force, she stumbled back and almost fell on her rear. "I knew you were going to throw this race the minute you showed up in that fairy car." Wes glared over Sebastian's shoulder at Jeff, who kept his head held high in the shadow of what he knew was headed his way. "And you!" Wes roared. "Are worthless."

Wes reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Say good-bye to Duval, Sterling!"

Before Wes could even dial the number, Sebastian snatched the phone away and tossed it. Even over the din of onlookers racing down the mountainside to congratulate them, Kurt could hear the phone hit the asphalt and shatter.

Kurt could see Wes's eyes go wide as Sebastian backed Wes up against his Supra.

"Leave him alone," Sebastian growled, his voice darker and more dangerous than Kurt had ever heard. "It's over. You lost. They won. Get over it."

Sebastian turned away, taking Jeff's arm as he passed and leading him over to a waiting Nick. Nick took Jeff in his arms and held him, kissing his face anywhere his lips could touch.

Blaine waited a moment. Waited for the spectators to back off a bit, and for the hugs and cheers to die down before he approached Wes, with Kurt in tow. Wes glared down at Blaine ad Kurt with an obvious look of disgust. Blaine stretched out a hand, and Wes thrust the title to his car in his direction. Blaine batted it away.

"I don't want the damn car!" Blaine said. "I want this to be over. I want my old friend again."

Wes looked at Blaine and Kurt, standing in front of him, holding hands. Wes's eyes were cold and calculating, but Blaine had hoped against hope that he saw a glint of something in them...that maybe he was breaking through the ice.

Wes tossed the paper in Blaine's face.

"Whatever." Wes rolled his head on his neck, turning to walk in the direction of his sour and discarded girlfriend. "Suck it, losers."

Blaine dropped his shoulders and sighed.

Kurt pulled out his phone, and pulled up a number.

"What's up, darling?"

Kurt smiled shyly.

"You know, you only call me darling when we're having sex."

Blaine winked.

"Well, _darling_," Blaine repeated with emphasis, "I guess you know where my mind is." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt giggled, trying to ignore Blaine's obvious hard on.

"Well, we all agreed that if we won, we'd sell off their cars and split the money. I'm texting that guy I used to flip cars with to come pick them up."

"Yeah, about that," Blaine said with a wicked look in his eye. "I've never met this guy. How long have the two of you been...uh...flipping cars?"

Kurt smacked Blaine on the shoulder lightly with one hand as he continued to text.

"Shut up, Anderson," Kurt laughed. "Look at your life right now."

"I am," Blaine whispered, nibbling his boyfriend's neck. "And it looks pretty hot."

* * * *

The title to Hunter's car was the easiest to get. He already had it in his outstretched hand when Mike and Tina approached.

"Thanks." Mike took the paper, raising his eyebrows at Tina who tittered behind her hand. Hunter turned back to his iPhone.

"Like I care," Hunter grumbled. "Besides, my dad's getting me a Ferrari for getting into pre-Med."

Sebastian made his way over to Kurt and Blaine. With a sad smile, he handed the keys to the blue Eclipse over to Kurt.

Kurt looked them over in his hand, the familiar feeling he always had when he held them lost.

"Why did Wes give you the car?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shrugged.

"I bought it from him. I didn't want to see it destroyed."

"But... why?" Kurt looked into his green eyes thoughtfully.

Sebastian looked down at his feet.

"I thought maybe, if I got it back for you, then..."

Sebastian looked at Kurt and Blaine's linked hands.

"But, I guess I never had a chance, huh?" Sebastian let out a small laugh.

Kurt shook his head.

"Nobody did." Kurt pulled Blaine closer to his side. Sebastian nodded his head.

"I can see that." Sebastian shoved his hands into his pockets. When he looked back at Kurt, his eyes were shimmering. Sebastian looked at Blaine, whose glare in the boy's direction seemed to soften just a bit.

Sebastian extended a hand Blaine's way.

"Congratulations." Blaine took Sebastian's hand and shook it firmly. "The better man won."

Blaine nodded as he shook Sebastian's hand once more, before letting go and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Sebastian turned to walk away, but then stepped back at the last minute.

"Look, I know I behaved horribly, and I'm not asking you to forgive me. But if there's anything I can do to make up for it, please..."

Kurt glanced over at Jeff and Nick, holding each other as if for dear life. Jeff kissed Nick desperately, his chest heaving slightly with silent sobs. Kurt could only imagine how Jeff felt. Kurt knew what Jeff had put in danger to help them.

"Yeah." Kurt snapped his head back at Sebastian. "There is one thing."

"Name it." Sebastian looked hopeful.

"Keep an eye on Nick and Jeff." Kurt looked back at them. Sebastian and Blaine looked over as well. Nick looked up into Jeff's face, wiping tears from his cheeks. "Don't let Wes do anything to hurt them."

Sebastian nodded.

"Will do."

Sebastian looked at Kurt one last time. He moved in slowly and pecked Kurt gently on the cheek. Kurt could feel Blaine tense behind him, but then Sebastian turned and walked quickly away.

Kurt's eyes followed Jeff and Nick, walking hand in hand slowly back towards Jeff's car. Nick rubbed Jeff's arm with his free hand, whispering something only Jeff could hear, Jeff nodding from time to time. Kurt broke away from Blaine with a kiss, and jogged over to Brittany and Santana.

"Brittany!" Kurt called. "Do you remember that favor you owe me?"

"Of course," Brittany said.

"Well... can I use it now?"

* * * *

Nick held Jeff's hand as Jeff gave a last long look at his beautiful 300ZX.

"Don't worry," Nick said, as he reached up to kiss the corner of Jeff's mouth. "We'll get you another one."

Jeff could hear the click of high heels as Santana and Brittany stalked his way, hand in hand, ready to collect the title to his car.

Brittany clutched Santana's hand and smiled. Santana looked at the couple in front of her and smirked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't another pair of pretty ponies." Santana looked them over. Brittany eyed Jeff's car, nibbling her lip and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"This is such a pretty car," Brittany commented.

"Thanks," Jeff replied, hanging his head and squeezing Nick's hand a little tighter.

"You're Kurt's friend," Brittany continued. "He's a unicorn. So is Blaine. And I think maybe you are, too."

Nick looked confused as he eyed the girls one, then the other, wondering why they were torturing his poor boyfriend this way.

Santana held out her hand, and Jeff slowly lifted his, handing over the papers to his car.

"Hummel talks about you," Santana said. "He says you're a real good guy. He says you threw yourself in the fray for our boy Blaine."

"Yeah." He nodded his head sadly. Brittany stepped away from Santana and looked up into his face, putting a gentle finger to the fading welt beneath his right eye.

"Ouch," she said, looking it over.

Santana held her hand out for Brittany, and Brittany took it.

"Santana." Brittany giggled. "You said I could have the car."

"Yes, you can, sweetie." Santana passed the title along to her. Nick's eyes followed it while Jeff stood stoically, looking at his feet.

"And I can do whatever I want with it?" Brittany asked, biting her lip.

"Whatever you want, baby," Santana confirmed. Brittany bounced up and down, before stepping forward again.

"Then, I'm giving it back to you," she sang, handing the paper back to Jeff. The blond boy snapped his head up, stunned. Brittany pecked him quickly on the lips, and bounced her way back to Santana.

"What?" Jeff stuttered, while Nick clutched his side. "But, you guys won. You have the right..."

"To take your car and do whatever we want with it," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "And I did. I gave it to my girl Brittany, and she's giving it back to you."

Jeff couldn't speak. He just held the paper in his hand, trembling slightly. Nick looked up at him adoringly, fingers still threaded together.

"Thank you." Jeff held the paper up. "Just...thank you."

"Well, don't get all mushy, tiny dancer," Santana smirked as she pulled Brittany's hand and led her away.

Jeff looked up and around, as if searching for an explanation. He caught a glimpse of Kurt, staring back at him, and smiled.

* * * *

Eventually the onlookers departed the mountain. The McKinley Crew said their good-byes as well, leaving Kurt and Blaine to wait for the truck that would come and tow the Dalton cars away, all except Jeff's.

Jeff immediately squirrel his boyfriend away somewhere hidden from view.

Kurt and Blaine laughed about that.

"So, you got your Eclipse back." Blaine looked from his boyfriend's smilimg face over to the now quiet mountain. At some point, one of the Dalton crew had rescued poor Cameron and brought them his title. Blaine eyed the Porsche Boxster in the distance.

"Yeah," Kurt followed Blaine's gaze up to the silver car. "But I think I'm going to sell it, along with the rest," Kurt said dismissively. "You know, to make up for giving Jeff back his car."

Blaine's eyes went wide as he looked at Kurt.

"But why?" Blaine asked.

"Because..." Kurt looked deep into Blaine's honey colored eyes. "I think the Mustang's a little more my style."

Blaine grinned almost bashfully as he looked down at their linked hands.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, nodding, inching closer, "I have to admit, the Mustang makes me hot."

"I know it does." Kurt leaned forward and claimed Blaine's lips, softly moving against him as Blaine hummed happily.

"And the best thing about it..." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Back seats?" Kurt finished with a grin.

"Mm-hm," Blaine muttered happily between kisses. "By the way, when did your friend say he was going to get here?"

"About an hour." Kurt walked Blaine backward toward his Mustang, fumbling behind him for the door handle.

"Mmmm." Blaine moved his hands down to Kurt's ass and pulled him close. "I think that'll be enough time. More than enough if you curse for me, darling."

Kurt dragged his boyfriend into the back seat of his car and Blaine pulled the door shut.

_Eight months later_

New York in July was hot. Hotter than Kurt had ever expected. Every window in the small apartment was open, but the air hung heavy with humidity...no breeze anywhere to cool his overheating skin. The tiny oscillating fan did nothing but move the stagnant heat around. The friction against his sweaty back was almost unbearable...but not enough to make him want to stop.

Blaine had been moving in and out of Kurt's body for the better part of an hour, and Kurt was delighted to realize that he didn't really see an end in sight. But he was sure his boyfriend had ulterior motives.

"Nnnngh, Blaine," Kurt moaned, circling his arms behind his head to cradle Blaine's neck, "I love a good fuck fest as much as the next horny gay, but don't you think we should unpack at some point?"

"No," was Blaine's brief and pointed answer. Kurt swept his eyes around the room at the wall of unpacked boxes.

"I.._.uh, God_... I never realized it was going to be so hot out here," Kurt complained, leaning into Blaine's mouth as Blaine sucked a mark onto Kurt's shoulder. Blaine reached behind him to a bowl on the nightstand that an hour ago had been filled with ice, but was now mostly filled with frigid water. He dipped his hand inside, cupped out some of the cool liquid, and poured it liberally over Kurt's side. Small rivers of ice cold water dribbled over Kurt's chest and stomach, immediately cooling Kurt down.

"Thank you, baby," Kurt purred, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine ran the backs of his fingers along Kurt's skin, chuckling when Kurt giggled at the ticklish sensation.

"You know, baby," Kurt continued, stretching out like a cat against the relaxing movements of his boyfriend's body pushing into his, "I can't help but...mmmm...think that maybe..._oh yes_...you're doing this to keep up with the neighbors."

As if spurred on by the mention of their existence, a dual moan rang through the paper thin walls, along with a couple of loud, rhythmic bangs as a headboard make contact with the plaster.

"Yeah, well," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's skin, "Jeff and Nick are just lucky they could get the apartment next to ours. I'm not sure anyone else would be able to stand that."

Jeff an Nick had arrived shortly after six in the morning. From what Kurt could tell, they had jumped immediately into bed...and hadn't gotten out. At nearly eight in the evening, Kurt was certain they'd have to take a break to eat.

As it turns out, apparently not.

Kurt chuckled a bit as the banging continued, and a faint chant of, "Yes! Jeff! There, Jeff! God, Jeff!" suddenly filled the air.

"God, Nick," Blaine muttered disdainfully, thrusting suddenly harder than Kurt expected, "I'm sure your super hung boyfriend knows his name by now."

Kurt bit his lip, so as not to retort.

Blaine had been present at their NYADA auditions in the April Rhodes Auditorium at McKinley. After Kurt's flawless rendition of "Not The Boy Next Door", complete with a pair of tight gold pants that made Blaine salivate, Jeff had performed two routines - one classical, one hiphop, both while wearing extremely tight Spandex skinny jeans.

Blaine dug his nails into his thigh painfully as he watched his boyfriend follow Jeff's every move in those obnoxious pants that left nothing to the imagination. For days he had to listen to the praise that Kurt heaped on Jeff through numerous phone calls, soothing Jeff's rattled nerves as he waited to hear whether or not he had gotten accepted.

He did get in, of course, and had driven all the way to Kurt's shop just to leap out of his car, grab Kurt around the waist, and spin him around in the air.

If Blaine didn't love Jeff, he'd hate him.

Of course, when Kurt found out that Blaine had applied for and gotten accepted to the music therapy program at NYU, Kurt had spent the following hour on his knees congratulating him, so Blaine couldn't be too sore about a little hug.

Blaine ran his fingers down Kurt's heated skin, kissing over Kurt's shoulders lightly.

"Kurt..." Blaine spoke so softly that Kurt almost didn't hear him. "Are you happy?"

Kurt's racing heart stuttered at the question. Kurt smiled.

"Are you still planning to ask me to marry you after graduation?"

Blaine stopped moving.

"H-how did you find out about that?" Blaine asked.

"I may have heard you talk to my dad about it." Kurt rolled his eyes and bit his lip.

Blaine stayed still, snaking his arms around his boyfriend's chest.

"Do you love me?" Blaine held Kurt close.

Kurt laced his hands over Blaine's arms.

"More today than yesterday," Kurt responded honestly, "and only a little less than I will tomorrow."

Blaine smiled bashfully.

"Then, yes, Kurt..." Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder. "It is absolutely my intention that after we graduate college, I will become an Anderson-Hummel."

Blaine got a sudden warm surge of inspiration, and started a maddening pace in and out of his boyfriend's tight hole, enough to send shivers up Kurt's spine, but no where near where Kurt needed Blaine's cock.

"So, you've been eavesdropping, huh?" Blaine grinned wickedly against Kurt's skin so he could feel it like a brand.

Kurt bit his lip harder, not thinking at all that he would be punished for his revelation.

"Um...is it too late to apologize?"

"That depends..." Blaine growled. "Am I going to have to listen to you tell Nick again how sexy Jeff's tongue piercing is?" Blaine slammed into Kurt's body, barely brushing that sensitive spot where Kurt craved attention.

Kurt got his answer.

"So," Kurt panted, squirming beneath Blaine's touch. "Are you going to let me cum anytime soon?"

"Well, darling," Blaine hummed in whispers against Kurt's skin, "anytime soon doesn't look too good for you, and the next hour is shaping up as kind of bad. Just plan on being here for the rest of the evening."

Somewhere around one in the morning, Kurt fell asleep, sweaty but sated, in his boyfriend's arms, dreaming of their long and happy future.

It was a beautiful thing.

_The end._

?

**Chapter End Notes:**

_Thank you all for sticking through with my first ever fanfic. I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers! You are all gold stars :) A special as ever thanks goes to my beautiful, amazing, wonderful proof reader/slash editor - my husband Jon, who for the simple love of his adoring wife, powered through numerous uncomfortable sex scenes to bring you this masterpiece here :) If you like my work, I am currently writing Take Me Over. Give it a read :)_


End file.
